


Maybe She Will

by AWickedIceQueen



Category: Disney Princesses, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, CEO Elsa, Consensual Kink, Dom Elsa (Disney), Double posting with my Belsa fic, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I will mark any trigger warnings, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Smut, Sub Honeymaren, Things will get kinky, but overall will be the same story, g!p elsa - Freeform, just give Honeymaren her time, some changes will be made
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 84,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWickedIceQueen/pseuds/AWickedIceQueen
Summary: Elsa Frost: CEO of Frost Marketing, young, attractive, wealthy - there's nothing she can't have or money can't buy. Never one to wear her heart on her sleeve, her entire perspective on relationships takes a one-eighty when she meets Honeymaren Nattura.g!p Elsa. Smut/BDSM and other mature themes will be present.A spin-off of my Belsa fic, "Strip That Down (For Me)" because Elsamaren needs some kink too.Title inspired by Drake & Lil Wayne's song "She Will"
Relationships: (Past) Belle/Elsa, (Past) Elsa/Anna, Elsa & Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), Kristoff/Ryder Nattura
Comments: 35
Kudos: 219





	1. Chapter One

**A/N: So I will be taking my Belsa fic (Strip That Down) and turning it into an Elsamaren fic. Basically, I’ll be changing the names around and whatnot so it fits the ship, because yall deserve some nice kinky stuff with Elsa and Honeymaren.**

**Friendly reminder that this is also a g!p Elsa fic. So, if you’re not into that then this isn’t the fic for you lol.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1 

It was a typical hot, muggy summer day. The kind that makes you sweat way too much on the walk to work or to a meeting. The kind that just makes doing anything miserable, and the kind that can flat out ruin your day if you let it. Well, the man sitting across from Elsa Frost had clearly let the heat get to him. Even with the building's air conditioner blasting at full force, he couldn't seem to stop sweating. Elsa was amazed by it considering halfway through the meeting she actually had to leave briefly to grab her suit jacket from her office because she had started shivering.

The air control panel read sixty-seven degrees.

 _I might as well be in a freezer at this point_ , Elsa thought.

The man, Gerald Triton, of Triton Industries, respectively, was rambling on about how he didn't approve of Elsa's decision to appoint her brother, Jack, as the assistant head of her company's public marketing division. She figured the man's heightened state of tension and irritation wasn't helping his sweating situation either.

"I do not want a nineteen-year-old _boy_ to make decisions about how I sell my products! I _will_ cut ties with you if you go through with this," Gerald said.

"Mr. Triton, I can assure you that Mr. Frost is a great choice," Elsa returned, her voice steady and confident as her icy blue eyes locked on the large man across the table. "It wasn't something I decided to do on a whim. I ran it by the leaders of our other divisions and even my assistants, and they all agreed that he would be an excellent addition to our marketing team. After all, a staple of Frost Marketing is to keep young, fresh faces out there who can effectively score deals with major corporations. You're being irrational about this, and if you do cut ties with us, I can guarantee you'll see a big fall in your sales."

Gerald huffed out in frustration. He couldn't make a comeback to what Elsa had said. But he would never admit that out loud. It was such a blow to his already fragile masculinity to be bested by a much younger woman in a business world that had always used to be dominated by men. However, he didn't want to get into a heated argument with her about _that_.

"If he impresses me at our next meeting, I will consider myself wrong in my quick judgement about him. But that's a big 'if.'"

"Thank you for coming to your senses," Elsa replied, sending the older man a tight-lipped smile. "I can assure you that you will be extremely happy with my brother's ideas. Now, if that's all you wanted to discuss today, I'll have my assistant show you out."

Gerald stood, and Elsa nodded to her assistant to lead him out of the conference room. He left without a word, and Elsa sighed in relief once he was gone. She dragged her hand through her thick, platinum blonde bangs and groaned. Oh, how she hated dealing with nearly every single businessman that came her way.

"So tell me…what's the real reason you hired Jack?"

Elsa turned around at the sound of her assistant's voice. Mulan was a smart young woman, and Elsa rather appreciated Mulan's ability to call her out on her bullshit. Business bullshit, that was.

"Well, let's just say I didn't want him working on a McDonald's part-time paycheck to try and cover a Columbia education," she answered.

"So you're acting like you don't have the money to pay for his college education?" Mulan quirked an eyebrow at her boss as they exited the conference room. They made their way down the clean hallway, the sound of their shoes hitting the spotless white marble floors echoing against the sparsely decorated walls. Everything about the company building implied that the only thing happening there was business. There were no distractions, and Elsa liked it that way.

"Oh I offered. But he wants to be 'independent,' and he was really adamant about it. Yet here he is, being employed by his sister. Truly ironic." Elsa shook her head, and Mulan could've sworn she saw the hint of a smile grace the blonde's lips. That would've been a first.

At twenty-three years old, Elsa was one of the youngest, most successful women in the business world. And while she loved that she never had to worry about, well, any physical or material need anymore due to her incredible earnings, the demands of her job as a CEO took a toll on her sometimes. She was almost always high-strung and tense because of the countless hours in the office, traveling, and paperwork involved in running a company that was known worldwide.

Of course, for someone as powerful and attractive as she was, it wasn't hard to find an outlet for all that pent-up stress and tension. Elsa would be lying if she said she didn't hire a couple of her assistants for that very reason. While she was no stranger to going out for a night and bringing a random girl home, having someone in the office that was willing – not to mention eager – to go home with her was so much easier.

While Mulan wasn't one of those assistants, Elsa considered her a "wing-man" type of friend. And, almost as if the Asian woman could read Elsa's mind, she said exactly what they were both thinking.

"Let's go out tonight. It's been a long day."

* * *

As was expected, Elsa woke the next day with a slight throbbing in her head. She could tell this would be a long, painful day at work. And while the space next to her in her bed was empty, her room was still heavy with the thick scent of sex. She barely even remembered the girl she had taken home the night before and then kicked out the second she had finished; black hair, piercing blue eyes…she was hot. Well, why wouldn't she have been hot? Elsa never got anyone less.

She groaned when she felt a throbbing between her legs. Well…it must not have been that good of a fuck if she was waking up hard. Elsa swung her legs over the side of the bed and hastily made her way to the bathroom. She always hated whenever she had to get herself off after a girl left. _This_ was why she preferred taking one of her assistants home. There was Aurora, who was a smart young blonde, and Elsa appreciated her ability to stay organized with the heavy paperwork and calls that came through the main desk. And while Aurora wasn't very obvious about her lust for Elsa, she never turned the CEO down. She was into the softer kind of sex, and while Elsa was somewhat worried their passionate sessions could lead Aurora down the road of catching feelings for her, Elsa never minded taking it slow. It allowed her to unwind and relax.

And then there was Anna, the enthusiastic redhead that Elsa had hired immediately after their interview. Anna Erikson was enthusiastic with her work, and Elsa had actually hired her because she felt the redhead could become a very effective team member with more time and training.

 _I underestimated just how 'effective' she would be,_ Elsa thought with a grin, and her mind drifted to all the nights they had spent together as her hand wrapped around the base of her erect member. She knew if anything would get her off, it would be the thought of Anna, on her knees in front of her.

Anna was so eager to please Elsa. She gave the blonde the other side of the spectrum. While her nights with Aurora were soft, passionate even, her nights with Anna were hot and rough. The redhead gladly submitted to whatever Elsa wanted. She was so _easy_ for Elsa, and the CEO thought about how Anna would practically spread her legs for her should she even look at her a certain way. And that last thought alone – of how Anna would beg Elsa to fuck her senseless – was enough to push the blonde over the edge. She came with a quiet moan, not caring that she had shot her cum onto the cabinet doors of her bathroom's vanity.

"Fucking Christ, Elsa, get your shit together…" she breathed out, shaking her head as she cleaned herself and the cabinet off.

But, Elsa thought, while the sex was definitely incredible, there was always something missing for her. It wasn't enough for her when Anna instantly gave in to whatever she told her to do. She wanted something even more, but she didn't even know what that something was.

Elsa shook her head again as she got dressed for the day. She wore a black suit nearly every day with either a black or red tie. While she could wear a dress, Elsa never felt comfortable in them because of the fact that she was born with male parts. Wearing a suit felt more natural, and it wasn't anything out of the ordinary for a woman to do. Besides, an attractive, powerful woman in a fitted suit seemed to pull women to her even more, and that was something she couldn't complain about.

It wasn't that Elsa was some sort of sex-crazed person. No…she just had to be stoic and serious all the time. Her job required that. In meetings, private or corporate, she had to control her emotions, especially when one of the men would make some asinine remark implying their word held more power than hers simply because they were a man with more "experience" in the business field than her. Or there would be days where she would be locked in her office for hours on end going over business and marketing proposals, editing them, and sending them back to their writer. Such hard work with so little time for rest took a lot out of her. So, if she happened to be out in a bar or club and a beautiful woman wanted to go home with her and please her, she really wasn't about to deny something like that.

Elsa popped an Advil into her mouth as she exited her home, a twentieth-floor penthouse on Fifth Avenue. Her building was on Fifty-Ninth street, right across from Central Park, and she had a gorgeous view of Midtown that extended through Lower Manhattan. She would admit to being a sucker for material things that showed her wealth. And that quality was even more articulated as her driver, Matthew, pulled up in a jet-black Rolls-Royce.

She wasn't stupid with her money though. She invested well once she stepped into the role of CEO of Frost Marketing after her father passed away. She knew not to toss away the billions of dollars she inherited. And, by proper investment and impeccable business decisions such as scoring huge marketing deals with some of the biggest corporations out there like Nike, Samsung, Sony, and so much more, she had grown the company's net worth of six billion to nearly thirteen billion in just the two short years of being CEO.

Elsa sighed as she basically plopped into the back seat, and Matthew raised an eyebrow beneath his black aviators.

"Rough night boss?" he asked with a small grin, and he couldn't help the low chuckle that escaped him.

"If you weren't my friend of six years I would fire you right now," Elsa shot back, but she couldn't hide the grin of her own.

Matthew was one of the few people she was close friends with. They had met in Los Angeles while they were freshmen in college. Elsa was at UC-Berkeley and Matthew was a superstar linebacker at USC. They were both visiting the Nike store in East L.A. to meet with the location's head of sales. It was an instant click between the two, both talking passionately about how they wanted to be able to help businesses grow their sales even more and create new designs to help promote their products. And, it was Matthew's excited rambling about his passion for wanting to market with businesses that led to Elsa giving him the nickname "Marshmallow." Here was a guy at six-foot-eight-inches and two-hundred-eighty-five pounds going on like a kid in a candy shop about how cool it would be to work for a major corporation and be a part of business decisions and ideas. He was a real soft one beneath his intimidating outward appearance that was for sure.

He had actually worked with Nike for the couple years after he graduated before he came to work for Elsa. He hadn't necessarily envisioned himself as a personal driver for his best friend way back in his freshman year, but he was able to live in New York City, earn a really nice paycheck, and Elsa did occasionally fill him in on details of her deals with Nike. He even got some sweet new Nike apparel out of it too. So, he was happy, and it made him even happier to see that his best friend was thriving in a profession that was dominated by men who still couldn't accept a woman's opinion.

The drive to the Frost Marketing building down on Fifty-Sixth street would usually only take a few minutes, not even, in any normal city. But of course, this was New York City, so it took close to ten or fifteen minutes.

"So, uh…how did that meeting with the Triton Industries guy go?" Matthew asked, glancing at Elsa in the rearview mirror.

"Ugh…don't even get me started," Elsa said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "He was pissed that my brother was joining our public marketing team. Apparently, he doesn't think Jack is capable because he's a 'boy.' That's probably not even the real reason he's mad at me. He's most likely just spiteful because I fucked his daughter."

Matthew almost hit the car in front of him. "Wait… _what_?!"

"Oh, don't act like you didn't hear me."

"No…I know, I know. It's just…holy shit…Ariel Triton? Dude, Elsa, she's a total smoke show! How did you nail that one? Pun intended, by the way."

Elsa shrugged, a smug smirk on her lips. "I really don't know. Something about redheads and copious amounts of alcohol just…damn…unbelievable. In my defense, I didn't realize it was her at first because we were both so wasted. But then on our way back to my place she was like 'oh my dad is gonna be so angry if he finds out.' Well, I'm sure he did find out because that girl has a _loud_ mouth."

"You're ridiculous. I don't know how you do it," Matthew replied, laughing as he turned the corner onto Sixth Avenue.

"Do what?"

"Get all these girls like it's nothing! You blink and girls swoon over you."

"Guess they like a woman of power," Elsa said with another shrug.

Her reputation of going through girls like turning pages in a book wasn't something that was kept a private part of her life. Given that she was a prominent face in the business world now, whenever she was in a bar or a club, someone was bound to report on it. Usually it was just those pop magazines that enjoyed making a big deal out of nothing. But sometimes a small snippet made it into one of the back pages of the New York Times. Usually it was just some low-level reporter trying to make the point that her "recklessness" could put her company at risk.

It was total bullshit, which was why her sexual escapades never gained any real traction or affected her ability to speak to and make deals with some of the biggest corporations in the world. Sometimes she did get an insecure man trying to use her one-night stands against her, but it was always brushed off quickly.

However, she would say that if anything about her night with Ariel Triton got out…well, _that_ might turn into something. She knew reporters always loved to make a big deal out of affairs involving people from different corporations. While it was true Frost Marketing provided Triton Industries with aid in distribution of their products, it was still a business and a race to bigger earnings than the next person. Triton Industries made up about ten percent of Frost Marketing's earnings, so losing them to something petty like Elsa's spending the night with Gerald Triton's daughter would certainly prove to be a huge loss.

There was a _very_ small possibility of that happening though, because while Triton Industries provided ten percent of Frost Marketing's profits, Elsa's company had increased Triton's sales by nearly twenty-five percent over the last year. If anything, _her_ company would be the bigger loss for Triton.

"Here we are boss."

Matthew's voice drew Elsa out of her thoughts, and she looked out the car window at the fifty story building in front of her, of which the forty-fifth, forty-sixth, and forty-seventh floors housed her business.

"Any plan for pick-up today?" he asked once his window was rolled down.

"Not yet. I have several business plans to go over, so I would just plan on it being another late night," she answered. Matthew nodded and rolled his window back up before pulling away.

Given that her company had its own elevator in the building, it didn't take a ridiculously long time to get up to the forty-seventh floor. The main desk, conference rooms, and her office were on that floor, while the separate divisions of the company were located on the two floors below it.

When the elevator doors opened, Elsa was instantly aware of several pairs of eyes on her. She recognized the look immediately: undergrad or graduate students wanting to impress her. They were either here to be interviewed for a potential internship or job, or they were here to interview _her_. Elsa was certainly a popular person for college students to interview. And why wouldn't she be? She was young, gorgeous, wealthy, and successful, and most of the students that came to her wanted to know how she was able to accomplish so much in such a short time.

However, Elsa wasn't aware that she had these interviews today, nor was she aware that she would be seeing Aurora sitting behind the reception desk.

"Hey boss," the blonde said, her voice soft as usual as she gave Elsa a small wave.

"Hey…uh…how come Mulan isn't here?"

"Oh, she had a family emergency. Her father needed her help. She emailed you. Did you not get it?"

"No, I, uh…didn't get to checking my email last night," Elsa replied.

"Ah, I see, so I'm guessing you didn't see my email about scheduling these interviews for today then either?" Aurora's tone showed she knew exactly what that meant as Elsa always made sure to reply to her employees almost instantly, but she retained a playful grin as she met Elsa's capturing blue eyes.

"That would be a correct guess," Elsa said. "My fault…is that all of them?"

"Oh, no…those are the first three. There are four more coming this afternoon. Looks like another long day for you."

Elsa nodded and pursed her lips as she straightened her black tie. "Guess it will be…I'll buzz once I'm ready for the first one."

* * *

The first several interviews went by quicker than Elsa had expected, which wasn't something she was complaining about. The three undergrad students she met with were looking for an internship spot. If Elsa was being completely honest, none of them had really impressed her all that much. Her internships were highly selective, only five or six spots were open at a time. The reasoning behind that was because Elsa usually ended up hiring them after. Most of the time it was to give them the simple work experience if they planned on looking for a job elsewhere. After all, putting Frost Marketing on a resume was very impressive. There was a rare case when she did hire an intern long-term. Aurora was one such instance of that.

In the time she had between interviews, Elsa had Aurora grab her coffee and lunch while she started reading through the presentation Jack had sent her for his upcoming meeting with Triton Industries. Elsa had informed her brother of Gerald Triton's premature hostility at having a "boy" tell him what to do with his company, because apparently that's what Frost Marketing was trying to do, which, as Elsa found herself saying about a lot of things in the business world, was total bullshit. So, Jack made sure to have his sister look over his proposed ideas and speaking points. He wanted to sound as professional as possible even though this was his first real gig at marketing to a huge industry, and Elsa was proud of him for taking this kind of initiative in making sure he would be prepared as best as he could.

"Boss." Elsa looked up at Aurora's voice, and the blonde stood in the doorway, holding an iced coffee and brown bag from Dunkin' Donuts. "Just delivering lunch, like you asked."

"Thanks. You can just set it right there," Elsa said, nodding to the front of her desk.

"By the way…sorry about catching you off guard with all the interviews today. I totally should have texted you this morning to double check."

"Don't worry about it. I see why you scheduled them…no meetings, which translates to a 'free' day for me, right?"

Aurora laughed softly and nodded. "Seems like it. But anyways, I'll let you finish what you're doing. I'll let you know when the next interviewee is here."

"Aurora," Elsa said just as the blonde was exiting her office. "Don't leave too early tonight…okay?"

The younger woman already felt a wave of heat shoot right to her core at Elsa's implication, and if it was something she was comfortable with, she would've slammed the door and had Elsa bend her over that desk and fuck her right then and there. But she was a relatively shy girl, and the mere thought of the possibility of someone hearing them was enough to make her reconsider that desire.

"Yes boss," was all Aurora managed to get out before she padded away, closing Elsa's door softly behind her.

* * *

She had gotten there around three-thirty, almost forty-five minutes early to their scheduled meeting time. It wasn't that she _planned_ to be this early, it was just that traffic times in the city were extremely inconsistent. The trip to Frost Marketing could've taken anywhere from fifteen minutes on a good day to an hour on a bad one. But, she figured being early never hurt anyone in terms of making a good first impression.

She was greeted at the front desk with a smile from a blonde woman who had to be around the same age as she was. "Hello! I'm assuming you're the last one that's here to meet with Miss Frost?"

"Yes, I was scheduled for four-fifteen."

"Ah, yes…Honeymaren Nattura?"

"That's me. And Maren is fine. I know I'm really early. Traffic can be pretty unpredictable, but I didn't want to risk being late," Honeymaren answered.

"I totally get that," the blonde said back with a small laugh. "Well, Miss Frost should actually be wrapping up the interviewee that was before you, so you won't have to wait too long. I think these interviews went quicker than she was expecting."

 _Yikes_ , she thought. _They were either not giving good answers and generating solid discussion, or, if they were the ones doing the interviewing, they weren't asking the right questions._

The brunette took a seat on one of the black leather chairs in the lobby. She had done her research about Elsa Frost and Frost Marketing. Her brother, Ryder, had even helped her with deciding which questions to ask and how to word them. She thought they had come up with a solid list. And while Honeymaren was confident in her ability to talk to someone as highly regarded as Elsa Frost, this was something she almost needed. Being able to say she scored an internship at Frost Marketing when she applied for graduate school would stand out. After all, this was one of the most sought-after internships in the country. And for good reason. There was nothing about it that wasn't desirable: one of the biggest marketing businesses in the world, a young CEO with all the right qualities, and an environment where the employees were treated well… _Not to mention, she's kind of…super hot._

Honeymaren shook her head at the last thought that permeated her mind. It wasn't something that was subtle though. A person would have to be blind to say that Elsa Frost wasn't absolutely stunning.

"Miss Nattura?"

Honeymaren looked up as the young blonde woman approached her, and she noticed a younger man walking down the hallway. _Must have been the other interviewee_.

"Miss Frost will see you now."

* * *

**A/N: so again, if you’re someone who reads my Belsa fic, this will basically be the exact same story. There will be some slight changes here and there for characterization and relationship purposes.**

**However, if you don’t follow my Belsa fic, then it’s important to know that this fic does deal with mature themes involving BDSM and the topic of rape – anything involving that will be marked at the beginning of the chapter.**

**I’ll try to get these chapters edited to the best of my ability so that I can bring it up to speed with its Belsa counterpart…I’ve never done something like this before haha, so bear with me.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: there is smut in this chapter.

Chapter 2

Honeymaren was a little surprised when she was led to Elsa Frost’s office. She was expecting to go to a conference room, which was usually where any sort of interviews were held between a potential intern or employee and a company boss. But when the dark, oak wood door opened and Honeymaren saw the laptop open and papers scattered across Elsa’s desk, she relaxed a little bit. Every other company boss she had met with before had always tried to give off the image that they were some pristine being, but seeing Elsa working intently at her desk made it feel more laid back and down-to-earth.

“Uh…boss?” the blonde assistant said, clearing her throat to get Elsa’s attention.

“Oh, sorry. I get so caught up in work sometimes,” Elsa said as she closed her laptop. She flashed a smile that Honeymaren assumed to be friendly, but it came off as more of a charming, almost seductive kind of look as she shook her hand. The brunette was already captured in Elsa’s sharp blue gaze that was soft yet paradoxically exhibited an intense confidence. “Thank you, Aurora,” Elsa continued, giving that same charming grin to her assistant. Aurora ducked her head, hiding a bashful smile as she exited the office, closing the door behind her.

“It’s nice to finally be able to come in and meet you,” Honeymaren said, trying to get any early interview jitters out. To her surprise, she didn’t sound nervous.

“Yes, I saw that you applied for the July internship, and Aurora told me that you had been trying to schedule an interview with me for nearly two months now. So tell me,” Elsa paused and leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. She squinted her eyes as she looked at Honeymaren, and the brunette glanced down for a moment, intimidated by Elsa’s somewhat examining gaze. “Why the persistent interest in me?”

“Do people not keep trying if they can’t get an interview with you? I…hope I didn’t annoy your assistant or-,”

“Absolutely not…it’s good to see a potential intern who takes initiative. But, to answer your question, people usually stop trying after a few weeks if I’m consistently unavailable. They’ll wait a couple weeks and then try again. I gotta say…it’s nice to know you didn’t give up. But you still need to answer my question: why so much interest in me?”

Elsa leaned forward a bit, never taking her eyes off the brunette in front of her. She rather enjoyed it – the way Honeymaren kept glancing away, unable to meet her eyes for more than a couple seconds. She wasn’t sure if Honeymaren was feeling nervous or intimidated by her, and she preferred not knowing, although her slightly inflated ego convinced her it was both.

“Well…you’re a powerful businesswoman. The amount of success you’ve had in such little time is pretty much unheard of. I want to pursue a career in marketing. I don’t think I’d want to be a CEO or anything, but working for a large, well-known and respected company doesn’t sound too bad,” Honeymaren answered, almost forcing a soft laugh as she looked back at Elsa.

“So, you’re going into your senior year…do you think you’ll stay at NYU for graduate school or are you planning to go somewhere else?”

“I’m staying at NYU, and I’m actually taking a couple courses this summer.” Honeymaren tugged at the bottom of her navy blouse, the confidence she thought she had still wavering under Elsa’s deep blue stare.

Her shirt drifted down ever so slightly, but it was enough for Elsa’s gaze to follow the frame of Honeymarens’s neck, over her collarbone, and eventually the very top of her br- _Fucking hell, Elsa…stop thinking like a college frat guy._ The CEO mentally berated herself over and over, and she was thankful the brunette didn’t notice.

“Nice,” Elsa got out, taking a moment to collect her thoughts. “They have a fantastic marketing program. But, enough questions on my end. After all, I’m the one that’s supposed to be getting interviewed now.”

Honeymaren laughed softly, more genuine and less forced this time. Maybe the tension she had felt upon first sitting down across from Elsa was slowly fading now. At that, Honeymaren glanced up, her hazel brown eyes locking on the azure ones in front of her. And, seeing that same confident, almost smug grin on Elsa’s face only told her that, no, the intimidation she had felt certainly _hadn’t_ faded away.

Everything about Elsa seemed that way. It wasn’t almost as if the blonde woman was arrogant in a way. Honeymaren thought it would be impossible for Elsa to not have a big ego. She was a CEO after all…they always had an inflated sense of self no matter how humble they projected themselves to be.

“Well, you know that I applied for the internship this summer, but I couldn’t bank on being accepted. If I landed an interview with you, I would still be able to gain valuable insight into the business world. I know you inherited Frost Marketing from your father, so I guess I want to start off with…did you actually _want_ to go into marketing and business? Or did you have another career you were more passionate about?”

_Wow…that’s actually a pretty deep question_ , Elsa thought. She had definitely been asked that same thing many times before, and she always remembered giving pretty vague answers. It was something that did prod into her past, and that was a part of her life she never really talked about. Especially her father. Now that was a topic for another day.

“I definitely had some interest in marketing and the whole aspect of how businesses worked. I mean, I did earn my undergrad degree in business from UC-Berkeley. I guess I did pick it up from my father. You see that a lot with children following in their parents’ footsteps. I just didn’t expect to come into his so early,” Elsa answered, keeping her stoic expression as she watched Honeymaren jot down several things.

Honeymaren nodded as she scanned over her follow up question. She had somewhat expected that kind of response from Elsa. She had read some of the blonde’s interviews in newspapers and magazines, and it always seemed like she just grazed over anything involving her life before college.

“But…I mean, prior to entering Berkeley, or maybe even before high school, was there anything you enjoyed so much that you might have wanted to pursue that instead of business?”

Elsa tensed a little at Honeymaren’s persistence with the topic. “Why so interested?” she replied instead of answering.

The brunette shrugged, still glancing at her notepad. “I just-,”

“Look at me Ms. Nattura,” Elsa interrupted. “It’s imperative, especially in the business world, to make eye contact and hold it."

Honeymaren didn’t hesitate as she locked eyes with the blonde woman across from her. But the hard, somewhat satisfied expression in Elsa’s eyes made her want to instantly look away again. Honeymaren fought the urge though as she continued. “I just think it’s peculiar how goals can be shaped by the people around us. Sometimes parents sort of – I don’t know – don’t really give their children a choice in what profession they go into? But, I can tell you don’t want to answer that. It’s totally fine. I just figured I’d ask.” And with that she gave in, letting her eyes drop back to her notepad.

Elsa, on the other hand, was enjoying this immensely. Honeymaren had come in with confidence at first, but the blonde was terribly proud of how easily she managed to break that down. It wasn’t that she wanted the brunette to feel badly about a question she had asked. No, it was more about Elsa reminding Honeymaren that she was the one in charge. She was the CEO of a huge company after all. So, when she was done talking about something and wanted to move on, that’s what was going to happen.

“It’s just that that kind of question can get personal pretty quick. Maybe another day I’ll answer it,” Elsa said

“Another day?” That got Honeymaren to look at her again. “Am I coming back?”

“Well, if you want the internship spot, then I certainly hope you will. But, if not, I can-,”

“No, wait…I mean, yes…yes, I’d be so honored to have that spot. I’m just a little confused at…why…you sort of offered me that spot? Not complaining, obviously, I would never. I’m thrilled about this.”

Elsa watched as Honeymaren worried at her bottom lip. It was such a common thing for people to do, but Elsa found it incredibly attractive. _I’m sure those lips would feel so good wrapped around my c- what the fuck, Elsa, relax._ Although, the blonde would be lying if she said she didn’t immediately think Honeymaren was the most perfect young woman she had ever seen. She’d also be lying if she said she didn’t – at several points throughout their meeting already – have her thoughts wander to how it would feel to have the brunette pinned beneath her on her bed. _This is_ so _not the time, Elsa._

“I do it occasionally,” Elsa answered, trying hard to pull her mind out of the gutter. _Hard…fuck!_ Elsa was keenly aware of the arousal shooting right between her legs. Let’s just say, she was glad she had the desk between them. Elsa cleared her throat before she continued. “Just from reading over your application and resume for the internship, you seemed like a clever, smart, motivated young woman. I already had a positive image of you before you even walked through my door.

“But I can tell you would do well in the business world. I also understand why you said you didn’t think you would want to be a CEO. There are certain qualities a CEO needs, and you aren’t as, I’ll just say…dominant as a future CEO needs to be. You can be assertive and persistent, but you’re missing that intimidation factor. You’re missing that ‘I’m better than you’ kind of attitude. But, I think through an internship here at Frost Marketing, we can boost that confidence, and maybe by the end of it, you’ll be able to hold eye contact with me for more than five seconds.”

Honeymaren noticed Elsa’s softer tone at the end, and when she shifted her brown eyes up to Elsa’s, she was met with a deep, kind blue gaze and a somewhat playful grin tugging at Elsa’s lips.

“Miss Frost I believe it’s been more than five seconds by now,” was Honeymaren’s response, and it literally took all of Elsa’s will power to keep her from taking the brunette on her desk right then and there.

“Yeah…I guess it has. So, um, let’s hear those other questions you have,” Elsa said, her words a little rushed as she tried to direct as much attention as she could away from the rock hard feeling between her legs. However, it was _very_ hard to ignore. Especially when Elsa could tell she would be able to just have her way with Honeymaren in the bedroom, if it ever came to that. And that was a big ‘if.’ _I’m getting way too ahead of myself._

While Elsa was never shy about her attraction toward a woman, she knew that Honeymaren would be. Elsa couldn’t quite place her finger on it, but there was this certain feeling she had when she first saw the brunette. It was almost as if she could sense she would be able to intimidate her without doing much. The way Honeymaren didn’t hesitate when she told her to look at her and how the brunette could barely look her in the eyes for an extended time after the fact was the exact same way it had been when Elsa had first met Aurora and Anna.

Elsa assumed it was one similar to that where one person was more dominant and one was submissive. In the bedroom at least, that’s how it always was for her, but despite some of her past relationships, she wasn’t incredibly well versed in the lingo of that world, so she had to be careful with it.

But, Elsa put those thoughts behind her for the time being, and she let Honeymaren ask the remainder of her questions. They were all pretty good, and some were ones she was rarely asked. One of the biggest topics that came up between her and Honeymaren was how difficult it could be sometimes as a woman in this kind of work. Elsa was actually pretty open in recalling several stories for the brunette of older male CEOs who still try to talk down to her as if she was some adolescent who had no idea what she was doing. It was nice; the way their interactions had shifted made it feel more like a friendly discussion than a formal interview. In fact, after they had both relaxed a little, their conversations flowed so well that it had already been a little over an hour since Honeymaren had arrived.

Elsa wasn’t complaining though. While she was certainly engrossed in the topics being brought up, she wouldn’t deny that she was using the time to take in as much of Honeymaren as she could. The young woman was quite perfect in every way. From her athletic build, to her deep chocolate eyes, to her brown hair situated in a thick braid much like Elsa’s own – bangs falling over her forehead, not to mention she was intelligent, Elsa was completely captured by her. And, the fact that someone like Honeymaren, who had everything going for her, didn’t exude more confidence was enough to let Elsa know she would most definitely be submissive to her.

But there she was again, getting ahead of herself with terms she didn’t fully understand.

“So uh…I have one more question,” Honeymaren said, pushing several strands of hair out of her face. _I’m going to kill Ryder for this one_ , she thought. “And, um, you can totally blame my brother for it, but, is there some requirement that your assistants have to be attractive?”

Elsa laughed softly, and it was genuine. “Oh, you expect me to believe you don’t really want to know as well?” She raised an eyebrow at Honeymaren, which was a look the brunette found very…seductive almost. She had no issue with answering the question, but she would certainly take the time to tease Honeymaren about it.

“In my defense, I really didn’t come up with the question. But I guess…after thinking about it, it is pretty obvious that your assistants are, uh, top notch…” Honeymaren trailed off a little toward the end. She wasn’t sure it was something she should necessarily be talking about with a woman who would be her “boss” in a couple weeks from now, but Elsa didn’t seem opposed to it.

“Let’s just say it makes the stress from work more bearable for me.”

Honeymarens’s jaw nearly dropped. “Wow, okay…the implication from that was very clear.”

Elsa tilted her head, and she was very aware of the smirk that found its way onto her lips. “What might I be implying?” she returned, keeping her gaze steady on Honeymaren. Oh, she was enjoying this too much. “Surely you know of my reputation of what I do outside the business world.”

Oh yes, Honeymaren was aware. She read the newspapers and magazines. Those small articles in the back caught her eye. “ _Elsa Frost seen with yet another girl.” “Will Elsa Frost’s recklessness with women bring down her company’s reputation?”_ She saw all that good stuff. Of course, she knew it was just someone out there trying to make a big issue out of nothing, and she cringed whenever she saw one of those articles. It was an obvious assumption that CEOs of major companies screwed around with anyone they pleased. But the difference was that Elsa didn’t really care if people knew that she was fucking a different girl every other night, whereas other company heads seemed to try and keep their affairs as secret as possible.

“Okay, maybe I got ahead of myself with the implication part,” Honeymaren said, letting out a nervous laugh, and this time she managed to hold her eyes on Elsa’s. “I guess…you’re young and powerful and successful and attractive so it would-,”

“Oh, so you think I’m attractive? Good to know.”

“I would have to be blind or have really poor taste to say otherwise, Miss Frost.”

“Let’s drop the formalities, shall we?” Elsa suggested. “You’ll be starting your internship in a couple weeks, and I refer to my employees on a first name basis. Does that sound good?”

“Yes…Elsa.” Honeymaren hesitated on saying Elsa’s name for moment. Considering that, as the blonde had mentioned, she would be her boss not too long from now, it was a little weird to imagine calling her anything other than ‘Miss Frost.’ But the more she thought about it, Honeymaren rather liked that Elsa allowed that. It made things feel more personal, like she really wanted to establish a line of trust with her employees.

Across the desk, Elsa was still stuck on how Honeymaren said her name. It was so smooth, and so nice to hear. It also threw the blonde’s mind back into the gutter about all the other things Honeymaren could be saying ‘Yes, Elsa’ to. Except maybe a little louder… _And maybe more of a moan…_ Elsa was dreading the moment she had to stand up and lead Honeymaren out, which was bound to be soon.

“Great. Well, this was certainly my longest interview of the day, but I’m glad it went well,” Elsa said. The smile she gave Honeymaren was anything but a casual and friendly one. It was purposefully charming, and the brunette was happy she was sitting down, otherwise she would have melted right to the floor under Elsa’s blue eyes that were a little hazy now, almost as if there was an unspoken desire trying to be conveyed in that look. Honeymaren wondered what it could be, and she wished she knew.

“I’m happy I was finally able to fit into your schedule,” Honeymaren replied with a shy smile of her own, and she followed suit when Elsa stood up. The blonde quickly walked around the desk and opened the door, holding it open for her.

“Now you always will,” Elsa said as they walked down the main hallway. Elsa stopped at the main desk, nodding to Aurora. “My assistant will show you out. You have my email, so if you need any specifics on the internship, don’t hesitate to contact me. Or, you know, if you just want to email me for the heck of it. Otherwise, I look forward to seeing you then.”

Honeymaren couldn’t help the light blush that filled her cheeks. She wasn’t sure why, but she hoped it wasn’t too obvious. “Thanks,” she replied. “I’m looking forward to the opportunity to work with you and your team.” She gave Elsa a small wave before she turned and followed Aurora down the rest of the hallway to the main elevator.

The first thing Honeymaren did when she exited the office building and got into a cab was call Ryder. She knew he would be eager to hear all about her experience with Elsa Frost. Thankfully, it only took a few rings before he answered.

“Hey! How’d it go?” he asked.

“It went…really well, I think? I’m on my way back now, and I’ll tell you all the details later.”

“Aw, but I want to know now!” he whined.

“Relax, you baby,” she chirped, rolling her eyes at her brother’s antics.

“Fine…I’ll wait. But there’s so much I need answered. Lots of criteria and expectations I have about this woman need to be filled like just how rich is she? Is she really as sexy in person as people say she is? _Is_ she screwing her assistants? I need the juicy details girl!”

“Ryder…your gay is showing…just a little bit.” And, at the mention of Elsa’s attractiveness, Honeymaren didn’t want to be thinking about that in this cab. “I’ll be home soon! K, love ya, bye!” she finished, quickly hanging up and letting out a groan.

The thing was, Honeymaren had been in that situation before: being in front of a wealthy, powerful CEO trying to get an internship spot. Except the last time, it was clear the CEO was trying to charm her and win her over, and Honeymaren had managed to sidestep his attempts for a while. But Elsa was so effortless with her flashy smiles and grins, her ability to joke and be light when the situation called for, and the way she could be assertive and intimidating to show she was still in charge made it so easy for Honeymaren to already fall under her spell.

And, unlike the first time, Honeymaren’s desire to submit to Elsa’s looks and requests came completely voluntarily.

* * *

Elsa glanced up from her laptop when she heard the soft knock at her office door. She knew it was Aurora. After all, all the other employees had gone home. She never had strict work hours. Her employees would leave once all their meetings were finished usually, and sometimes she would even tell them to go home early.

“Hey boss,” Aurora said quietly.

“You know you don’t always have to call me that,” Elsa replied, returning a soft smile to the younger blonde.

“I know…it’s just…you like it when I do, right?” Given that they were the only two still in the company building, Aurora was more comfortable with being bolder in her actions with Elsa, and within moments she had herself straddling Elsa’s hips in the young CEO’s chair.

“Yes, I do.” Elsa smirked as she looked up at Aurora, her hands gripping the blonde’s ass tightly, and she nearly let out a moan when she felt her assistant grind their hips together.

“That girl that just left…she was hot, wasn’t she?” Aurora got out in between deep breaths as she let Elsa unbutton her white blouse, and she gasped when Elsa quickly unclasped her bra.

“Mhm…she was…very hot…” Elsa breathed against Aurora’s skin as she left a trail of light hickeys down the younger woman’s neck and over the tops of her breasts.

One of the things she rather appreciated about Aurora was that she never got jealous when Elsa slept with other women. She was actually pretty open with talking about it too, sometimes even making suggestions to Elsa about girls who would be willing to spend a night with her. Whereas Anna…that girl was ready to pounce at the neck of any other woman Elsa so much as glanced at. While Elsa loved the sex she and Anna had, the redhead was a little too possessive over something that wasn’t even a true relationship. But Aurora knew the terms: it was strictly sex, nothing emotional.

It somewhat surprised Elsa. She had figured that given Aurora’s more shy and quiet personality, the younger blonde would be the exact type to let feelings seep into what they had together. But that wasn’t the case at all. If anything, Elsa thought Anna was the one who was starting to want something more than a purely sexual relationship with her, and that was a big no-no for Elsa right now. She hadn’t found someone she might be willing to give herself to emotionally yet.

“Do you think you’re gonna go for her?” Aurora asked, keeping her eyes steady on Elsa’s as she drifted her hands down to the button on Elsa’s pants. She could feel how hard Elsa was, and she already felt her own arousal hot between her legs at the thoughts of where this night was inevitably headed.

Elsa shrugged, and just imagining what sex with Honeymaren would be like was enough for her to let out a small groan at the continued pressure growing in her pants. “I’ll see how things go with her,” was her response. “But enough of that. Right now, I just want to focus on you.”

“Of course…what would you like me to do for you, boss?” Aurora got out, biting her lower lip, which was something Elsa quickly took advantage of as she captured Aurora’s lips in a searing kiss. When they broke the kiss, Aurora was breathless already, and Elsa kept their lips just centimeters apart before she answered her assistant.

“On your knees.”

* * *

Ryder was literally waiting right in the doorway, and once he saw Honeymaren enter their apartment he bounced on his toes toward her. The brunette just rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm, but she let herself be swept up in his strong embrace regardless.

“I. Need. Details,” Ryder said, gesturing with one hand as he smoothed back his shaggy brown hair with the other. “How was it? What did she say to your questions? Was she really-,”

“Okay, okay, I’ll tell you everything!” Honeymaren said, sitting down next to him on the couch, trying to quell her growing smile and blush. “But, the most important thing is that I got the internship.”

“What?! That’s incredible!” Ryder exclaimed, pulling his sister against his chest in another tight hug. “I’m so happy for you! I knew you’d get it. I mean…you’re wicked smart and you’re so driven to be the best you can be. When does it start again?”

“July first, so in about two weeks. It’s for the whole month, so I’ll be able to get a lot of good experience. It was interesting though. She sort of offered me the spot.”

“Wait, wait, wait. You’re telling me, Elsa Frost, super hot, mysterious, powerful CEO of Frost Marketing _offered_ it to you?”

Honeymaren shrugged and smiled to herself again. “Well, she saw my application, but I doubt she just…does that for every intern spot.”

“Yeah but, I’m sure her assistant or someone sends out a general email to people accepted. So…you’re special. The big-shot, attractive as all hell boss wants you. Which brings me to more important things – how hot is she? Like…magazines always buff everything up a bit, but I feel like-,”

“She’s sexy as fuck,” Honeymaren answered abruptly, her voice quiet as she bit her lip and looked down, not wanting to meet Ryders’s incredulous expression. She almost regretted admitting it. She knew Ryder wouldn’t let her off the hook with this now.

“So you mean that in the way of…she’s so sexy that you want to fuck her, right?” Ryder replied, nudging his sister with his elbow.

Honeymaren groaned and dropped her face into her hands, her cheeks heating up at just the mention of fucking Elsa. _God…she’s probably so good_. But the brunette could only keep that in her mind even though Ryder was definitely not helping. There was a slim to none chance of that ever happening.

Ryder grinned before a soft laugh escaped him. “It’s okay, I won’t give you shit about it. But, I will say, the whole boss-employee thing…is very big these days.”

Honeymaren rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time at Ryder’s comment. Ever since her last…relationship – if she could even call it that, Ryder had been pushing for her to meet someone and date. It confused her that now he was encouraging that with someone who she would be interning with. It also seemed like a pipe dream to Honeymaren. Elsa Frost was gorgeous, and her wealth and power made it even easier for her to get any girl she wanted. Honeymaren didn’t want to be considered just another girl to the blonde.

But, thinking like this was completely ridiculous to Honeymaren. Yes, she found Elsa extremely attractive, but she was going to be there for an internship, and, hopefully a job going into her senior year of undergrad. She wasn’t doing this to score a date with Elsa Frost. _Well…that would just be an added bonus._

“I’m going to be working with this woman for five weeks,” Honeymaren started, “and she could potentially become my boss. I have to keep things professional.”

Ryder gave a dismissive wave of his hand. “Pfft…I highly doubt she keeps things ‘professional.’ I mean, have you _seen_ her assistants? Which brings me to…did you ask her that question about why they’re all beautiful human beings?”

“Ugh, I was hoping you wouldn’t bring that up. But yes, she did.” Honeymaren took her small notepad out of her purse and flipped to the page before handing it to Ryder.

Her brother’s jaw literally dropped as he read the quote. “It makes the stress from work more bearable for me!” he nearly shouted. “Are you kidding?! This is…holy shit, Mar, you have to hop on that now!”

“ _Why_ are you so obsessed about this?!” Honeymaren’s voice rose a little as she laughed through her words.

Ryder set the notebook down on the coffee table in front of the couch before he leaned back into the cushion. He blew a strand of hair out of his face and tapped his chin as the thought about his answer for a moment. “Well…Elsa Frost is…kind of a player? I mean, you know how she goes through girls. So, she obviously has to be good at what she does. And, I, a caring, loving brother, just want you to get laid.”

Honeymaren raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest, and the second their eyes met both of them burst into a fit of laughter, and Honeymaren smacked him on the shoulder.

“I can’t believe you!” she said lightly.

Ryder shrugged and shot Honeymaren a grin. “Well…you’d probably get the job.”

Honeymaren facepalmed and let out an exasperated groan as she shook her head. “Just so you know, I have no intention of sleeping with her.” _That’s a lie,_ she told herself. While she wouldn’t push anything with Elsa, if the blonde offered, she certainly wouldn’t deny her.

“Well, if it happens, I better be the first to know.”

Honeymaren rolled her eyes but kept her smile. It never failed to amuse her with just how enthusiastic Ryder was about this. While some might find it annoying when a someone constantly pushes for them to date or have a night of fun, Honeymaren rather appreciated it. She was thankful for Ryder’s eagerness about finding her a date. While she didn’t think Elsa Frost was necessarily the best person to wish for given her status and history with women, it still wouldn’t hurt to see where things went with this internship.

Her last relationship…wasn’t even a relationship at all, and it had completely ruined her hope that she would ever find love. Ironically, it was something that happened during her previous internship last summer at another marketing company. It was eight weeks though, and maybe it was that lengthy time that allowed the whole thing to keep escalating. It was something Honeymaren knew she would never fully move past, and she blamed herself for not saying something to someone about it sooner. But this internship with Frost Marketing would give her a hopefully happier start to the new school year; her senior year of undergrad was something that should be an exciting time. It would almost be a fresh start for her. And she needed that.

* * *

After the long day of interviews and going over Jack’s business proposals, Elsa had honestly debated whether or not she wanted to bring Aurora home with her. But after Aurora had given her _the_ most amazing head in her office – _Well, I say that every time she blows me_ – and Elsa looked down into her soft, submissive blue eyes, her lips coated with Elsa’s thick cum, the CEO knew she wanted more.

But, Elsa would admit she was pretty wiped out from the day. She didn’t need anything too rough or crazy tonight. She just needed a good, satisfying lay, and she knew Aurora could give that to her.

They didn’t even make it to Elsa’s bedroom. Their lips only parted for air, and soon Elsa felt the back of her legs hit the edge of her couch. She pulled Aurora on top of her, the younger blonde straddling her hips, and Aurora let out a soft moan when she felt Elsa’s erection press against her heated core.

Aurora pulled back for a moment but still kept their lips just centimeters apart, her eyes glazed with pure lust for Elsa, and she rested her hands on the button of Elsa’s pants. She knew Elsa just needed to relax tonight, and she was more than happy to help her with that.

“Can I fuck you tonight, boss?”

And Elsa thought she would come just at the sound of those words.

“Of course,” was her response, and she tugged on Aurora’s blouse, smirking against her lips. “Why don’t you take this off for me first though, okay?”

Aurora nodded eagerly, and she quickly unbuttoned her blouse before she tossed it carelessly on the floor. Her bra went next, and Elsa was practically salivating at the sight of Aurora’s pale breasts. She knew Elsa wanted more though, and she didn’t hesitate as she stood in front of the blonde and slid her skirt off.

Elsa took Aurora’s hand, pulling her forward so she was standing right in front of her. The blonde moved her hands slowly up the backs of Aurora’s thighs. Elsa leaned forward, and she trailed light kisses down Aurora’s stomach as she hooked her fingers on the waistband of her panties, sliding them down as her lips moved lower. She kissed the top of Aurora’s sex, which elicited a high-pitched gasp from the younger blonde.

Once Aurora kicked her panties away, she grabbed Elsa by her tie and pulled the blonde’s lips against her own in a heated kiss. It was something that turned Aurora on immensely: when she would be stripped naked while Elsa remained in her suit. It was hot…and it was degrading in a way that made it clear to Aurora she was only there for Elsa’s pleasure. She loved it though.

“Any harder and your zipper will break,” Aurora said, her voice low and dripping with sex. Oh, how eager she was to have Elsa inside her.

“Then maybe you should do something about that.”

Aurora bit her lip and nodded as she dropped to her knees, her hands swiftly unbuttoning Elsa’s pants. She tugged Elsa’s pants and briefs down just enough, and Elsa let out a sigh of relief when her cock was free of the pressure. She moaned softly when she felt Aurora’s lips wrap around the head, her hand coming up to grip her thick base.

Aurora didn’t need to do much. She flicked her tongue across the tip of Elsa’s cock. She knew how much it wound up the blonde, which was evident by the sharp jerk of Elsa’s hips and the sharp gasp that followed. Aurora used the tip of her finger to tease Elsa, spreading her pre-cum all over her thick member. Elsa hated being teased though. When she wanted something from Aurora, she wanted it that moment, so Aurora wasn’t surprised when she felt Elsa’s strong grip around her wrists as she was pulled harshly so she was on Elsa’s lap again.

Aurora felt Elsa’s cock press against her stomach, and she nearly let out a moan just at the anticipation of having it inside her. She met Elsa’s eyes, dark with nothing but lust and want, and she winced slightly when she felt Elsa dig her nails into her wrists. She didn’t mind though. In fact, she never minded when she woke up with bruises on her thighs or neck, or scratches on her back, or bite marks on her shoulders and inner thighs. She let Elsa do to her however she wanted. After all, a little pain was a small price to pay for the pleasure that always followed.

When Elsa released her hands, she knew not to take too long. Aurora lifted her hips, and a soft moan escaped her when she felt the tip of Elsa’s cock brush her entrance. She wrapped her hand around Elsa’s base, and a louder moan followed this time when she felt the first few inches of Elsa’s cock push inside her. She continued slowly, letting out little moans and expletives as she felt herself take Elsa even deeper into her.

“Fuck…” Aurora nearly whined when she felt their hips touch. She could feel her walls stretching and adjusting to the thick cock now fully inside her.

Elsa loved when Aurora fucked her, and feeling how wet and hot she was around her cock already, Elsa knew this would be a night where it wouldn’t take her long to come. Elsa pulled Aurora’s lips to hers as the younger blonde began grinding their hips together, and Aurora moaned into her mouth when she felt Elsa’s cock move inside her.

Elsa wrapped her arms around Aurora, and she dragged her nails harshly down the younger girl’s back. Aurora let out a somewhat strangled cry of either pleasure or pain. Elsa didn’t really care which it was.

Aurora lifted her hips only a few inches before dropping them down again, riding the blonde slowly now, making sure to take Elsa’s entire length back into her each time. She gasped and moaned at the feeling of Elsa’s cock grinding against her clit each time she came back down, and she could already feel the pressure building inside her.

Elsa placed hot, open-mouthed kisses along Aurora’s jaw, and she switched to her teeth when she reached the blonde’s neck.

“Ah…Elsa!” Aurora gasped when she felt her skin pinched between Elsa’s teeth. She tilted her head to the side a little, giving Elsa more access to her neck. She knew Elsa’s favorite spot to mark her. She knew it was coming, but she could never quite prepare herself for the pain that shot through her as Elsa sunk her teeth into the base of her neck.

Aurora’s hands wove through Elsa’s platinum blonde hair, and she bit her lip so hard trying to prevent the tears from coming to her eyes that after a few moments she tasted blood in her mouth. She couldn’t make up her mind about whether she one-hundred percent enjoyed the pain Elsa gave her, but that was always a fleeting thought anyways. Because it didn’t take long for her to be brought back to the pleasure she was feeling as she quickened her pace on Elsa’s cock, riding her harder.

She knew she was close. She could feel her walls tightening around Elsa’s rock hard erection, and she was well aware of the sweat beading on her skin and the arousal dripping between her legs. She just needed a little more…

“Fuck…Elsa…I-I’m so close…” Aurora got out in between heavy breaths and deep moans, and Elsa knew what would push her over the edge.

Elsa slowly slid one of her hands up Aurora’s thigh before she pressed her thumb against the top of her sex, and the second Elsa began rubbing her clit in slow circles she hit her climax.

“ _Fuck_!” Aurora nearly yelled out as she shut her eyes, her nails digging into Elsa’s shoulders as white-hot pleasure coursed through her.

And, the feeling of Aurora’s walls clenching around her cock as she shook with her orgasm was enough to bring Elsa to her own release. She came deep inside Aurora, and she let out a sharp breath with each shot of cum. She bucked her hips into Aurora’s, trying to prolong the blonde’s orgasm as long as she could.

But Elsa knew Aurora was done when her moans turned into soft whimpers and she collapsed against her chest. Elsa let her head fall back against the couch cushion and closed her eyes, still breathing heavily as she came down from her orgasm.

Aurora lifted her hips off Elsa’s cock, and she almost whined in displeasure at the loss of contact, but she kept herself seated on Elsa’s lap.

“Goddamn, that was good,” Aurora sighed out, her breath still hot against Elsa’s neck.

“You’re always good,” Elsa mumbled. She could feel herself giving into her exhaustion, and even Aurora heard how tired Elsa’s voice was. And, a tired Elsa was her cue to leave.

“I’m gonna clean up and then I’ll get out of here,” she said softly, kissing Elsa’s cheek before she got up and headed to the bathroom, grabbing her clothes along the way.

Elsa watched Aurora walk off, and she sighed out as she stood soon after, pulling up her briefs and pants as she went to her bedroom, finally, to change. She quickly threw on a pair of loose boxers and a white tank top before she padded back to the living room, leaning against the edge of the couch.

“You know, you don’t have to leave,” Elsa called out to Aurora. The light in the bathroom flicked off and the door clicked open a few seconds later.

“You don’t like it when someone stays though,” Aurora said back quietly.

“Yeah but, that’s always with random girls. You’re my friend. And come on, don’t act like this is the first time I’ve said you can stay.” Elsa raised her eyebrow and grinned at Aurora, giving her a soft nudge with her elbow.

Aurora glanced away from Elsa for a moment. Her heart always swelled and beat faster when the blonde was like this. It was remarkable to see the change in Elsa from when she was at work to when she was at home. And, Aurora thought, that was exactly why she didn’t mind leaving. So she decided to finally be upfront with Elsa about it.

“Elsa, if I stay, I’m afraid I’ll get too attached to you and want something more out of this,” Aurora answered, bringing her eyes to meet Elsa’s again. “You were really straightforward about having no feelings involved, and I’m totally fine with keeping it that way. I don’t want to risk it.”

Elsa nodded in understanding. She was glad Aurora was honest with her, and she agreed with the younger woman: mixing feelings into this wouldn’t end well for either of them. Elsa was very good with keeping her heart locked away from someone. But, this was a two way street, and if Aurora thought she would be more likely to catch feelings for Elsa if she stayed, then the blonde had no issue in letting her leave. She respected Aurora’s decision that way.

“Alright…I’ll see you on Monday then,” Elsa said with another small nod. “Forward any emails or scheduling messages to me…get some rest this weekend. Get home safe.”

“Of course.” Aurora smiled and gave Elsa a soft kiss on the side of her mouth before she left, and Elsa watched as she closed the front door behind her.

Once she heard the muffled ding of the elevator to her apartment, Elsa let out a mix of a sigh and groan as she headed back to her bedroom. If she was being honest with herself, there was always something lacking whenever she was with Aurora…or Anna…or any girl for that matter. While the sex was great, there was still this unfulfilled desire in Elsa whenever she was finished. Those little scratches or bite marks on Aurora’s skin weren’t enough. And the way Anna submitted to every one of Elsa’s requests - eagerly spreading her legs for Elsa whenever the blonde so much as gave her a certain look – wasn’t enough.

Maybe it was the fact that what she had with Aurora and Anna wasn’t very stable. She never usually saw or met with them outside of the weeks they worked, and when they were at work, she never got too personal with them.

She hated to admit it, but perhaps she did want something a little more consistent. But what she knew for sure was that she wanted – needed – something where she could be more dominant and demanding to the girl beneath her. Something sadistic, even. All she needed was someone who could fulfill those dark desires. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: nice, long chapter for you guys here. I have to say, it has been fun turning this into an Elsamaren fic. I also really enjoy how well Honeymaren and Ryder’s relationship translates into this story, because I totally see them having this kind of relationship if you put them in a modern setting (and probably canon, too, for that matter).
> 
> Hope yall enjoyed.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm really excited to develop the Elsamaren relationship within the context of this fic. Good stuff coming.

Chapter 3

* _Two days later_ *

Elsa was up bright and early, which wasn't very characteristic of her on a Sunday, but she had promised Jack she would meet with him at nine to finalize his presentation for Triton Industries. He was meeting with them tomorrow afternoon, and Elsa could tell her younger brother was feeling a little nervous from their last conversation over the phone.

Elsa threw on a pair of loose, grey sweatpants and a plain blue athletic shirt. She wished she could go into work like this all the time, but alas, the pressures of being the CEO of a major company didn't allow for that sort of thing. It was safe to say she appreciated the weekends even more now than she did in college; dressing down was seen as a privilege to her now.

She put her platinum blonde hair in her usual braid, and she grabbed her backpack with her laptop in it before she exited her penthouse apartment, locking the front door behind her.

The walk to the Dunkin' Donuts only took about five minutes as it was only a few blocks down from her building. Elsa was glad it didn't take long too, because while it wasn't necessarily that hot today, it was still humid. She blamed the muggy city air for that.

She was fifteen minutes early, which had become a habit ever since she came into the business world, and there wasn't an ungodly long line, so she figured she might as well grab some breakfast while she was here. She hopped in line and grabbed her credit card from her wallet, and when she glanced up, she recognized the shorter brunette woman in front of her standing next to a taller brown-haired man that bore striking similarities.

"Honeymaren, hey," Elsa said, giving a genuine smile to the brunette when she turned around at the sound of her voice.

"Hey! And please, Maren is fine," Honeymaren answered, a smile of her own lighting up her face, and she mentally berated herself for maybe sounding too happy. She turned to Ryder, who was already bursting at the seams to say hello to the blonde. "Elsa, this is my brother, Ryder. As you can see, he's…really excited to meet you."

Elsa laughed softly at the young man's enthusiasm as he shook her hand.

"I'm so happy that Mar got the internship with you," Ryder said, his wide smile never leaving his face. "She's worked so hard for this opportunity."

Honeymaren playfully smacked Ryders's arm, and she internally cringed at how cheesy he sounded.

"Well, I was happy to give a spot to her. I'm looking forward to working with her," Elsa replied, giving a somewhat lopsided grin to Honeymaren, which the brunette found absolutely adorable. "But, if I may ask, what are you doing all the way up here? Long way from NYU."

"Yeah, we – and this is going to sound super cliché – take a walk around Central Park every so often," Honeymaren answered. “It’s more peaceful compared to the ones near us even if it is a hike to get up here sometimes."

"I don't think it's cliché at all. It's nice. Wish I had the time to do that. Better enjoy it before you start my internship," Elsa said, shooting a playful wink to Honeymaren, and the brunette could've sworn she felt her heart burst at that look, because she certainly didn't interpret it in the light-hearted way Elsa intended. In fact, nearly everything the blonde did seemed hot and seductive to Honeymaren.

Honeymaren nearly hated the way she found herself swept under Elsa's effortless charm so quickly. Then again, she figured that's how Elsa was able to get girls so easily. And if she was being honest, if Elsa wasn't a total playgirl, Honeymaren wouldn't mind at all that she was attracted to her. But because Elsa _was_ , Honeymaren minded it a lot. She had never been caught under someone's spell so quickly before, and while she would swear she hated this feeling, there was a part of her that enjoyed it, and she craved more of it. She craved more of _Elsa_.

"Saying goodbye to my free time for a month then, I'm assuming?" Honeymaren asked, her voice light as she returned Elsa's jest, shaking her previous thoughts from her mind for the moment.

"Most of it, at least," Elsa answered, a soft laugh escaping her. She let Honeymaren and Ryder place their order before she did the same. She looked around for Jack, and she rolled her eyes when she still didn't see him. It was only a couple minutes to nine now.

"Meeting someone?" Honeymaren asked when she noticed Elsa's eyes dart around the small Dunkin' Donuts café.

Elsa nodded as she pursed her lips. "My brother. He has his first big presentation tomorrow so…just figured I'd give it one last look with him."

"Oh wow…that must be a big deal for him."

"Yeah, he's kinda nervous. In all honesty, he should be," Elsa replied, another smile coming to her lips as she let out a breath of a laugh. "I'm sure you've heard of Triton Industries?" Honeymaren nodded. "Right, well he's meeting with their CEO who was really…not happy when I told him that I made Jack the assistant head of our marketing team."

Honeymaren's eyebrows rose a bit after Elsa's words. While she didn't know a ton about Elsa's brother, she had heard enough through their interview the previous week about how he was a sophomore at Columbia University. She was impressed that he was managing the work-load at that school while also completing separate projects associated with his job at his sister's company. Even though it was part-time, he was now working with other big-time companies, and that wasn't something that was free of stress.

"Well, I suppose Mr. Triton has to deal with it, hmm?" Honeymaren said with a small grin. "I mean, you are the CEO of Frost Marketing after all, and it was your decision."

"Which is exactly what I told him. Except in…nicer, more business-like terms." Elsa took another glance around the café, and she sighed out when she saw her little brother just walk through the door. "But…if he can't learn to come at least ten minutes early to a casual meeting with his own sister, I can't imagine he'll impress Mr. Triton too much," she continued as she took her iced coffee and breakfast sandwich from the counter.

Honeymaren laughed softly as she absentmindedly gave Elsa a small nudge with her elbow. "Oh come on, I'm sure he'll be fine. Just give him a break."

Elsa tilted her head and squinted her eyes in mock thought before she shook her head when she noticed Jack walking up to her. "Hm…nah, he's my brother, I'm never gonna give him a break," she replied before she gave Jack a playful shove.

Seeing Elsa carefree right now was a stark contrast to when Honeymaren had interviewed the blonde the week before. While Elsa had kept the mood of the interview light, there was still a very prominent air of professionalism and dominance that came from her. But now, Honeymaren found it rather cute with how Elsa interacted with Jack…just like typical siblings, and she knew about that all too well.

"I'll see you next week though," Elsa continued. "Unless we run into each other like this again." With that, Elsa gave what was definitely a charming smile to Honeymaren before adding a cute wink, which basically melted the brunette's heart.

Honeymaren nodded, and she could feel a blush coming to her cheeks. "I'm looking forward to it," she said, returning Elsa's smile with a shy one of her own.

Elsa gave a short wave to Ryder as well as she watched them leave, and she mentally slapped herself when she found her eyes drifting down Honeymaren's back, admiring the brunette's figure and eventually settling on her ass. _Damn, what those jeans do for her-_

"Ow!" Elsa exclaimed when she felt Jack punch her shoulder, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Dude, seriously?!" Jack said, and incredulous expression on his face as he started laughing at his sister.

"What?"

Jack rolled his eyes and sat down at a corner table across from Elsa. "Oh, come on, you aren't subtle at all. You literally just eye-fucked her."

"Okayyy," Elsa drawled, and she squinted her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "That is an exaggeration. I was just…appreciating a beautiful woman."

"Yeah, just like you 'appreciate' your office assistants, right?" Jack countered with a playful smirk.

Elsa opened her mouth to reply before she closed it and tilted her head slightly. "Well…you're not wrong there," she eventually said, eliciting a light laugh from her brother.

Jack shook his head, his expression from moments before returning to his face. "You are literally a frat boy. Like…you actually can't keep it in your pants for more than a day, can you?"

"I most definitely can."

"Well I bet you can't."

"Really?" Elsa countered. "You're on."

Jack crossed his arms across his chest as he pressed his lips together for a brief moment. "Fine. I bet you can't go this week without having sex with someone."

"Um…you do know Aurora is my assistant this week, right?"

A mocking smile lit up Jack's face as he extended his arms to the side in a moment of proud accomplishment. "Hey, hey…looks like I already won this bet!"

Elsa rolled her eyes and let her face fall into the palm of her hand as she let out a groan. "You're ridiculous. Plus, you haven't even come up with what I owe you if I lose."

" _When_ you lose the bet, you are going to get me a new game console." Elsa's eyebrows rose at that. "If _I_ lose the bet, I will…save up to take you out to a restaurant of your choice, which I know you'll make an expensive one."

Elsa darted her eyes around the small café, tilting her head from side to side as she thought about this. On one hand, she thought this was crazy, and it was something only close siblings could ever do to each other. On the other hand, though, she knew she would find it amusing to see Jack attempt to save all this money to take her out. And besides, her dropping five or six-hundred dollars on a new game console for him wasn't a huge deal. If she was honest with herself, it was really a win-win situation. If she won, she would get a nice dinner on her brother's tab. And if she lost, well, at least she would still have some damn good sex with Aurora.

"Sounds like a deal to me," Elsa finally responded, brushing some loose strands of hair out of her face. "Now…moving on from that extremely over-dramatic fiasco we just had, let's run through what you want to say tomorrow during your meeting.

Jack nodded and let out a laugh as he pulled his laptop out of his backpack. He opened it and pulled up his presentation, which was very simple – only six slides, before he leaned forward a bit, looking at Elsa with a puzzled expression.

"So tell me why _I'm_ the one pitching a new idea for an Adidas ad to the company that will then pitch _my_ idea to Adidas and take credit for it, _and_ we work with Nike," Jack said, running his hand through his snowy white hair while raising his eyebrows at Elsa.

"Because Triton Industries doesn't have anyone creative on their team," Elsa said bluntly before letting out a breathy laugh. "But…they're more about distributing products rather than coming up with ideas about how to sell those products. That's where we come in. While we don't work with Adidas or have some sort of deal with them, we do have a partnership with Triton Industries, so we both help each other out when needed. Granted…we do most of the helping."

Jack couldn't help the laugh that escaped him at how straightforward Elsa was. He knew enough about what his sister's company did, but he was just starting to get more acquainted with all the specifics. He would admit that he was pretty amazed at how there was always some sort of connection between one company and another, even if they didn't directly work with each other.

"So," Elsa continued, "what do you have so far?"

"It's a pretty simple idea actually," Jack started. "Adidas made a huge comeback when they brought back their classic Stan Smith shoes. Now, they're at the pinnacle of style in the shoe industry. People my age don't need much convincing to buy them, because they look great. I'm giving them the idea of bringing together superstar athletes and celebrities all in one place, in the same ad, conversing with each other. People like James Harden, David Beckham, ya know?

"This would be to reach out to a younger audience. Like…little kids seeing an athlete they idolize wearing this awesome shoe and talking to _another_ famous person that they love about that show, and that shoe is something they're gonna want. Pretty much every Adidas and Nike ad you see out there focuses on the actual participation of sports. This would just take it in a different direction by bringing together a bunch of people who are evolving sports every day. This ad wouldn't necessarily be about performance, but more about style, which is something every kid and young adult looks to add to their daily life. You think that'll be good enough for Triton?"

Elsa nodded instantly as she gave her brother a proud smile. "Yeah, that sounds really good. That's exactly what you were supposed to do: give the foundation, and then Adidas takes the reigns after that. But that's good, and I definitely think stepping away from the typical sport's performance ad will be a fresh change. And if Gerald Triton gives you a hard time about anything just let me know and I'll have a word with him."

Jack smiled and took a sip of his coffee as he nodded. "Of course. I know I can always count on you to stick up for me."

Elsa let out a quiet chuckle and crossed her arms over her chest. "Hey, you're my brother, I'm required to do that," she said lightly.

Jack just rolled his eyes in response as he typed a few extra notes into his powerpoint. He felt more relieved about his idea pitch after going through it with Elsa. He knew the idea was good, but he needed that extra push of confidence, which was what Elsa gave him easily.

"So uh, whatcha up to for the rest of the day?" Jack asked, putting his laptop away carefully in his bag.

They got up and threw away their trash, and they left the Dunkin' Donuts, sipping their coffees as they started in the direction of Elsa's apartment.

Elsa pursed her lips and bobbed her head from side to side a few times in thought before she shrugged and shook her head. "Honestly, nothing. I mean, I _should_ send out emails to the interns since that does start next week, but…I might just do that tomorrow."

"Ya know, for being the CEO of a massive company, you sure do procrastinate a lot," Jack replied.

"Listen, I'm twenty-three. I still have the right to procrastinate."

"Well, if you decide to procrastinate even more, one of my buddies is having a party tonight. You're welcome to come."

"Wait, you're having a party on a Sunday?"

"Jeez, you really aren't gonna make this easy for me. But yes, we are. Just accept it."

Elsa gave Jack a playful shove on his shoulder as a smile came to her lips. It was nice that she was able to be so carefree with her younger brother. After their father had passed, she definitely noticed that they had become closer. It wasn't that they had disliked each other or anything like that, but they were just able to trust and rely on one another even more so than before, and that was something Elsa really appreciated.

"Part of me is thinking you're just trying to bait me into losing our bet," Elsa said.

Jack sighed out dramatically and slouched his back in defeat. "Oh darn…ya caught me!"

"Oh my god, shut up," Elsa replied, rolling her eyes at her younger brother's antics.

"Bait or not, you're always fun at parties. Pleeeease come," he dragged out.

"I'll think about it," was her response.

* * *

To her surprise, Elsa ended up passing on Jack's party invitation. She had been to a number of them before, and while they were fun and filled with plenty of drunk, willing college girls, Elsa decided to be a responsible CEO for the night and send out her introductory emails to her interns.

She had a good group of undergrad students coming to her internship next week. Given that she had several thousand applicants each year and only took five or six, it was safe to say she had one of the most competitive internships in the business world. She was also thankful she had Aurora and Mulan to help her read through all the applications that came in. That was something she would never do on her own…way too time consuming.

It shocked Elsa how lazy she could be sometimes. She had an intense work ethic all her life and throughout college. She was always motivated to get things done, but after her father passed away and she stepped into his role as CEO, she found herself with more free-time than she thought she would have with this kind of job. While she definitely had to attend her fair share of meetings and interviews, other aspects of the company could be handled by her assistants and the leaders of the separate departments within the company.

However, these introductory emails to her interns were something that should absolutely come from her. Elsa valued establishing a line a trust and friendship with her employees, and that held true for interns as well. She attributed that mindset to her age. Given that her interns were at most only a few years younger than she was, she understood the pressures of finding the right job and the struggles of even _getting_ a job in the first place. She was privileged to have waltzed into a massive company like this, but it was only because of a sudden tragedy. Had her father not passed away, she would have had to work day and night to ensure internships and job opportunities. She figured the least she could do in her newfound position of power and wealth was help lessen the stress on these new interns.

Elsa scanned over her email a couple times, looking for any typos and whatnot. It was a pretty general email. She just introduced herself and gave a brief overview of what they could expect at the internship and what _she_ expected of them. She hit the send button before she closed her laptop and set it beside her on the bed.

The internship made her busier than usual that was for sure. She didn't mind though. In fact, through her past couple experiences of doing this, she rather appreciated when the interns wouldn't hesitate to ask her questions and come directly to her for help. She thought she had a good group this year too. And, if she was being honest with herself, she wasn't totally discounting the chance that she _would_ try to get with a certain brunette that was part of that group.

Elsa couldn't deny her instant attraction to Honeymaren. She was never someone to ignore a gorgeous young woman. And, Honeymaren had literally everything Elsa found desirable. It was new for Elsa though; she never got caught up on a girl so quickly before. But there was something about Honeymaren's demeanor and personality that captured Elsa from the moment she walked in last week for their interview. It was almost as if Elsa could sense it, this submissive side to the brunette, how she instantly responded to Elsa whenever she was asked to do something. Elsa felt this intense desire to exploit that submissiveness, and while she had had her experiences with that, she never thought she would be someone who would strongly be into that sort of thing. But now she found that she was almost craving that kind of relationship with someone.

The blonde let out a short groan as she rested her head back onto the pillow, draping an arm over her head. It was a common thought for her throughout the last week: that there was something lacking to what she had with Aurora and Anna, and she wasn't sure why meeting Honeymaren had sparked that feeling and those thoughts in her all of a sudden.

Elsa let her mind drift back to the brunette yet again. She couldn't help it. She wanted to know what it would be like to have Honeymaren under her with her arms pinned above her head. She wanted to know how her name would sound on the brunette's lips, and what it would feel like to be inside her…Elsa groaned out louder this time when she felt the pressure grow between her legs. She would really have to get these desires in check if she was going to spend five weeks around Honeymaren.

She grabbed her phone from her bedside table, and she rolled her eyes at how weak she was to her own desires. She sent Aurora a text, telling the blonde to come over. Or rather… _asking_ Aurora if she wanted to come over, but the younger blonde knew well enough by now that 'no' wasn't the correct response.

Elsa nearly let a quiet moan escape her after she read Aurora's response that she would be heading over in a few minutes, which was what she expected anyway, but it still sent a whole new wave of pleasure and anticipation directly between her legs. She stayed in her bed for the time being, her erection only getting harder as she thought about the night she was going to have with Aurora. She sometimes wondered if she should feel bad for using Aurora for sex. Elsa never actually hung out with Aurora outside of work, and, as was expected, she never had Aurora stay the night. But then again, the younger blonde was completely willing, so Elsa had nothing to feel guilty about.

Elsa was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a soft knock on her door, and she padded out of her bedroom, running a hand through her thick, fluffy bangs before she opened the door.

"Hey," she said to Aurora. "Was kind of surprised you said you'd be over. Thought you'd be doing something."

Aurora grinned as she stepped into Elsa's apartment, leaning her back against the door once it closed behind her. "No, but I'm about to be," came her response, and she wrapped her hand around Elsa's braid, tugging the blonde's lips to her own.

Elsa sighed out in content, and if Aurora's lips weren't still glued to her own she would have laughed when she briefly thought about the bet she had made with Jack earlier in the day. _He is going to be one happy guy tomorrow_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know a lot of people have their opinions on Elsanna, but don't worry, I don't lean heavy into their relationship and they are not related here if you didn’t already realize that.
> 
> I’ll be getting chapters 4 and 5 up over the next few days.
> 
> Happy reading!


	4. Chapter Four

* _One week later_ *

Honeymaren was startled awake by a heavy thump next to her on the bed. She jumped up with a gasp, but she quickly rolled her eyes when she saw Ryder literally bouncing on the mattress. It was seven in the morning… _Too early for his shenanigans,_ she told herself.

"It's your big day!" he said in his typical sing-song tone whenever he was excited.

Honeymaren smiled softly and nodded as the realization came to her through her sleepy, early-morning haze. Yes, she was excited; today she started her month-long internship at Frost Marketing. She was somewhat nervous, however. After all, she would be with five other incredible young people who she could only imagine were hoping just as much as she was to land a job with Elsa for the coming year or in the near future. But, she couldn't help but feel giddy at the thought of being around Elsa for a whole month. There was something so intense about the blonde, something that kept pulling Honeymaren's thoughts back to her.

She wanted to get to know Elsa, and not just because she was trying to get a job at Frost Marketing, but because she was hoping for something more. Whatever that "something" was, Honeymaren still didn't know, and she nearly hated how much she found herself liking the blonde already. _I barely know her._

"You're smiling," Ryder said, snapping Honeymaren out of her thoughts. "You're thinking about her again, aren't you?" he continued, a slight teasing tone to his voice now.

Honeymaren huffed and threw her blanket off her, purposely hitting Ryder in the face with it. She hopped out of bed and headed to her closet, already wondering what she should wear.

"Okay, so maybe I was," she admitted as she glanced over her clothes. "But now I'm thinking about what I should wear, so come here and help me."

"You're so demanding," Ryder replied with a dramatic huff, but he complied and soon he was standing next to the brunette. "Okay, you want to look nice, but not too much like a pushover. You want to look hot, but not too much like a total whore, ya know?" That elicited a giggle from Honeymaren as she watched him flip through the various articles of clothing that were on the hangers.

"I'm thinking something simple too," Ryder continued. "Simple but pretty. Here." He took out two pieces of clothing and handed them to Honeymaren with a confident nod.

Honeymaren looked down at the clothes in her hands: a pair of black slacks and a navy button-down blouse. "Wait, isn't this what I wore when I went to interview her?"

"Why, yes it is…and you got the internship, didn't you? It's just continuing the good energy," he answered. "Anyways, I'll get some breakfast out for you while you change."

Honeymaren couldn't help the endearing smile that came to her face once Ryder left her room. It was rare for a person to have someone like him; even as siblings, he went above and beyond what was normally expected. He cared so much about her well-being and the things she was passionate about, and vice-versa. After their parents separated, Honeymaren found that she and Ryder seemed to only grow closer and look out for each other even more than they had done when they were younger. And, well, throughout the years they had been through a lot together.

When Honeymaren pulled up the slacks and went to button them, she quickly noticed they were one of her tighter pairs. She rolled her eyes – as she usually did after most things Ryder did – and she instantly knew why. _He is unbelievable_ , she thought. Once she finished changing, she brushed through her hair and put it in her usual braid that ran down her back, her bangs falling over her forehead. She wasn't one to gloat about herself, but she knew she was one of those lucky girls who could manage to pull off bangs; she would admit that it normally wasn’t an extremely good look for people.

She exited her room to the smell of bacon, and she knew Ryder was cooking up a storm, one of the many things he loved to do. And as she neared the table, she saw that he had already set out a plate of sunny-side eggs and bacon for her with a glass of orange juice. _Gah, he's too sweet_.

Ryder turned from the stove, and once he saw Honeymaren he let his jaw drop in his usual dramatic fashion. "Damn girl, you look good as hell!" he exclaimed, and Honeymaren couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. "Just one more thing."

Ryder went over to his sister and undid the top two buttons of her shirt, made an "okay" sign with his hand, and returned to the stove.

"Um…why?" Honeymaren asked, another light giggle escaping her.

"Girl, you have the gift of perfect boobs. You gotta flaunt that!"

"Oh my god, Ryder, I'm not trying to sleep my way into a job!" She playfully gave her brother a shove, and Ryder dramatically stumbled into the kitchen table.

But Ryder threw his head back nonetheless as he let out a loud, wholesome laugh. He brought his own plate to the table and sat down across from Honeymaren, looking at the brunette with bright, humorous eyes.

"It has nothing to do with that. I mean, I'm sure Miss Frost would eye-fuck you anyway regardless, but I'm just-,"

"Wait, wait…she'll _what_?" Honeymaren got out, an incredulous expression remaining on her face as she finished the last of her eggs.

"Eye-fuck. Like, what she did when we were leaving the Dunks last week," Ryder answered, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "I didn't mention it, but I saw her. She's absolutely taken with you."

Honeymaren scoffed after she took a sip of her juice. "More like taken with my body."

Ryder's smile faltered a little at his sister’s statement. "No, come on. I mean, yes, you're totally gorgeous – and I’m not saying that because I’m biased or anything, but I think she likes you already. Even from that short conversation we had with her. She was…genuinely invested in what you were saying, if that's the right way to phrase it."

And how Honeymaren could swoon over Elsa so easily in her thoughts, it was just as easy to be brought back to reality in moments like this.

"How do you think she's able to seduce all these young women so easily?" Honeymaren responded as she got up and took her plate to the sink. "She's nice to them, treats them like a princess, fucks them, and then leaves them without another thought."

That was her biggest fear about her early feelings for Elsa. It was easy to put them off as just a physical desire for the blonde woman, but Honeymaren knew she was already swept under Elsa's spell. She hated it. But, there was nothing she could do about it.

Honeymaren glanced up when she felt Ryder's hand on her shoulder, and her eyes met his soft brown ones. He gave her a smile, slightly sad, but also encouraging in its own way.

"Listen," he said as he put their plates and silverware in the dishwasher. "I get it, Elsa's a total playgirl, and she has every reason to be. You, on the other hand, don't want to be just another girl to her because you're afraid you'll catch feelings for her regardless. But my gut tells me otherwise. I don't know, I just got this feeling when we were in that café talking to her. But, I'll stop being so pushy about, and let's just see where it goes, hm?"

Honeymaren returned his smile and nodded. "I appreciate that. Right now, I just want to focus on doing well at this internship. I could just be in over my head with even expecting anything to happen between us, and I know it sounds so stupid that I'm even thinking about that so early. But, there's something about her that keeps pulling me in. It captured me from the moment I met her. She's just so…intriguing and mysterious in a way, and I want to know why that is. And I can’t believe I just sounded that cheesy… But like you said, I guess we'll see where it goes."

* * *

Elsa wiped the sweat off her brow as the elevator stopped on her company's main floor. It was yet another muggy day in the city, so she had decided to ditch a suit jacket today. She thought she might look a little too casual for meeting all her interns today; she was dressed in her usual black slacks and a light blue button-down shirt. Her sleeves were rolled up slightly and the top buttons of her shirt were undone. What could she say, she was hot…in both senses of the word.

She nearly sighed in relief when the cool air of the lobby hit her face. She noticed two of the interns already sitting on the white sofa in the lobby, talking quietly together. One with dark brown skin and short brown hair shaved on both sides, the other was light skinned with a messy flow of brown hair. Elsa recognized both of them as Sven and Hiccup. It was only nine-thirty in the morning, and she didn't ask the interns to be here until nine-forty-five, so it was nice to see some of them already making an effort to show up early.

She nodded to them and gave them a light smile; she didn't want to be too intimidating on their first day.

"Hey, Elsa."

The blonde glanced up instantly at Anna's voice, and she was greeted with bright teal eyes and a smiling redhead behind the front desk. Elsa pursed her lips, confused for the moment.

"Don't look too happy to see me," Anna teased.

And then Elsa realized. "Oh…right, sorry. I forgot Aurora filled in for Mulan after she had to leave to help her father. Didn't realize it was your week already," she said, sighing out as she facepalmed herself, causing Anna to giggle softly.

"No worries. So, have you thought about how you're going to split up the interns?" Anna asked. "Looks like you have a good group this year."

Elsa nodded and glanced back at Sven and Hiccup, and the elevator opened again, two more interns joining them, and she felt her heart skip a beat when her eyes landed briefly on a familiar brunette. She turned around quickly to face Anna again.

"I was just going to put two of them with each of our department leaders. Or…split them up accordingly, I guess…based on their interests and whatnot," Elsa answered. "Call them down so they can all meet. I want this internship to be as painless for them as possible."

Anna nodded as she turned to her computer, quickly sending out a group email to all the department head members. She stood after and came around to the other side of the desk, standing next to Elsa, and in the next moment the blonde's eyes were brought down to Anna's chest; her tight green blouse with a low-dipping neckline leaving far too much to Elsa's imagination than she would like.

"Also," Anna started, resting her hand on Elsa's forearm, instantly making the blonde freeze up at the sudden contact. Oh, the way Anna knew how to lead her on. "Your brother dropped by super early this morning and asked for you. Apparently he needs more help dealing with Triton and that new Adidas ad he's working on."

Before she responded, Elsa took Anna's wrist in her hand and guided the redhead's hand back to her side, giving her a knowing glare, which made Anna take a slight step back. It was such a small thing, but it was so satisfying to Elsa, to know the command she had over Anna.

"He told me the meeting went fine, what issue could he possibly be running into?"

Anna shrugged and huffed out. "He didn't say. He just asked me to tell you."

"Well, _you_ tell _him_ to get his ass over here. I'm going to have a busy day with my own things to take care of so…he might as well just come when he can. I'll make time for him," Elsa said.

And in the next moment the elevator door opened, both Kristoff and Eugene walking out. They both gave Elsa a smile as they walked over to her.

"Heyyy boss!" Eugene said, and Elsa could already tell he was in one of his goofy moods. Kristoff, on the other hand, gave a small wave and nodded as a greeting before he spoke.

"Sooo…which interns do we get to rip apart this month?" Kristoff asked playfully.

Elsa rolled her eyes; so they were both in a goofy mood. _Perfect_ , she thought. They worked well together, and they were just the kinds of people to be able to handle the company's communications department well; lively, open-minded, and outgoing, they were simply the right fit for the job, even if they could be a little awkward at times.

"Take them to the main conference room," Elsa told Kristoff. "I'll wait for the rest to get here and then I'll assign them to each of you."

Kristoff nodded and quickly complied with his boss, and he and Eugene gathered the six interns and lead them down the hall to the large conference room. Thankfully, it only took another minute before the elevator rang and the other three department heads exited.

"Sorry, boss," Jane said quickly. "I had to finish up a phone call."

"Not to worry. We're in the main conference room, so we'll just get things started," Elsa answered. And, after Olaf and Astrid said hello to the blonde, they all followed her down the hallway.

Elsa was keenly aware of every set of eyes on her as she entered the room, and she gave a small nod of greeting to the interns.

"Hello everyone," she started. There was no need for a formal introduction. After all, of course they already knew who she was. "I'm happy to have you all as interns this summer. This should be a fun and insightful experience for you. I'm not one for elaborate introductions, so I'll make this simple. I've assigned each of you to work with my various department heads in the company based off your interests and our interviews for the entirety of this internship. You'll be tackling real projects with them and the other employees here, and this will expose you to the true workings of the business world.

"Now, I, as well as the men and women standing beside me, will treat you just like any other member of the team. First and foremost, we are here to be your bosses. So, we expect you to perform and contribute to the conversations and subjects at hand, and you may even be asked to accompany us to business trips or meetings with other major corporate heads. However, they are also here to guide and help you, myself included. If you need advice or assistance with anything, don't hesitate to come to us. Any questions so far?"

She paused and gave them a few moments to think things over, and she glanced to each of them during that time. Some of them shook their heads when their eyes met hers, and she was only met with promising smiles from each of them.

"Very well," Elsa continued. "So, we'll just jump right into things here. Sven and Rapunzel." She nodded to the dark-skinned man and the young woman with long, dirty blonde hair to make sure she had their attention. "You two will be working with Kristoff and Eugene in our communications branch."

And Elsa wasn't oblivious as she noticed Rapunzel give a wave and cute smile to Eugene, which he returned. _Good lord,_ Elsa thought, and she would have rolled her eyes if the rest of the interns and her employees weren't still looking at her. Then again, though, she had no room to judge when she also had her sights set on a certain intern as well.

"Aladdin and Jasmine, you'll be with Jane in our strategic planning branch," she said to the young middle-eastern couple. In Elsa's defense, she actually didn't know they were together when she first started the internship selection process. But, they proved to be a dynamic couple, feeding off each other's ideas, so she figured it wasn't a bad thing to accept both of them.

"Hiccup, you'll work with Olaf and Astrid in the accounting branch. And Maren…" Elsa tried not to let her eyes linger too long on the gorgeous brunette. "You'll be working with Jack in the chief marketing branch. Now, if there aren't any questions, you can split up with your respective department head. You'll be jumping right into whatever they're working on, and my personal assistant will be emailing you later today with a simple schedule of what times you'll be expected to be here, days off, as well as my and my employee's contact information."

And with one nod of her head, she dismissed her department heads and the interns. She watched them file out of the conference room, and she let a soft smile grace her lips as Honeymaren approached her.

"So…Jack isn't here," the brunette started. "If he's the assistant head of the marketing branch then who's the chief head?"

"I am. CEO, remember?"

_Of course you are,_ Honeymaren thought, and she mentally rolled her eyes.

"He should be here at some point today," Elsa said, nodding for Honeymaren to follow her. They walked to her office, a fairly spacious room with a small conference table for no more than five or six in the center, her desk several feet behind it. Elsa stole glances at the shorter woman several times along the way, admiring how her brown hair framed her face perfectly and how her deep hazel eyes glinted every time the sun hit them. "Between his classes and everything, I try not to be too harsh with him about coming to the office, ya know?" she got out, trying to distract herself so she wouldn't accidentally stare too long at the brunette.

"I get it," Honeymaren answered, giving Elsa a soft smile to reassure the blonde that she really was fine with Jack not being here. In fact, she was _more_ than fine with that if it meant she would be spending most of the day with Elsa. _Dammit, I really to get my feelings in check_. "So aside from helping him, what else have you been doing? I'm excited to learn about all the ins and outs of the business world, especially with you being a big, bad CEO and everything." _Oh god, why did I say that?_ Honeymaren hoped it sounded playful enough that Elsa would get it, but not _too_ playful as to come off as flirty.

"A big, bad CEO?" Elsa responded, raising her eyebrows for a moment before a somewhat challenging smirk came across her lips. "Is that how you first perceived me?"

Well…Honeymaren certainly wasn't expecting that question. She opened her mouth to reply but quickly shut it as she thought longer about what she could say. She was aware of Elsa's piercing blue eyes on her as the blonde woman took a seat behind her desk, which only made her more nervous. _Nervous? Why am I nervous?_

"I, uh…no?" was all she managed at first. _Nice, Mar…really nice._

Elsa's smirk remained. "You don't sound too sure about that."

"Well, not bad. Just…intimidating? Maybe, I don't know. I mean, you've done so well for your company in only a couple short years it's…hard to not be intimidated by that. I guess, wait, no, I don't really -,"

Honeymaren was cut off by the softest of laughs from the gorgeous blonde sitting in front of her. "Cute…just make sure you don't get that flustered when I take you into business meetings with me. How about you save that just for me, okay?"

_Just for you…oh, Elsa, if you only knew the things I'd do only for you…Fuck! Get your shit together, Mar!_ The brunette mentally berated herself at the notion of even letting those thoughts enter her mind again. This was ridiculous: the control Elsa already had over her. She stepped into a battle she was already predestined to lose in the first place. She hated it and yet she found herself seeking more. Regardless, it wasn't like she was just imagining the tone of Elsa's voice, light and teasing, almost as if they had been friends for years. They had an instant click, that was for sure.

Honeymaren just managed a nod in return, not wanting to open her mouth again right now in case she said another stupid comment.

Elsa smiled as she opened her laptop, the brand-new Dell XPS 13. Of course she would have one of the most expensive ones on the market, Honeymaren thought. "Well, your 'big, bad CEO,'" Elsa started, using air quotes around Honeymaren's previous term for her, "Has been trying to form a new business contract with Weselton Industries. It's literally been the most frustrating thing ever."

"And why's that?" Honeymaren asked. Elsa motioned for her to come around her desk, and Honeymaren pulled a chair around with her.

"Basically, they want to pay my company less for the work we do with and for them. They specialize in electronic products, and they make pretty much anything…they have partnerships across the board with just about any major brand you can think of. They have insanely smart people there, and from working to develop new core processors for laptops and computers to new designs for game consoles, you name it…they probably make it. They send their finished products from their production facilities to our distribution warehouses, and we basically do all the legwork in terms of getting brands on board with it and then sending them to major companies like Sony, Microsoft, and even Apple," Elsa explained, letting out an exasperated sigh as her eyes scanned over the new contract draft Mr. Weselton had sent her.

"How much of their profit are they giving you now?" Honeymaren kept her eyes on the blonde, and she watched Elsa continue to look over the document on her screen, her jaw clenching every now and then, her eyebrows narrowed in concentration. And the way she occasionally worried at her bottom lip well…Honeymaren thought it was just about the most adorable thing she'd ever seen.

"We're literally the only company they work directly with. My father helped pull them out of a lot of holes, so they give us a hefty thirty-three percent," Elsa answered.

Honeymaren's eyebrows rose a bit at that. No wonder Elsa and her company had more than doubled their net worth over the last couple years if she was able to score huge deals like that.

"That's a lot," Honeymaren said shortly. She figured other companies shared even more with each other, but still…thirty-three percent was no small price tag.

Elsa nodded and ran her fingers through her hair, pushing her blonde fringes out of her face. "It is, and I must admit it came back to when my father was still in charge and their company was struggling and was desperate to find a powerful business partner. No one would bite the bullet so…my father decided to take the chance. And now that they're doing so well because _we_ were able to get brands like Sony and Microsoft to take their parts, they want to drop us down to _twelve percent_ shared. Like…really? What kind of bullshit is that?"

Honeymaren couldn't help the light laugh she let out. Despite being a 'big, bad CEO,' – yes, Honeymaren decided that that term could stick - Elsa certainly retained a piece of a usual twenty-three-year-old attitude.

"What?" Elsa said, crossing her arms over her chest and eyeing Honeymaren closely, which instantly made the brunette sink into her chair ever so slightly. Still, though, her smile remained.

"Nothing it's just…seeing you get all heated over this. It's different."

"Heated? I'd say more of in shock at the fuckery of a contract this man sent back to me. Now, me being heated and angry, Miss Nattura, is something you don't want to see."

"Really…you get angry? But you're so calm and poised all the time," Honeymaren teased. _Ugh._ She hated how naturally this was happening. The way they were talking made it feel like they had known each other for years already. This was crazy…fucked up, even, how Elsa had pulled her into her charm so quickly and how she was continuing to let it happen. Willingly, of course.

Elsa chuckled softly as she leaned back in her chair, keeping her eyes on Honeymaren, and the brunette found herself caught yet again in that cold, blue gaze. Looking into those eyes was intoxicating for her. The way they commanded her, controlled her even, Honeymaren hated it. But she also couldn't get enough of it.

"Yes, even I have a temper. It's best not to test it," Elsa answered, giving a small wink to the brunette.

"Am I testing it now?" Honeymaren returned. She saw Elsa glance down for a moment, smirking as she did so. This was terrible; this banter happening between them right now.

"No. Would you like to?" Elsa leaned forward again, her eyes glaring darkly at the beautiful brunette in front of her, almost challenging her in a way.

And Elsa loved every moment of this, how Honeymaren retreated slightly under her gaze, how she let her eyes take in all of her, almost as if Elsa was marking her as her prey. Yes, that's exactly what Elsa was doing. _If you ever got me angry, oh the things I would do to you_ , Elsa thought as she unconsciously licked her lips. Elsa was always straightforward with herself about her attraction for a woman, and this was no different. She would admit, she wanted Honeymaren in the worst way. She wanted to kiss those gorgeous, full lips, feel Honeymaren's body under her own, fuck her senseless until she was left whimpering Elsa's name.

_But that's not all I want, is it?_ Elsa pondered for the moment. There was something beyond wanting Honeymaren physically that stirred mixed emotions in Elsa's gut, and she had never had this feeling with a girl before. It was different, and Elsa wasn't quite sure if she totally appreciated that just yet, but she knew she would never be able to figure out what it was that she wanted out of the brunette unless she actually had a chance to _be_ with her.

It wasn't until Elsa realized they were still staring, eyes drinking each other in, a tense air around them – in the best way, of course – that she decided to break the silence. A hopeful smile came to her lips, and Honeymaren was taken aback at how quickly Elsa's demeanor went from being all dark and intimidating to soft and inviting.

"So…Thursday is July fourth," Elsa started, keeping her eyes locked with Honeymaren's, using the opportunity to change the subject, "and I'd like you to come out with me." Yes, she had decided, she would most certainly pursue the brunette.

Honeymaren instantly glanced away from Elsa's controlling gaze, a soft blush coming to her cheeks as she looked down at her lap shyly.

_Cute,_ Elsa thought.

"Um…out, where?" she managed to say back.

Elsa pursed her lips as her fingers wove through her blonde fringes, pushing them out of her face. "To watch the fireworks, of course. Why, were you thinking of something else?" she replied, her voice laced with confidence yet teasing the brunette at the same time.

"Not really, no. I just thought you were implying dinner or…something," Honeymaren answered, finally mustering enough strength to shift her eyes back to Elsa's.

"Oh, so more of date thing, then?" Elsa continued to tease, and Honeymaren thought she would just about melt into a puddle when Elsa rose her eyebrows expectantly, her usual smirk returning to her lips.

Honeymaren's cheeks flushed pink at the thought of Elsa taking her on a date.

"No, maybe? I don't know. I just…didn't -,"

"Maren, you have to know when I'm just teasing you, right?" Elsa interrupted, and Honeymaren found herself perplexed yet again at how quickly Elsa's expression changed, a warm smile replacing that oh, so sexy smirk of hers.

Honeymaren couldn't stop herself from blushing. _Teasing? More like flirting, isn't it, Miss Frost?_

"So, do you want to come out with me or not? If you need reassurance, a few company friends and Jack come as well. You can also extend the invitation to your brother, if that gives you more incentive," Elsa continued. She was unintentionally manipulating Honeymaren into going out with her. Or was she doing it on purpose? Maybe a little of both. Perhaps she wasn't aware of it, but she wasn't sorry about it either.

Honeymaren internally rolled her eyes. Of course Elsa would say something like that. Oh, how persistent she was. Did she want to go out with Elsa? Most definitely. But, this was exactly how she got herself into trouble during her internship last summer; someone asking her out, confident and sure…her saying yes, thinking it would just be a fun, innocent night out with a group of friends. And then… _And then…_ Honeymaren decided not to dwell on it for too long in case her expression changed and she gave Elsa the wrong idea. Besides, she knew she would never be able to even attempt to play hard-to-get with Elsa. She was already wrapped around Elsa's finger, her mind and heart falling every second and Honeymaren couldn't stand that she allowed this to happen, but that was her nature.

She was never someone to fall in love instantly or want to be with someone upon first meeting them, but something happened when a person like her met a person like Elsa: instant chemistry and instant desire, perhaps. There was a certain dynamic between them. It almost seemed, from the very start, that they would complement each other, fit together perfectly.

So against her better judgement, Honeymaren smiled to Elsa and nodded. "Yes, I'll go out with you," she said softly, but there was an air of caution deep behind her tone. However, Honeymaren thought she would have difficulty saying 'no' to Elsa regardless of what the blonde asked her to do, and that was a red flag for the brunette already.

Elsa, for once, was genuinely shocked. Usually when she asked a girl out, it was an instant yes, often filled with eagerness and lustful implications. But Honeymaren had actually taken several moments to think about her response, and she had even needed extra incentives to go. _Maybe I was too aggressive? Could she be afraid of me in some way?_ Elsa thought, her mind going through all the worst possibilities to try and make her think that she had somehow fucked this up. _No, there has to be something else._

Their eyes met again, and this time it was Elsa who found herself getting lost in Honeymaren's deep hazel eyes. It felt like hours had passed even though it had only been a couple moments, but Elsa thought she could get used to looking into those beautiful brown eyes.

It was a nice, comfortable silence between them, and with how stressful Elsa's days at work could be sometimes, she figured she would appreciate more moments like this throughout the next month Honeymaren would be here.

But how short lived this moment was, as both women were startled by Elsa's office door slamming open with Jack entering right after. His hair was all ruffled and his black button down shirt was only half tucked into his grey chinos. Elsa thought it was endearing how he had tried to change into nicer clothes to come to the company building, but he was so disgruntled and clearly stressed.

However, upon seeing his older sister with a certain brunette who she was clearly interested in, Jack smirked as he set his laptop down on the small conference table in Elsa's office.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something here?" he asked, winking at Elsa, which did not go unnoticed by Honeymaren.

Elsa shook her head, keeping her composure. "Nothing at all. We were actually waiting for you to get your sorry ass over here. You look like a mess, Jack, what's going on?" The tone with which Elsa spoke to her younger brother almost sounded as if she was chastising him like a child. It was effortless banter between them, really, and Honeymaren took an instant liking to it.

"What's going on is that you are having me work with probably the biggest meathead in the business industry!" he exclaimed, running a hand through his shaggy hair, only making it even messier. "He's basically having me do all the work for this new ad. He even asked me to ask _you_ if you could contact Adidas."

Elsa's eyebrows shot up at that and she let out a quick breath of air. "I'm sorry, he what now? Does he not realize we work with Nike? It’s not the easiest thing in the world for us to just call up their biggest competitor."

Jack threw his hands in the air in an overdramatic fashion as he plopped into the chair next to Honeymaren. He managed to give the brunette a small, cute wave to distract himself from his frazzled state for a few seconds before he turned his eyes back to his older sister.

"Fuck if I know, Elsa, this guy's an idiot. He's also lazy. Like… _they're_ the ones who are supposed to be coming up with this ad, not us. And do they realize this is for Adidas?! No matter what kind of ad they put out there, they're gonna make bank all over again from it!" Jack rambled on, groaning as he smacked the palm of his hand to his forehead.

Elsa shrugged and leaned forward, resting her elbows on the edge of her desk. "Well…tell Mr. Triton that I'll make some calls on his behalf. We can use this as leverage when we're constructing a new business contract for next year," she replied with a knowing wink. "This is their biggest project of the year so naturally it will take time for everything to be finalized, so prepare to be working with them for a little while longer."

"So tell me how much of Triton's earnings you're getting. I’m curious now," Honeymaren chimed in, quickly drawing Elsa's eyes to her own.

"Just ten percent," Elsa answered. "If we make this ad happen for them, I'm sure I can get that bumped up to twelve."

"From what I've heard about Mr. Triton, do you really think that can happen?"

Elsa nearly scoffed, but she refrained and let a soft laugh escape her instead. "Miss Nattura, you should know that I have my ways of getting what I want."

Jack's jaw nearly dropped as his eyes darted back and forth between Elsa and Honeymaren. _She did not just say that_ , he thought. _Holy shit, she did._

"And I don't doubt that," came Honeymaren's response.

Jack nearly fainted.

"Um…hey, Elsa! So, what do I do about this?" Jack spoke, his voice raised slightly so he could actually distract the two women in front of him.

Elsa blinked, almost as if she had to remind herself that Jack was still in the room.

" _You're_ going to go back to your dorm and do whatever you Columbia nerds do when you have summer classes. I'm going to make some calls to Adidas today and see what I can do. I'll let you know if I hear back and then we can set up another meeting with you and Mr. Triton," she said.

"Okay, but promise me you'll come to it with me. He's scary," Jack nearly whined, putting on his pouting face for his older sister.

Elsa rolled her eyes in jest and flicked a pen at him. "I'll think about it, but if you think you really won't be able to handle him again, then I'll come."

"Thanks, sis, you're the best. And I'm not being sarcastic…at least not entirely," Jack teased, flinging the same pen right back at Elsa before he grabbed his backpack and stood up. "But really, I do appreciate your help. I'll, uh, text you tonight or whatever. We're going out for the Fourth still, right?" he asked.

"Well of course," Elsa answered. "When do I ever turn down a chance to go out for a night?"

"Um…when you want to stay in all night and play video games." Jack turned to Honeymaren, giving a nod to Elsa and pretended like his sister wasn't there for the moment. "She's a huge nerd about that stuff. Don't listen to her if she tries to tell you otherwise. And speaking of gaming, thank you, Elsa, for that beautiful new PlayStation 4 Pro." He gave a playful wink to his sister, one that silently said 'I told you so,' and he didn't even give her a chance to respond as he walked out of her office, closing the door softly behind him.

Honeymaren let out an amused laugh at the whole scene. She figured if this is what Elsa and Jack would be like every time they were together then she would never grow tired of that. After all, there was something extremely charming about Elsa's lighthearted and playful nature whenever she was with her brother, and Honeymaren wouldn't mind seeing more of it either.

"You really got him a new console? Why?" Honeymaren asked, her light and entertained expression remaining on her face.

"I uh…I lost a bet," Elsa admitted, laughing softly to herself as she shook her head. "One of those stupid sibling bets. That was his end of the bargain if he won, which he did." And she kept it at that. There was no way she would even think of telling Honeymaren exactly what their bet was.

Honeymaren didn't know why she was surprised by that. Elsa was a billionaire, after all. She could buy whatever she pleased, and she could drop money on others in the blink of an eye as well. So no, Honeymaren supposed, she shouldn't be shocked that spending four-hundred-fifty dollars on a brand new PlayStation was anything Elsa worried about. What a privileged life she lived indeed.

"I mean, it's not a huge deal for me, and it makes him happy so…I don't mind," Elsa continued, echoing Honeymaren's thoughts.

"You're soft with him, you know," Honeymaren said, and this time it was her turn to have a smirk plastered across her lips.

"Believe it or not, many of us big, bad, CEO's do have a soft spot…somewhere. Why, were you genuinely surprised?" Elsa inquired. And there it was again: her demanding stare on Honeymaren, her eyes darker, head tilted slightly. It drove Honeymaren crazy how quickly this woman could change her demeanor from moment to moment.

"In all honesty, yes."

"How come? Do I come across as that much of an asshole?" Elsa said back, and now her tone was lighter, a hint of a joking tone in it.

"Well, not so much an asshole, per say. Just…I don't know…cold? No offense. It's definitely the whole CEO thing," Honeymaren answered, forcing a smile to show Elsa she meant well, although she really didn't know how the blonde would take that statement.

But to Honeymaren's surprise, again, Elsa just nodded.

"I get that, and once you come to a few meetings with me, you'll understand why I have to be that way in a professional setting. But come on, did you really think I would be like that all the time? Jack and I grew closer than we had ever been after our father passed. We're there for each other, so naturally, I'd have a soft spot when I'm with him."

"Only him?" _Dammit, why did I say that?_ Honeymaren mentally chastised herself for seeming too…nosy? Eager? Maybe both. But she hoped she didn't come across as desperate. _Desperate for what, though?_ Elsa's attention, approval, perhaps. She wasn't sure why she would want that right now though. Maybe she underestimated just how much she had grown to like the blonde in such a short amount of time.

"A select few, Miss Nattura," Elsa answered with a natural wink that was clearly intended to be seductive, pulling, even. It drew Honeymaren right back into those now cold, blue eyes, dark with unspoken thoughts and desires.

This unpredictability with Elsa – Honeymaren knew it was dangerous, but that danger is what kept pulling her back. It's what kept her wanting to know the blonde more. Perhaps, Honeymaren told herself, the risk is what lead her to agree to go out with Elsa later this week. And it was with that same unpredictability that Elsa spoke again, and Honeymaren knew she would have never been able to prepare herself for it. The implication of it was clear.

"And if you stick around, maybe you could be one of them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this will be a decent slow burn with them but nothing insanely intense. They will do…things…soon…there won’t be a ton of angst or pining tbh. Just think 50 Shades with this fic and you’re good!


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: we'll pick up right where the last chapter left off. Also, *ahem*, there's some Elsanna in this chapter, nothing crazy tho.

Chapter 5

Honeymaren couldn't have gotten back to her apartment faster once she had been dismissed by Elsa for the day. There were so many mixed emotions swirling in her gut, but excitement seemed to be the most prominent. Excitement for the rest of the internship for sure, and excitement for Thursday night. She was still trying to get over the fact that Elsa had asked her out to celebrate the Fourth of July. Elsa was so confident with it too, but Honeymaren thought it was cute how the blonde had gotten a little nervous when she had taken her time to answer, almost as if she thought Honeymaren might actually say 'no' to her. And if Elsa's reputation with women implied anything, she could imagine Elsa had probably never heard that word before.

The brunette opened her apartment door, and she was instantly greeted by Ryder's smiling face from his seat on the living room couch.

"Well?" he said. "How was it? What are the other interns like? Most importantly, how was Elsa? Did she talk to you? What-,"

"Oh my god, you're like a total mom," Honeymaren interrupted, rolling her eyes as she sat next to him, crossing her legs under her and giving Ryder a playful smack on his shoulder.

"Listen, as I've mentioned before, I'm just being a super caring person who wants his sister to get laid! It's a simple concept!"

Honeymaren groaned out as she let her head fall back on the couch cushion, and she draped her arm across her face. "I literally can't stand you right now."

"Oh, shut up, you love me."

Honeymaren just laughed in response before she looked back at Ryder. "Yes, I do. But to answer all your mom questions…it went really well today. The other interns are super nice and just as excited to be there as I am. We got to meet the other department heads of the company, and they were all really laid back, which kind of surprised me. I guess I expected a major company like this to be uptight and everything but…it was just chill, which was a nice environment."

Ryder waved his hands dramatically and huffed out. "Okayyy, but what I'm more interested in hearing about is how your relationship with an incredibly hot CEO is going."

"Yeah, because that's totally what it is," Honeymaren replied with a soft laugh. "But, um, I'm actually working with her for the internship. Her and her brother, to be specific. But, since he has summer classes, it'll mainly just be us two."

To say Ryder had a fangirl attack was an understatement. " _What_?! You're working directly with her! Ohmygosh…this is perfect! You have the prime position! Mar, if you _don't_ hit that at least once during this internship I'll seriously doubt if you'll ever sleep with someone ever again."

Honeymaren let out a muffled whine as she rested her face in her palms. When Ryder got stuck on something, oh boy, was he ever pushy about it. "Okay, well she invited me out for the Fourth this week so, maybe you're right!"

Ryder stopped his rambling right away and looked at his sister, a sheepish grin spreading across his face. "Oooh…that's adorable. You have to go. You said yes, right? I mean, who wouldn't, but still, you said yes. You had to."

"Yes, oh my gosh, of course I said yes. She said I could invite you too, if you want-,"

" _If_? Oh, hell yes, I'm going. Were you the only one she invited?"

"I…think so," Honeymaren answered. "She said that her brother and some friends from the company go out as well, but I highly doubt she invited any of the other interns. At least…not personally."

Ryder placed his hands over his mouth, but it failed to cover his wide smile. "That's so cute," he said, letting out a little, high-pitched squeal after, to which Honeymaren simply rolled her eyes as usual. "Mar, come on, she's totally into you and she's not even being subtle about it. I mean, asking you to go out with her after what, not even a week of really knowing her?"

Just this morning, Honeymaren didn't believe that. But after what Elsa had said to her today, Honeymaren was starting to believe there was some truth behind it. _If you stick around…_ Oh, how those words had sounded so incredible to her, and yet, she didn't know exactly what Elsa was implying when she said that. She had a good idea, but the blonde woman seemed so…deceptive in a way that she knew just what to do and say to sweep a girl under her charm, and Honeymaren really didn't know how to interpret most things the blonde said or did.

"But hey, like I said, we'll see where it goes," Ryder continued, resting a hand on Honeymaren’s shoulder and giving his sister an encouraging smile. " _However_ , I know you're gonna go home with her this week. I just do."

Honeymaren swatted his hand away as she giggled, shaking her head at how persistent Ryder was being about this. _Almost as persistent as Elsa_ , she thought.

* * *

"Fuck…"

Elsa smirked as she glanced over at the redhead who had just collapsed next to her on the bed in heated exhaustion. She watched as Anna pushed her hair off her sweat-covered forehead, her perfectly smooth, freckled breasts rising and falling with each deep breath she took. It was a beautiful sight for Elsa, and her eyes drank in every inch of Anna's body.

Elsa thought she would just come home alone tonight, go over the revised business proposal Mr. Weselton had sent her, maybe play some video games, and actually get to bed early for once. But, Anna had been especially persuasive today. The redhead knew exactly how to get Elsa wound up. She knew exactly what to do and say to turn Elsa on. Anna wasn't subtle about it at all, and she was sure to make it crystal clear when she wanted Elsa.

Tonight wasn't as rough as it usually was. Maybe it was because they were both a little wiped out from a long day at work. But, Elsa rather appreciated the nights when Anna would take some initiative. Elsa still made sure the redhead knew she was the one in charge, telling her exactly what to do and how to fuck her, but she had let Anna do the work tonight.

"I still want you to take me out for dinner," Anna said as she got out of Elsa's bed and headed to the bathroom to clean herself up.

Elsa's smirk fell instantly, and she rolled her eyes as she pulled on a pair of boxers and threw on a plain white t-shirt.

"You're still on that?" Elsa returned, watching Anna in her bathroom, the redhead fixing her hair into a high ponytail. She knew Anna wouldn't put her clothes back on. She knew it was Anna's way of seducing her even more, convincing Elsa to maybe let her stay the night. But, Elsa was firm on her rules. Sure, she would definitely go another round with Anna, but she wouldn't give in to letting her stay over.

Anna tilted her head back and let out a groan before she turned back to Elsa.

"Yes, I'm still on that," she answered. "Because I fucking like you, Elsa."

"Yeah, and I like you too, Anna. But…we aren't cut out for anything more than this."

It somewhat ticked Elsa off that Anna was still trying to label what they had as a real relationship. She had been upfront with the redhead from the start about what they would be to each other: friends with benefits and nothing more. Elsa had had no issue keeping up with her end of things. Anna, on the other hand, had certainly let her feelings get the best of her.

"And how would you know that? You've never even tried having a relationship with someone," Anna said back.

"I don't have to try to know that I just don't want one right now," Elsa replied, narrowing her eyes a bit at Anna. "I made it very clear to you about what we were to each other, and what you were to me."

Anna walked back to Elsa, and she was well aware of the blonde's eyes roaming her body, taking in every freckle and curve. She would have smirked, but she knew better than to give Elsa that kind of ammunition against her. She knew Elsa hated it when she teased her.

"Maybe if you told me what you have against relationships, I'd be fine with what we've been doing," Anna said, and she took Elsa's hands and guided them to her waist. "And I was fine with it for a little while, but the moment I brought up the idea of going on a date, you instantly pushed the idea away."

Elsa took a deep breath when she felt Anna press their bodies together. She already knew it wouldn't be long until her own clothes were back off and she had Anna pinned beneath her on the bed. That's just how things were between them, which was why Elsa was continuously confused by Anna's persistence of a relationship with her. Anna clearly had no issue letting Elsa fuck her whenever she pleased. To the blonde, it was obvious, there was no need to try and take things further with each other. They worked just fine with how things were now.

"I have nothing against relationships," Elsa answered, her voice stern now as she dug her nails into Anna's skin, causing the redhead to take a sharp gasp. Elsa grinned at that. "I simply don't want one right now."

Elsa locked her eyes with Anna's, and she could see those deep teal eyes already glazed over with lust again. Elsa let her thoughts drift back to just minutes ago, when she had Anna on top of her, straddling her hips, her cock buried deep inside the redhead. She could feel herself getting hard again. Regardless of how Anna felt right now, Elsa knew she would still spread her legs for her if she said to.

"You're thinking about fucking me again, aren't you?" Elsa whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind Anna's ear before she pulled the redhead against her again, and Anna let out a quiet moan when she felt Elsa's erection press against her thigh.

Anna nodded quickly, her hands reaching to pull down Elsa's boxers, but the blonde grabbed her wrists, and she nearly let out a whine of disappointment. She almost hated how much she wanted Elsa inside her again. It was like an addiction for Anna. The way Elsa would just fuck her however she wanted and the way she made Anna feel as if she wasn't good for anything except the sex they had…oh, how degrading it was, but Anna loved it every time. Anna had convinced herself Elsa was the only person she would let treat her this way. There was something about the intimidation, the dominance the blonde held over her that made Anna feel as if she had no choice but to submit to her every demand.

"No, no," she heard Elsa say, the blonde's voice hard and demanding, and she felt herself being pushed toward the bed. "I'm the one who's going to fuck you this time, and you're going to let me do whatever I want, got it?"

Oh, how quickly Anna was instantly swept under Elsa's control. She knew the only appropriate answer was 'yes.' And if she objected, well, Elsa would take what she wanted from her regardless.

"Yes, Miss Frost," Anna said. It was like a conditioned response. She knew whenever Elsa spoke to her like this, there was nothing personal about what they would be doing. There would be no emotions attached. It would be nothing more than the both of them getting pleasure out of it.

"Good. Now, I want you to get on the bed, and I want you on all fours," Elsa commanded.

And Anna obeyed _._

* * *

_*Three days later*_

To say Elsa was excited about it being the Fourth of July was entirely accurate. She always loved any holiday in the city. Fireworks, parades, the whole nine yards – you name it, New York had it. The city certainly never slept by any means, but holidays in particular was when it was the busiest, and for good reason. The firework display over the East River was always incredible, and Elsa never tired of watching it for the many years she had lived in the city. So there was that, but Elsa knew she was extremely eager to impress a certain brunette tonight as well.

She was still quite shocked with herself over how quickly she had taken an interest in Honeymaren, and she was even more surprised at how she had shamelessly pursued the brunette. That wasn't usually like Elsa. Typically, she would flirt a little, but the women would just come to her – fall in line behind her irresistible charm. But here, Elsa was faced with a young woman who would no doubt play hard to get. Even though she had accepted Elsa's invitation to go out tonight, Elsa knew Honeymaren wouldn't be easy. Which…she rather appreciated, now that she was thinking about it a bit more. But Elsa's desire for Honeymaren wasn't merely a physical thing. There was something more there for sure.

As usual on the Fourth, Elsa had given her employees and interns the day and following day off. She always treated them fairly when it came to breaks and time off. It was always within reason, of course, but Elsa was well aware that many of her employees often had family and friends visit for the holiday and stay for the weekend. It was only normal to let them enjoy their time together. After all, Elsa wanted to relax with her own friends too, and with how hard she and the teams at her company worked, they were well deserving of days off from the office.

Elsa always tried to go to sleep early the night before a holiday like this, but last night was an exception. The new business agreement she was trying to form with Weselton Industries was proving to be quite the challenge. Mr. Weselton seemed hell-bent on trying to lower Elsa's share in his company as much as possible. However, she managed to get him to agree to continue to give her company twenty percent share. While it was still a steep drop from thirty-three, it was much better than twelve, and Elsa knew that if she pushed him anymore on the matter he would threaten to cut off Frost Marketing altogether. Still though, Elsa imagined that he would come back with yet another counter-offer at some point in the very near future. He wouldn’t settle for the numbers she had given him.

It seemed simple in theory, but when Elsa had received the revised thirty-four page business terms and agreements in her documents at nearly midnight, she had been forced to stay up until nearly three in the morning inspecting every single line of that thing. They had finally reached an understanding for the time being, and Elsa wanted to make sure the document was flawless before she sent it back to Mr. Weselton to make sure she wouldn't have to read through that damn thing again, but she told herself she would likely have to soon enough.

So, Elsa wasn't surprised that when she woke up it was nearly noon. Her laptop, notebook, and some loose sheets of paper were scattered across her bed, reminiscent of the ridiculous effort she had put into reviewing and revising her and Mr. Weselton's business plan the night before. She gathered up the items into a neat stack before placing them on her bedside table, and she grabbed her iPhone X in replacement. She saw that she had quite a few messages waiting for her in a group chat Jack had started earlier in the morning. She figured it was for tonight, and she checked the other names in the group, which consisted of everyone from her office plus Matthew.

She unlocked her phone and scrolled through the messages. Each one was pretty much the same; everyone asking where they were meeting up this year to watch the fireworks and then where they were going to party afterwards. However, Elsa was the one who had scheduled that stuff, so they were all freaking out that she wasn't answering. Elsa chuckled to herself at her friends' antics as she typed her own message to the group.

_Elsa: Hey everyone. Happy 4_ _th_ _! Sorry for the late message…slept in a bit. As for today, I booked us a rooftop terrace at The Westin on 42_ _nd_ _street. You can arrive as early as 6. There's plenty of places to go after. I know it's a bit of a ways back home for a lot of you, so if you're too tired (or too drunk) to make it home, I arranged for all of you to get a room key upon entry so you can just sleep there._

It didn't take long for people to start responding.

_Jack: Oh man…best sister everrrr!_

_Matthew: You're the greatest. I couldn't be more in love with you ;P_

Elsa rolled her eyes but laughed at that one.

_Kristoff: Thanks so much, Elsa! Can't wait!_

_Elsa: Also, you can bring one other person with you. So text me the name of the person so I can get a list to the bouncer._

Elsa was actually quite surprised that she saw several of her interns' names show up. Astrid had invited Hiccup, Kristoff invited Sven, and Eugene sent back Rapunzel's name. _I literally should just invite Aladdin and Jasmine at this point,_ Elsa thought as she pushed several strands of hair out of her face. She sent a quick email to Aladdin with the details of their plans, and he responded within the next minute accepting the invite. She honestly hadn't expected her employees to become so friendly with the interns that quick. Then again, she would be a hypocrite to say that about herself.

More messages were still coming through, and it seemed Jack had turned the subject to why Elsa had 'slept in' today. He had way too much fun teasing his sister about that kind of stuff. It was even more amusing to see some of the others join in on it too. But Elsa ignored the messages for now. After all, she was still in her clothes from the other day.

Elsa huffed as she stood from her bed, and she went to her closet, instantly grabbing a pair of dark grey joggers and a plain blue t-shirt. She re-tied her hair in her usual braid over her right shoulder, and once she slipped on a pair of light grey Nike shoes, she picked up her phone again. She instantly rolled her eyes when she saw the new messages.

_Jack: Yo guys last week I made a bet with Elsa that she couldn't go one day without sex and if she lost she owed me a new PlayStation 4._

_Matthew: And…?_

_Aurora: oh no…_

_Jack: Well the glacier white PS4 Pro looks really great on my desk right now._

_Aurora: Elsa! Seriously?!_

Elsa couldn't help but laugh out loud at that. While the others didn't need to know that Aurora was the one she had slept with the night she made the bet with Jack, Elsa was sure she would hear something about it from the blonde tonight at their party.

Elsa laughed again and shook her head as she exited the strain of messages and pulled up a separate chat. As she typed in Honeymaren's name to the recipient slot, she was only reminded of why she didn't add the brunette to the group chat in the first place. Elsa hated to admit it to herself, but she was trying to impress Honeymaren, and having her in a group chat where Jack was free to say whatever he wanted was not a good idea.

_Elsa: Hey, just wanted to let you know the details for the company party tonight. It's at The Westin on 42_ _nd_ _street. All of us will get room keys upon entry in case you don't think you can make it home ;) You can be there by 6, we'll watch the fireworks from the hotel's rooftop terrace, and then I'm sure some others will go out after to a club or something. You're allowed to bring one other person, and I'm assuming that will be Ryder, so let him know his name will be on the list and he's all set._

The moment Elsa hit 'send' she instantly started overthinking her message. _Why did I put the wink face? And why did I say "we'll watch" like…will she think I'm just talking about the two of us?_ But her internal rambling was cut short when her phone buzzed just several moments later.

_Honeymaren: Hey :) thanks for the info. Ryder is super excited…as am I. We'll be there at 6. Is there any sort of dress code? Like, is this a fancy kind or party?_

Elsa smiled widely at Honeymaren's message back. _And she used a smiley face…major score for me._

_Elsa: No need to dress up. I'm literally going in joggers lol. But…I wouldn't be against seeing you in something nice._

Elsa cursed at herself for sending that. She was shamelessly flirting with Honeymaren, but a part of her didn't regret it at all. She had been taken with the brunette from their first meeting when Honeymaren came to interview her. Intelligent and beautiful: that had been Elsa's first impression of Honeymaren. Elsa didn't think she was reading into it too much, but she swore there was an instant click between them. When she talked to Honeymaren, something just felt so right about it.

Elsa's eyes darted back to her screen when her phone buzzed.

_Honeymaren: I'll make sure to look good then, if that's what you'd like._

And then, Elsa thought, that was definitely a piece of her attraction to Honeymaren; it was that instant submission to whatever Elsa said or asked for her to do that nearly drove the blonde mad with desire.

_Elsa: I definitely would._

_Honeymaren: Great :) I'll see you tonight._

Another genuine smile came to Elsa's face when she read Honeymaren's last message. She somewhat hated how giddy she got whenever she thought about the brunette. It wasn't like her to fawn over a beautiful woman like this. Giddy…but also passionate; not just passionate about wanting Honeymaren physically, but Elsa truly liked her. So, Elsa supposed this passion came from her pursuit of the brunette. And, Elsa thought, if she was ever going to make her attraction to Honeymaren known and take her shot in the dark at a chance with her, then tonight was her chance.

* * *

"Are you sure I should wear this?" Honeymaren asked, taking several looks at her reflection in the full-length mirror in her bedroom.

"Mar!" Ryder called back from the living room. "You have such a nice figure. Those jeans do you so well!"

After Elsa had told Honeymaren that she wouldn't mind seeing the brunette dress nice for the company party tonight, she naturally turned to Ryder for help with that. When Elsa had mentioned she was going in joggers, Honeymaren strongly considered going in sweatpants herself. But, she didn't want to disappoint the blonde. If Elsa wanted her to look nice, then of course she would.

So, Ryder had curated an outfit comprised of a pastel yellow and white plaid button down shirt with a plain white v-neck underneath in case she got too hot with the longer sleeves, and a pair of light denim jeans. While it was certainly a casual outfit, Honeymaren wouldn't deny that she did look good. And yet again, Ryder had managed to dig through Honeymaren's closet enough to find another pair of jeans that fit her snugly enough so she wouldn't be uncomfortable, but still fit her form enough to grab someone's attention.

Ryder's face lit up with a smile when he saw his sister exit her room. He was dressed in his own pair of grey joggers and a sea green short-sleeve shirt with small palm trees of various bright colors dotted around the shirt. Honeymaren noticed he had brushed through his hair for once in about the last two weeks, and it was much smoother and tamer rather than existing as whatever wild mane he used to have.

"You look so good!" Ryder said.

"I could say the same about you. Almost didn't recognize you for a second since you actually brushed your hair," Honeymaren teased.

Ryder responded with an eye roll and a soft laugh. "Hey, if I'm going out for the Fourth to a party hosted by a super rich CEO, then I might as well make a good appearance. Who knows, maybe I'll catch someone's eye there too."

"I highly doubt any of the guys there will be gay."

Ryder pursed his lips and shrugged. "Hm…I could turn someone."

"Pfffttt," Honeymaren laughed. "Sure, whatever you say."

"Oh, just you watch," he said back with a playful wink. "Now come on. If we're going to 42nd street, we should leave now. Never know what the traffic will be like in this godforsaken city that I love so dearly."

Honeymaren nodded and grabbed her phone and wallet off the countertop before she followed Ryder, locking their apartment door before they took the elevator down and exited their building. Thankfully, it wasn't as hot today as it had been throughout the week, but Honeymaren still rolled her sleeves up to her elbows to let some extra air onto her skin. Ryder hailed a cab over, and once they were in, he gave the hotel's name to the driver and they were off.

Honeymaren noticed her brother rocking back and forth slightly, a subtle grin on his lips. "You're really excited about this, aren't you?" she asked.

"Hell yes I am," was his answer. "With all my recent auditions, I haven't had the chance to really go out, so I'm happy for the opportunity to get wasted."

Honeymaren let out a soft laugh and shook her head. "You're ridiculous. Well, Elsa said that a bunch of them do go out after the fireworks so…you're in luck."

"Do you think you'll go out too?"

Honeymaren pursed her lips and shrugged, looking out the cab window. "I'm not sure yet. You know I'm not really one for a bar or club scene."

Ryder nodded in return. "True…but come on, if Elsa invited you would you really say no?"

Another laugh escaped Honeymaren at that. "I feel like you think I'm in a position where I literally can't say no to this woman."

Ryder squinted his eyes as a sheepish grin came to his face. "Can you though?"

Honeymaren rolled her eyes as they passed thirty-fifth street. _Almost there._ "I most absolutely can," she replied.

Their cab rolled to a stop in front of The Westin, and Honeymaren was nearly giddy with delight at being in such a fancy hotel. She really didn't expect anything else considering Elsa was the one who set this up. The hotel was decorated simply, but it was sleek, wood paneling throughout the reception desks and walls, and modern white and black couches spread around the lobby.

"Guess that's where we go," Ryder said, nodding to a tall, well-built man standing in front of one of the elevators. He was holding a clipboard and the elevator had a short chain clipped across it.

The pair walked over to the man, and he greeted them with a small smile, appearing friendly unlike the stereotypical, tight-lipped bouncer.

"Ryder and Honeymaren Nattura," Ryder said to the bouncer, and the man nodded as he checked their names on the list before he handed each of them a hotel key.

"Alright, you're all good. Just hit the R button in the elevator and it will take you up to the rooftop terrace. Those are your room keys. Should you decide to stay the night, you're set. All covered by Miss Frost," he replied, unclipping the chain and opening the elevator for them.

The hotel was pretty tall at forty stories, but the elevator they were in was only used for going to the terrace and back down to the lobby, so it didn't take long at all to get to the top. When they stepped out, there was music playing softly in the background, and the half walls of the rooftop were lined with a row of teal lights. The terrace was decorated with the hotel's outdoor furniture, and all of it was tastefully done in pastel blues and greens, which gave off a casual, ambient feel.

"Hey!" Honeymaren recognized Jack's voice, and she saw the young man hop up from his seat on one of the couches and come over to them. "So glad you came! You two look good as hell! There's a cooler of sodas in the middle of those couches over there, and at the other end of the terrace there's a bartender for the good stuff," he said with a playful wink.

"Well I'm happy Elsa invited us," Honeymaren replied with a genuine smile, and when she went to acknowledge Ryder, she noticed her brother had already wandered off and was introducing himself to a young woman Honeymaren recognized to be Aurora and another man she hadn't seen before, but he was blonde, handsome and strong, and Honeymaren could already guess Ryder would most certainly try and flirt with him in…whatever awkward way Ryder flirted.

"Come on," Jack said, taking Honeymaren's hand and leading her over to the bar. She instantly recognized Elsa sitting on one of the stools, and she was chatting with a redheaded woman Honeymaren recognized from the previous day at the company office.

"So," Jack continued, "this is where I leave you. Have fun with my sister." He gave her a nudge with his elbow followed by a wink, except this one wasn't playful but instead held a knowing look to it.

Honeymaren wasn't necessarily the most outgoing person ever, so instead of butting into Elsa's conversation with the other woman, she pulled up another bar stool next to the blonde, and she thanked heavens the movement was enough to get Elsa's attention.

"Maren, hey," Elsa said once she saw the brunette next to her, a small, cute smile lighting up her face. She felt Anna's hand on her back, and she turned her head to look at the redhead for the moment. But, instead of saying anything, Anna just gave her a wave followed by a wink that wasn't anything _but_ seductive before she walked away. Elsa breathed out slowly, and she nearly rolled her eyes at Anna, but she refrained.

"That girl doesn't know when to quit," she muttered. "Anyway, let's try this again. Hi, and wow…you look gorgeous."

Honeymaren wasn't prepared for the compliment, which was evident by the deep blush that quickly spread across her cheeks. "Thanks…I can't take credit though. Ryder picked out these clothes for me. If it was up to me, I would have come in sweatpants too," she said with a soft laugh, using the opportunity to take in Elsa's casual look of dark grey joggers and a light blue t-shirt.

Added to the time Honeymaren bumped into Elsa at the Dunkin' Donuts, this was the second time the brunette saw her in extremely laid-back outfits, and she liked it more than she thought. When she saw Elsa at the office, there was a certain air of command that surrounded the blonde. Sure, the suits and ties were a factor to that, but Elsa also had a completely different demeanor at work. She demanded attention everywhere she went, and while she was friends with her employees, everyone she worked with knew not to cross her. But here, she was so different. She was incredibly relaxed, although Honeymaren told herself that might also be from the alcohol Elsa was currently consuming, but she was also insanely adorable. Seeing Elsa so mellow right now added another depth of charm to the blonde, and it only made Honeymaren want to know her more.

To Honeymaren's relief, Elsa laughed at her comment too. "I mean, I'm sure you would look great in sweatpants too," the blonde replied before she took another sip of her drink. White wine, she noticed.

_Oh, how sophisticated,_ Honeymaren thought.

The pair was disrupted by the popping sound of fireworks, and the hotel's terrace was high enough to provide a perfect view of them right over the tops of the buildings in front of them. The Fourth of July firework show over the East River was just getting started, and they could faintly hear the beat of the music the fireworks went off to.

The other members of Elsa's company had also turned their attention to the direction of the East River, but they continued to talk amongst themselves as well. And, Honeymaren noticed Ryder chatting freely with the blonde-haired young man he had seen once they came up to the terrace.

"Looks like they're hitting it off nicely," Elsa commented, noticing the direction of Honeymaren's stare.

The brunette rolled her eyes, but a smile remained on her lips. "Ryder is a very social being. Awkward…but social. I'm not surprised how easily he manages to talk to people he barely knows."

"Seems like Kristoff is into it," Elsa said back with a playful wink. "Do you usually watch the fireworks in person?" she asked a moment later, changing the subject as more pops and bangs began to sound, and the firework show was getting underway.

"Shockingly, no," Honeymaren answered. "We just watch it on TV. I'm not really one who likes going out to things with huge crowds a ton, so…we always just made it a relaxed night."

Elsa nodded, a soft, genuine smile gracing her lips and her intense blue eyes lighting up slightly. "That's nice though. So what made you decide to come out tonight? Couldn't have just been my invitation alone that made you want to go."

Honeymaren could sense the small teasing tone to Elsa's voice, and she couldn't help the soft blush that came to her cheeks. Elsa, on the other hand, grinned at the accomplishment of making Honeymaren blush twice within not even ten minutes.

"Well, knowing Ryder could come with me certainly helped," she answered. "He's kind of like my social buffer – if I go out, he's usually the one who pushed me to do so. But, I can't lie, I didn't want to pass up an opportunity to spend time with you and the other company members outside of the internship."

They paused for a moment to stare at a particularly beautiful sequence of fireworks light up the sky, all sorts of various colors meshing together in a very aesthetically pleasing way. Honeymaren smiled at the sight. She had always marveled at what the city did with fireworks whenever she watched it on TV, but seeing it in person was a whole different experience.

"I'm glad you came tonight," Elsa said, keeping her eyes fixed on the new sequence of red, white, and blue fireworks popping up above the buildings, and she took several more sips of her wine, finishing the glass but getting another one filled almost instantly. She got another glass from the bartender and slid it to Honeymaren, nodding to it with an almost shy smile.

"Trying to get me drunk already?" Honeymaren teased, but she took the glass anyway and brought it to her lips.

"Hm…just the right amount," Elsa answered, her previously shy expression turning into a confident grin.

Honeymaren set her glass down after a few sips of the delicious wine Elsa had ordered for her, and even though Elsa's eyes were transfixed on the fireworks, Honeymaren found herself with her own eyes locked on the blonde. She took in the beauty of Elsa, from her perfect, platinum blonde hair to her soft, pink lips, Honeymaren could understand why she was so hard for women to resist. Coupled with her effortless confidence and charm, and of course her wealth, Elsa had every reason to be a player. There really wasn't any reason to _not_ be attracted to the blonde.

"You're staring," Elsa said, snapping Honeymaren out of her haze, and the brunette was suddenly met with Elsa's fierce stare, both familiar yet intimidating. "See something you like?"

Honeymaren stuttered a bit, trying to find words in response to Elsa, but she stopped when she heard the blonde let out a light chuckle.

"You really need to know when I'm just teasing you," she said to Honeymaren, and the brunette instantly relaxed. "It's cute though, to see you get all flustered."

"Oh stop," Honeymaren replied, playfully hitting Elsa's shoulder.

There was a little downtime in the fireworks, and Elsa used the opportunity to glance around the terrace, making note of who had left to go to a club and who was still there. Naturally, Jack, Anna, and Matthew were gone. Those three always had a grand time together. She also noticed the absence of Honeymaren’s brother _and_ Kristoff. _Oh boy, he is gonna get it from me,_ Elsa thought, and the smirked to herself.

"I guess Ryder and Kristoff _really_ hit it off," Elsa said.

At Elsa's implication, Honeymaren looked around the area, and she groaned when she saw that Ryder was nowhere to be found. "You've got to be kidding me," she said with a huff. "I swear, I'm gonna kill him tomorrow."

Elsa laughed fully as she finished her current glass of wine. "You have my permission to kill Kristoff too."

"That asshole. He was supposed to be my ticket home tonight too," Honeymaren replied, shaking her head in disbelief with an almost incredulous smile on her face. She took a few more sips of her wine. She needed it right now.

"Come home with me," came Elsa's answer to Honeymaren's predicament, and Honeymaren nearly choked on her wine.

"Um…I, uh…" Honeymaren was at a loss for words, and she had every reason to be.

"Was that too straightforward?" Elsa asked, and a slight grin found its way to her lips.

Honeymaren shook her head, trying to recover her composure. "No, I just…wasn't expecting it is all. It clearly isn't something I thought would come up so soon."

"Oh really? And what exactly is coming up?" Elsa persisted, enjoying every moment of this as she purposely avoided bringing up the fact that Honeymaren had a hotel room key for the night. She could very easily just stay at The Westin, but then what fun would that be for Elsa?

"Well, you asking me to go home with you can have some implications. I don't know…maybe I'm overthinking this, but-,"

"You absolutely are," Elsa interrupted, keeping a light smile as she leaned forward a bit. "It's cute though. But please know that I was simply offering you a place to stay tonight. There's no way I'd let you go home alone at this hour."

_Oh, you are one sly fox, Elsa,_ Honeymaren thought to herself. She supposed that there was some truth to what Elsa was saying. Maybe the blonde did care enough about her to make sure she got home safely tonight. But, Honeymaren knew it was also a way for Elsa to get what she wanted. It was such a subtle, clean manipulation, and Honeymaren had allowed herself to fall prey to it. She nearly hated it, but at the same time, she couldn't get enough of it.

Honeymaren refrained from rolling her eyes as she finished off the last of her wine glass, and Elsa was ready, of course, with another one for her. "Okay," she said after taking a couple sips from the new glass.

"Okay…what?"

"I'll go home with you."

* * *

Elsa's apartment on fifty-ninth street wasn't that far of a drive back from The Westin. However, their cab driver had taken Third Avenue all the way up, which got them out of the traffic that always persisted through the night closer to Times Square and Fifth Avenue. Elsa had their driver drop them off at the corner of Sixth and fifty-ninth, the familiar sight of high-end shops and hotels lining the street.

"My building is just ahead, near the middle of the street," Elsa said.

Honeymaren glanced across the street at the south end of Central Park, and she nudged Elsa with her elbow when realization set in. "Hey, this is where Ryder and I come for a walk sometimes," she said, smiling widely. "You're right across from it. That's so cool."

"It is very convenient," Elsa replied. "Unfortunately, I don't actually go to the park as much as I wish I could."

"Well, after the stunt Ryder pulled tonight by going home without me, I'm gonna ditch him the next time we plan a walk here. Besides, I'd much rather have you come instead. It's so relaxing to walk around."

"I'll definitely have to take you up on that," Elsa said with a nod, and she smiled as they came up on her apartment building. The doorman tipped his hat to Elsa as he let the pair into the building.

Honeymaren was surprised at how understated the lobby of the apartment building was. For such an expensive area to live being right off Fifth Avenue, surrounded by expensive restaurants, hotels, shops, and across from Central Park, Honeymaren had been expecting ultra-modern and ornate decorations. But instead, she was met with a rather inviting setting to the lobby. It still held a modern flair, but it was decorated with bright, different colored couches and chairs, and several large pieces of Romero Britto art gave an extra splash of color to the walls. Honeymaren instantly liked the feel of it. And, she was somewhat thankful it wasn't like a typical, modern, rich-person apartment building.

"I'm on the top floor," Elsa said as they entered the elevator, and she hit the twentieth-floor button not long after.

On the way up, Honeymaren noticed Elsa shifting back and forth slightly with her hands clasped behind her back. The blonde looked apprehensive – if that was the best word Honeymaren could find to describe her right now. It was cute, but quite different to how Elsa had been acting at the hotel.

"What's up?" Honeymaren asked as the elevator dinged, opening a moment later, letting them out into the hallway in front of Elsa's door.

"I, uh…I have to be honest," Elsa started, scanning her key card on her door. "This is the first time in a while I've ever had a girl come home with me and I have no intention of sleeping with her." At the brief silence between them, Elsa mentally cringed as she tried to recover her words. "Not saying that you aren't attractive or anything, because you are…quite gorgeous, in fact. It's just-,"

"Elsa, I get it," Honeymaren said, giggling softly at the blonde's rambling as she stepped into her apartment.

Just like the apartment building's surprisingly inviting lobby, Elsa's apartment wasn't this intensely modern, typical rich CEO type home Honeymaren had expected. Rather, it was done in a farmhouse style. All of the decorations and furniture was top-of-the-line stuff, no doubt, but the apartment felt quite cozy and warm.

Honeymaren was startled slightly when she felt Elsa give her a soft nudge with her elbow, and she realized she had zoned out for a bit while admiring Elsa's home. To Honeymaren's amusement, Elsa was holding two glasses of wine, offering one to her.

"I knew it," Honeymaren said as she accepted the glass.

"Knew what?" Elsa replied with a grin, already knowing what Honeymaren would say next.

"You _are_ trying to get me drunk."

"As I said earlier…just the right amount. Come on."

Elsa motioned for Honeymaren to follow her, and the brunette did so without hesitation. There was no denying that Honeymaren was seriously questioning her decisions right now. She barely knew Elsa, and yet she was already accepting offers from the blonde to go home with her. While it was clear nothing would be happening between them, they were drinking, and Honeymaren knew all too well the disaster that could come from mixing alcohol with a wealthy person who felt they were entitled to whatever they wanted. Although, she didn't get that feeling from Elsa. Maybe it was Elsa's honesty when they entered her apartment, or maybe it was that Honeymaren was certainly a bit tipsy at the moment and was undeniably placing too much trust in Elsa because of it.

It took a moment for Honeymaren to realize they were in Elsa's bedroom, and the brunette smiled when she noticed a gray and white desk in the corner of Elsa's room set up with several gaming monitors, and a PC, PlayStation 4 Pro, and Xbox One X hooked up next to it. _What a nerd. That’s cute,_ she thought. Aside from that, Elsa's room was simple and continued the sleek farmhouse style of the apartment: a light brown, wood bed was set in the middle of the room with a matching TV stand across from it that housed what appeared to be a sixty-inch flat screen.

A barn door rested over the entrance to Elsa's closet, and the blonde pushed it aside as she went in and pulled out a pair of plaid green pajama pants and a plain white shirt. She handed them to Honeymaren, and she received a slightly puzzled expression from the brunette.

"What? Do you really expect me to let you sleep in jeans?" Elsa asked, her tone light and playful.

"Oh right…I totally forgot I didn't even have a change of clothes."

"Well, I'd imagine this was a little unexpected," Elsa replied, a soft smile remaining on her lips as she went back into her closet to take a pair of pajamas for herself. "You can go to my bathroom to change if you'd like."

Honeymaren nodded and obliged, and Elsa took the opportunity to change herself, quickly slipping on her loose pair of pajama pants and a grey shirt. She was trying _so_ hard to quell the rising desire she had for Honeymaren. There was no reason Elsa shouldn't at least try and make a move on the brunette. After all, she had her alone in her home, which gave Elsa every opportunity she could have. But at the same time, it was clear Honeymaren didn't have any further intentions other than staying the night simply because her brother had gone home with one of Elsa's friends, and Elsa knew she had to respect Honeymaren's boundaries.

Honeymaren was still changing when Elsa slid her closet door open, so she took their wine glasses out to her living room and placed them on coasters on top of her wooden coffee table in front of her couch. It wasn't incredibly late – not even eleven-fifteen, so Elsa figured she could take some time to get to know the brunette even more, or maybe even just watch some Netflix. That is, if Honeymaren was up for that. Elsa was totally fine with letting Honeymaren go to sleep now if she was tired enough, but she would at least make the effort to relax with her.

Elsa turned from her seat on the couch when she heard movement behind her, and she gave a small wave when she saw Honeymaren. She looked incredibly adorable in Elsa's pajamas, considering they were a size too big for the shorter brunette, and Elsa found herself completely taken by her appearance. It was something she thought she could get used to.

"Hey," Elsa said, her voice surprisingly soft. "Figured if you weren't too tired, we could relax for a bit."

Honeymaren smiled and nodded as she made her way around the couch and sat next to Elsa. There was enough space between them to keep things friendly, but Honeymaren made sure there wasn't _too_ much space, and she wasn't sure why. Perhaps she did want to be closer to Elsa, and perhaps she _was_ hoping there would be something more than wine and chatting.

"I hope I didn't make you feel pressured or anything into accepting my offer to come home with me," Elsa said, and she turned on Netflix and clicked to Parks and Recreation as some background noise.

"No, you didn't, but you do have a way of being rather persuasive with your efforts," Honeymaren said, shooting a playful wink to Elsa.

_Oh boy…_ Elsa thought. If Honeymaren was going to act like this all night, then Elsa would have a very hard time restraining herself from advancing in some way.

"How so?" Elsa asked, shaking off any thought of trying to cross a certain line with Honeymaren.

"Well…you find incentives. It just so happened that Ryder decided to leave me and take your friend home with him instead, and you 'didn't want me going home alone at this hour.'" Honeymaren used air quotes to suggest that that had been what convinced her to stay at Elsa's place tonight. In some way, it had been. But beneath that, Honeymaren knew Elsa was hoping this night went a different way than what they were currently doing. The blonde would never admit it, and that was fine, because Honeymaren would never let that happen anyway. At least…not tonight.

In fact, Honeymaren rather enjoyed this. It still seemed surreal to the brunette – that she was actually in Elsa's apartment, drinking wine and talking with her as if they had known each other for years. But it wasn't like that at all. No, Elsa was Honeymaren's _boss_ , and they had only known each other for a grand total of about a week and a half combined. Honeymaren knew she had let this sort of thing happen too quickly, but she couldn't help herself. Elsa was so captivating that Honeymaren felt as if she had no choice but to continue to follow after her.

"It's true though," Elsa responded. "I didn't want you going home alone this late. Besides, your apartment is a lot farther away from The Westin than mine is. It was just…more convenient. And, you'd be with someone you trust. At least I hope you do."

"Yes, I trust you. I think the fact that we've made it this far has only made my trust in you even stronger."

At that comment, Elsa tilted her head slightly and squinted her eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

Honeymaren shrugged, taking a sip of her wine. It was delicious: a light rosé that felt smooth as she swallowed it. "I don't know. I guess…I'm here, a little tipsy, in your apartment, alone…"

It was a subject Honeymaren didn't want to get into at all, but she supposed she had sort of made it fair game by her previous comment. She only hoped Elsa didn't take it further.

Elsa nodded in understanding, darting her eyes away from the brunette for a moment before she turned her attention back to Honeymaren. "I get that. And I know it's easy for me to say but…I'm not like that. Do I have my ways of getting what I want? Of course." She paused to return Honeymaren's playful wink from before, and the brunette let out a soft laugh in response. "But if you ever told me no…I'd listen."

At that notion, Elsa took their empty glasses and went to her kitchen to rinse them out. She placed them in the dishwasher, and when she turned around, she noticed Honeymaren rearranging the soft, plush pillows on her couch.

"Settling in?" Elsa asked as she walked back over to the brunette.

"Quite nicely, actually," Honeymaren answered. "These pillows are so soft and mushy. I love them."

Elsa glanced down as she tried to quell her growing smile, but to no avail. "Come on. There's no way I'm letting you sleep on a couch," she said, and she held out her hand for Honeymaren. To Elsa's relief, the brunette accepted, and Elsa thought she would just about melt to the floor the moment their hands touched.

Honeymaren grinned at Elsa's manners, and she blamed the alcohol for making her bolder than she normally ever would be in a moment like this. "I totally knew it. This was definitely all part of a plan to get me into bed with you."

Elsa breathed out a small laugh and shook her head as she led Honeymaren to her bedroom, keeping their hands joined. "Quite the opposite. I _am_ getting you into my bed, but I won't be joining you. Like I said, I'm not letting you sleep on the couch," she answered, but she paused as Honeymaren walked ahead of her. She stood in the doorway to her room, and she couldn't help but admire the brunette from behind.

It was silly of Elsa, to continue to want Honeymaren in a purely physical way, but something had changed in her desires tonight. Elsa had already broken her biggest rule, and that was letting a girl stay the night. It somewhat bothered her that she couldn't place a reason on why she was treating Honeymaren so differently.

Honeymaren noticed the absence of Elsa beside her, and she knew it must have been hard for Elsa to not have _anything_ happen between them. But, they came from different worlds and experiences. Elsa was used to getting whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted, and Honeymaren…she just wasn't ready for anything more than the casual, somewhat cordial moments they had been spending together. Of course, there had been some flirting here and there, and while Elsa by no means wore her heart on her sleeve, she wasn't shy with expressing her attraction to Honeymaren.

"Thanks," Honeymaren started, "for letting me stay tonight. I know we were joking about it, but I really do appreciate it."

"Of course," Elsa replied with a small nod, leaning against the doorway as she looked back at the brunette.

"And also, thanks for…ya know…not taking advantage of me," Honeymaren said, shooting a playful wink to the blonde.

The laugh that Elsa gave was soft yet a little hesitant, almost as if the blonde knew there was something deeper to Honeymaren's words. "Never in my life would I ever do such a thing," came her response.

The smile Elsa gave Honeymaren was incredibly charming and sweet, and the brunette felt her heart beat even faster at the look in Elsa's blue eyes. It wasn't seductive. No. It was…wanting, in a way. But it wasn't desperate. In fact, it was restrained. Honeymaren hated to admit that she was flattered by it. She knew Elsa was attracted to her; the blonde had made that pretty obvious multiple times, and she was endeared by Elsa's clear attempts to respect the fact that she didn't want this night to escalate any further than what they were doing now.

Or, Honeymaren thought, maybe it was just part of Elsa's game. Maybe she was respecting Honeymaren's boundaries now, so that when she actually wanted something more from the brunette, she could justify why she deserved it. It was certainly a cruel thing for Honeymaren to think, but she was still very unclear of what Elsa's intentions with her were. Elsa was a known player, and that was something Honeymaren couldn't try and shield herself from. There were very few things Honeymaren could say about Elsa that could make her think that somehow what was happening between them would be any different than what happened between Elsa and other women. But, oh, how the blonde made it so easy to fall for her smile and charm.

And Honeymaren was falling indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I really enjoy writing this story for these two.
> 
> If you couldn't tell already, a huge theme that will continue to be obvious in this story is consent. It's so important in any situation, and with all the conversations you see nowadays about it, I'm happy to be able to include it here.
> 
> As always, comments/messages are welcome.


	6. Chapter Six

The first thing Honeymaren noticed when she opened her eyes the next morning was that she was not in her apartment. The second thing she noticed – and it came as quite an alarm – was that she was definitely in someone else's clothing. The brunette shot up in the king size bed, glancing around at her surroundings almost frantically.

Her eyes landed on the desk to the right of the bed set up with gaming monitors and equipment, and the realization instantly came to her. She almost breathed a sigh of relief when she remembered that she had gone back to Elsa's apartment last night. But, the thoughts were still hazy, and Honeymaren cursed herself for letting Elsa get so many drinks into her. Even though Honeymaren did trust Elsa to a certain degree already, it still worried her a bit since she couldn't recall too much of what had happened the night before.

She located her phone on the bedside table to her left, and she took it off the table before rolling onto her back and resting her head on a pillow. She saw several messages from Ryder, and while she wanted to be upset with him for leaving with Kristoff last night, she knew her brother had probably felt terrible from the moment he woke up this morning. She quickly scrolled through his texts.

_Ryder, 8:41am: oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I got carried away last night and totally wasn't thinking!_

_Ryder, 8:47am: I hope you were safe last night. I know Elsa made sure to reserve rooms in the hotel for us if we didn't want to go home._

_Ryder, 8:59am: now that I'm thinking about it…why didn't I just stay at the hotel! Ugh, I'm such a potato! I'm so sorry!_

_Ryder, 9:18am: please tell me you're okay and not in a ditch somewhere otherwise I'm sending a search party._

Honeymaren laughed softly. While she knew Ryder was playing it down over text, she also knew that he felt extremely guilty about it, and she didn't doubt that he _would_ send a search party after her, so she responded to him quickly.

_Maren: well you did leave me hanging, but don't worry, I went home with Elsa._

She received a text back in mere seconds.

_Ryder: oh…OHHH…carry on ;)_

Honeymaren rolled her eyes but let out a full laugh at that. She knew she would be in for it whenever she got home today, and if she was being honest with herself, she kind of liked the idea of leaving Ryder in the dark about her and Elsa. Even though literally nothing happened between them last night, it was still amusing to get a reaction out of Ryder about it.

Honeymaren tossed the thin blanket off her body, and she padded over to the bedroom door. She opened it slowly and quietly in case Elsa was still asleep…somewhere…Honeymaren wasn't quite sure where Elsa had gone off to last night. Despite her thoughts being hazy, Honeymaren was positive she would have remembered something like Elsa staying in the same bed as her.

There was a short hallway that led out to the living room, kitchen, and dining area. It was a very spacious area, and Honeymaren liked how it was all open, no walls in between the rooms that would have made it feel closed-off and crammed. She also spotted Elsa on the couch, sleeping soundly on her stomach, her face buried into a pillow. A soft grin came to Honeymaren's lips as she admired the blonde from the distance between them. It was still hard for Honeymaren to imagine Elsa outside of anything aside from the work and business environment. That's why she had been so shocked at first when she had bumped into Elsa at the Dunkin' a couple weeks ago. So now, seeing Elsa in baggy, plaid pajama pants and a loose grey shirt was an even more endearing sight to the brunette.

Honeymaren worried at her bottom lip for the moment before she decided to creep past the living room and into the kitchen. She was hungry considering she had woken up much later than she normally did, and she didn't think Elsa would mind if she took some food from the fridge. After all, Elsa was the one who had invited her back last night.

But, mere moments after the door of the fridge opened, Honeymaren heard a short yelp behind her, followed by a soft _thud_ , and when she turned around, she saw Elsa on the floor. She tried to resist the urge to laugh, but she failed, and Elsa looked up when she heard Honeymaren's soft giggling.

"Oh…uh, hey," Elsa said, her voice a bit scratchy and low after just waking up, and she ran a hand through her messy hair, trying to tame it ever so slightly. She shook her head a little bit as she slowly stood up from her position on the floor, trying to wake herself up a bit more. Her blue eyes, still soft and cloudy with sleep, were squinted a bit as she looked at Honeymaren, and the brunette returned the confused expression.

"Please tell me you _do_ remember that you invited me to stay here," Honeymaren said, slight apprehension in her voice as she watched Elsa sit back on the couch.

"Wha- oh, yeah, I do," Elsa answered with a small nod. "Um, I just…I'm not used to having someone else still here when I wake up."

The curtness with which Elsa responded hurt a little, but Honeymaren didn't waver at it. If anything, she made the effort to understand where Elsa was coming from.

"Ah, so…maybe I should get going then, if you're-,"

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that," Elsa quickly interrupted as a soft, endearing smile graced her lips. "It's…different, but a good different. It's, I…uh…I'm glad you're still here."

Honeymaren pursed her lips as she tried to contain her own growing smile. Watching Elsa stumble over her words now when she was always such a smooth talker at work was quite an adorable scene.

"Sorry to startle you awake. I was just about to see if I could make us some breakfast," Honeymaren said, her eyes continuing to take in how insanely cute Elsa looked in the morning: baggy pajama pants and shirt, messy hair falling out of her usual braid, soft blue eyes, and a somewhat dopey grin on her lips at the moment. It was something she felt privileged to see. If Elsa was telling the truth about not having girls stay the night, then Honeymaren figured this was a side to the young CEO pretty much no one ever saw.

Elsa waved her hand and smiled at Honeymaren. "Don't worry about it. I'd much rather take you out for breakfast, though. There's a great diner a couple blocks down," she replied.

While Honeymaren desperately wanted to immediately accept Elsa's offer, she didn't want to sound too needy or intrude on Elsa's day any more than she felt like she already had. After all, Honeymaren would see her on Monday back at the internship.

"You really don't have to," she answered, and the slight drop in Elsa's smile was enough to guilt the brunette into instantly changing her words. "I mean…unless you really want to. It's just, I feel like you've been so hospitable to me, what with letting me come back last night and everything. I don't want to feel like-,"

"Please, I'd love to take you out," Elsa said, her charming smile back on her lips.

Honeymaren looked down at her feet as she attempted to hide the soft blush that came to her cheeks as she nodded. God, she nearly hated how easy she gave into Elsa. Just a certain look from the blonde and she felt guilty for saying 'no.' But, Honeymaren thought, she never really wanted to turn down Elsa's offer in the first place.

"I'll get changed," Elsa spoke up again, "And then we can go. Your clothes from yesterday are…well, they should be wherever you left them."

Honeymaren took the opportunity to tease Elsa a bit as she followed the blonde back into the bedroom. "Well, you did let me stay in your room last night, so I think it's clear they'd be here. Come on, I can't imagine your memory is that bad after only a few drinks."

Elsa turned to Honeymaren, a knowing grin on her lips as she took a couple steps back toward her closet. "I happen to be just fine with remembering last night. You, on the other hand, were pretty much passed out the second your head hit the pillow."

"Oh, so you were just waiting until I was gone enough so you could have your way with me, huh?" Honeymaren said, a breath of a laugh escaping her as she playfully shoved at Elsa's shoulders.

To her surprise, the blonde grabbed both of her wrists the moment they hit her shoulders with a lot more strength than Honeymaren was expecting, and she had no choice but to take an extra step forward to steady herself. She looked up at Elsa, the slightly taller woman only inches in front of her now, their eyes meeting with an intensity that drove Honeymaren mad. But Elsa's expression changed quickly, her eyes soft and somewhat sad, almost as if she knew Honeymaren's banter held a deeper pain to it.

"I really hope you don't hold me to that low of a standard," Elsa said, her voice barely above a whisper as she continued to keep her eyes on Honeymaren's own, even after the brunette had glanced away. They stayed like that for a few moments, Honeymaren's hands still resting on Elsa's shoulders, until Honeymaren felt the blonde take a step back, her usual grin back on her lips again. "Your clothes are on my dresser by the way." Elsa gave Honeymaren a playful wink before she turned to her walk-in closet, shutting the door partially behind her.

Honeymaren huffed out a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair as she located her clothes from yesterday right where Elsa said they would be, and she nearly groaned in frustration as she went over to them and headed to the bathroom connected to Elsa's bedroom. She hated this. She hated how there was a clear attraction between her and Elsa, and she hated that she had no idea if it would be okay to address it with the blonde. She was still clueless to what Elsa's intentions with her were, and she couldn't stand that she was allowing herself to be swept under Elsa's effortless charm like this. She knew she had been over this a million times in her head already, but she couldn't find a way to avoid these kinds of thoughts.

Honeymaren knew exactly what happened the last time she gave someone with wealth and power too much leeway. Regardless if her own intentions had only been friendly, she knew how easily everything could turn into a disaster if the other person took a different message from her words and actions.

* * *

Elsa took Honeymaren to a modern but quaint diner on west forty-ninth street, about a ten minute walk from Elsa's apartment. Luckily, it hadn't been too crowded since they had gotten there around eleven. Honeymaren enjoyed the cozy feel of the diner, and her talk with Elsa had been casual and easy. It was nice for her to listen to Elsa tell stories about her coworkers, and Honeymaren found out that Elsa had actually been childhood friends with a couple of them.

They ate and talked for a little over an hour, and when Honeymaren went to reach for the check sitting on the edge of their table, Elsa snatched it just a second faster. Honeymaren met Elsa's eyes, her expression one that said 'Really?' as she watched the blonde slip her credit card into the holder and hand it back to their waiter.

"What?" Elsa said. "Did you really think I'd let you pay? I'm the one who offered to take you out for breakfast."

Honeymaren smiled as she glanced down at her lap for a moment before she looked back at Elsa, the blonde sitting across from her with a soft, genuine smile of her own on her lips.

"I mean…" Honeymaren started, trying to come up with some sort of response. "It was kind of expensive and I don't-,"

She was interrupted by a quiet chuckle from Elsa. "That's cute. Maren, you _do_ know that I'm…well, money is never a question with me," she said as their waiter handed her the check. She paused for the moment as she took her card back, left a tip, and signed the check before she looked back at Honeymaren, and both of them stood and headed toward the diner exit. "When you're with me, don't worry about having to pay for anything," she continued as she held the diner's door open for Honeymaren.

"What? No way," Honeymaren replied.

"I spend my money however I want. And my dad would be rolling in his grave right now if he knew I was using it to spoil a pretty girl," Elsa said, and the blonde's incredibly soft, happy expression caught Honeymaren a little off guard considering the personal implications of Elsa's statement masked by her lighthearted tone.

Honeymaren was also a bit flustered by the overt compliment from Elsa. She darted her eyes around as she tried to come up with a response, and her eyes landed on the forty-seventh street sign.

"Um, I live all the way down on fourteenth," she said, changing the subject to fight off the blush on her cheeks. "Just in case you were about to walk me the entire way back," she added jokingly.

To Honeymaren's relief, Elsa let out a soft laugh at her comment. "I didn't know you were that far. That's quite a ways for you every day to my company building."

Honeymaren waved her hand and shrugged. "I'm fine with it. I'll just get a cab back."

Elsa raised an eyebrow and looked at Honeymaren with her eyes squinted. "Trying to get away from me so quickly, huh?" she teased.

"I…what, no! I just thought…I don't want to drag you out of your way but…I also wouldn't mind walking a little longer, if you're okay with that?" Honeymaren got out cautiously, her voice a bit softer as she avoided Elsa's gaze. "I don't know, I guess…this is nice. Ya know, chatting and stuff. Definitely a change from your whole professional work attitude." That earned a smile from Elsa.

"I don't mind walking with you at all," Elsa replied. "Just tell me when you want a cab, though…or I could call Matthew and have him drive you back, if you'd like.”

"Don't worry about it. I don't want to make him come out of his way."

"Well uh, let me give you something to pay for a cab."

That made Honeymaren smile, and she looked back at Elsa, her brown eyes glinting with amusement. "Elsa, I'm not broke, and I've paid for cabs all this time."

"Yeah, but, what I told you earlier…don't worry about paying for anything when you're with me," Elsa said, clasping her hand together in front of her as she pursed her lips in slight apprehension. Honeymaren could see she was really committed to this, and she knew when it came down to it, she wouldn't be able to decline Elsa's offer to pay for her cab.

"Come out to dinner with me tomorrow night," Elsa continued, throwing Honeymaren completely off-guard by the suddenness of her request.

Honeymaren blinked a couple times, her eyebrows raised a little as she kept her eyes forward, and soon they passed forty-first street.

"Wait, what?" she eventually got out, still trying to get over how abruptly Elsa had transitioned their conversation.

"Come on, I know you heard me the first time. Go out to dinner with me tomorrow night," Elsa said, her voice light and slightly teasing.

"Are you giving me a choice?" Honeymaren answered despite her continued confusion.

"I'll always give you a choice. But, are you really going to say no?"

The way Elsa said it so smoothly drove Honeymaren insane, and the shift in the blonde's tones and moods was always so quick that Honeymaren could barely keep up with it.

Honeymaren shook her head a little bit, still confused by this whole thing, and finally she let herself think out loud. "What do you want from me?" she asked softly. Now it was Elsa's turn to be confused, her eyes squinting and brow furrowing a bit as she turned her eyes to Honeymaren.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…I barely know you. I interviewed you once, and then suddenly you're offering me a spot at your internship when I'm sure my resumé wasn't nearly as impressive as a lot of other people who applied, then you're offering to let me stay at your apartment, taking me out for breakfast, and now asking me to dinner after what…barely a couple weeks of knowing me? You compliment me and even flirt with me, like come on, Elsa…I'm sorry for sounding so, I don't know, frustrated? But I just need to know."

Elsa took a few moments to think about her words, but it felt like an eternity to Honeymaren, and she watched the blonde worry at her bottom lip and she couldn't help but find it absolutely adorable. Honeymaren cursed herself for finding a way to admire Elsa now, when all she wanted was an answer.

"Well, then let's just say this could be a way for us to get to know each other better."

"Elsa, will you please stop being so stoic for one moment and give me a straightforward answer? What do you want from me?" Honeymaren said, her eyes pleading with the blonde to cooperate. She could imagine Elsa never got too personal or involved with her emotions with another girl before, and she could see how the blonde was struggling right now.

Elsa's eyes moved to different locations around the street before she finally brought them back to meet Honeymaren's own eyes.

"I…want to take you out for dinner tomorrow night. On a date. That is…if you’d like that too.”

God, Elsa was so cute right now that Honeymaren could hardly contain herself. It was just too easy for the blonde. Everything she did made Honeymaren fall harder and harder.

Honeymaren breathed a sigh of relief at Elsa finally being transparent with her intentions for once, a smile instantly lighting up her face, and yet again, she let her attraction and feelings for Elsa get in the way of her better judgement.

"And I would love to go on a date with you."

* * *

Contrary to Honeymaren's plan to go home and pretend to be mad at Ryder for last night, she was the one instantly slammed with questions and enthusiastic comments from her brother the moment she walked through the door.

"Oh. My. Gosh! You _have_ to tell me how it was!" Ryder exclaimed, jumping up and down and clapping his hands several times. "Like…how did it start? Did she make the first move? Was it good? Who was the top? And what-,"

"Ryder! I can't have you focused on that right now, I need your help," Honeymaren interrupted, pushing past the redhead to her room. "Try not to lose your shit when I tell you this, but…Elsa asked me on a date tomorrow night."

Ryder stopped following Honeymaren instantly and brought his hands over his mouth, but he failed to cover his growing smile, until he let out an excited yelling-screeching noise that Honeymaren had no choice but to laugh at.

"I knew it!" he yelled. "I _knew_ she was the fuck-before-date kind of woman. Ugh, Mar you are going to have a hard time taming her. I'm surprised you let her-,"

"We did not have sex last night," Honeymaren interrupted again, keeping her voice as calm as she could as she continuously tried to fight off her laughter from Ryder's antics.

"Wait, wait, wait…so you're telling me that Elsa Frost, probably the biggest player in this entire city, asked you to go home with her last night, and you two just…didn't do anything?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm telling you. She was quite charming about everything too…really cute, believe it or not," Honeymaren answered. "And come on, Ryder, you know me better than that. I'm not easy."

"I know, I know. But like, I thought maybe you'd want a little action after all this time. It's whatever though…she asked you out! Ugh, I have to pick your outfit. I'm so excited!" Ryder said, his voice still high and light, and his smile never left his face.

Honeymaren ruffled Ryder's hair a little and returned a smile of her own. "You're too sweet, what would I do without you?" she asked playfully.

"Um…not look like a total smoke show tomorrow night, that's what. Where is she taking you? Is it super fancy or casual? Italian, steakhouse…or what? I need details."

"Well, I don't have those details right now," Honeymaren answered. "But, Elsa is pretty organized and prompt when it comes to setting stuff up from what I can tell, so I'm sure I'll know tonight."

Ryder was practically bursting with excitement, and he bounced on his toes as he went back to their living room couch. "Perfect…I can't wait! I seriously can't remember the last time you went on a date. You're going to look _so_ good tomorrow night!"

And, as if on cue with Honeymaren's thoughts of where Elsa could possibly be taking her tomorrow night, her phone buzzed in her pocket. The brunette's heart instantly beat faster at just the notion of it being a text from Elsa, and she smiled when she saw that it was.

_Elsa: I made a reservation for 6:30 tomorrow evening at Scarpetta. It's on the corner of Madison and 29_ _th_ _._

_Honeymaren: is it some fancy place you're taking me to?_

_Elsa: kind of…nothing crazy though, but I would like to see you in something nice ;)_

"Fuck…" Honeymaren mumbled, and Ryder was peering over her shoulder the next moment, grinning widely at his sister.

"This is too great," he said, squeezing Honeymaren's shoulders in excitement. "All she has to do is put a wink face and bam…you're all hot and bothered over it."

_Honeymaren: of course. See you tomorrow :)_

God, the way she just…gave in to whatever Elsa asked of her. Honeymaren knew that could easily turn into something dangerous if she didn't get her feelings in check. But at the same time, she kind of enjoyed it, especially because she felt as if she really _wanted_ to do whatever Elsa told her to. It was a strange feeling, something she had never experienced before, but it left her with anticipation and wanting more of…whatever _this_ was.

"Damn girl, you're already whipped as hell for her," Ryder commented. While he, of course, knew about Elsa's reputation with women and wanted Honeymaren to be careful tomorrow night, he was happy for Honeymaren. It had been over a year since she had even shown any interest in dating someone after…well…Ryder wasn't about to let that whole incident spoil his mood about getting his sister ready for a date.

The brunette rolled her eyes when she felt Ryder's presence behind her still, and she turned around, a small grin on her lips as she nudged his chest with her elbow. "Okay, now that I survived that…it's your turn to go to work."

* * *

_(The next day)_

"How do I look?" Honeymaren asked once Ryder helped her zip the back of her dress. It was a simple black dress that stopped just above her knees. Given that Honeymaren had kept this since her sophomore year of college, it was definitely snugger on her now, so of course Ryder had pounced on the opportunity for Honeymaren to show off her figure with it. She kept her hair down as well, letting it fall in waves over her shoulders, and Ryder insisted on a small layer of makeup – not too much, but just enough to give off a slight, seductive appeal.

"You could definitely turn someone," Ryder said, getting a soft laugh from Honeymaren in return. "Elegant and beautiful as always. I'd be surprised if Elsa doesn't swoon over you tonight."

Honeymaren had been expecting that Ryder would want to accompany her to and from the restaurant; he was protective over his sister like that. But, he had actually gotten himself a ticket to see the Book of Mormon tonight so that he would be 'out of the apartment when they got back,' as he had told Honeymaren exactly and very suggestively, he was confident Elsa would be spending the night.

"By the way," Ryder started as they exited their apartment building and hailed a cab, "This place doesn't have a single entrée under twenty-five dollars, so you better eat well." He held the cab door open for Honeymaren and got in after her.

"I expected nothing less from Elsa," Honeymaren replied. "She tosses around money like it's nothing."

"Well, that's what happens when you inherit billions from your parents. Fortunately, we have enough to live comfortably, but these kids of big-time CEOs and whatnot really have it all set for them."

The ride to Scarpetta didn't take long since it was only fifteen blocks away, and Honeymaren wasn't surprised when she instantly spotted Elsa in a casual conversation with the doorman of the restaurant.

"Hey," Ryder said before Honeymaren got out of the cab, "Have fun." He gave her a wink that only implied the most sexual of things to which she rolled her eyes and playfully swatted his shoulder.

"Enjoy the show," she said back as she closed the cab door, and he gave her a small wave before the cab drove off.

Honeymaren turned around to find Elsa's eyes on her. The blonde was dressed in her usual work attire, black slacks and a dark blue, long-sleeve button down shirt. The only difference was that she looked a lot more casual now. Her shirt was un-tucked and her usual braid was a bit messier, but she still managed to look insanely attractive and dare Honeymaren say charmingly adorable.

Elsa, on the other hand, found herself drinking in the sight of Honeymaren, the brunette's dress hugging her curves in the best way possible. There was nothing flashy about the way Honeymaren was dressed tonight, but Elsa thought she looked striking.

"I hope you weren't waiting too long," Honeymaren said, giving a shy smile to Elsa.

"Not at all. They have our table ready. And, you look absolutely stunning," Elsa replied, a genuine, soft expression lighting up her eyes.

"Well, you did say you wanted to see me in something nice, and I'm glad I did. This place is pretty fancy."

Elsa shrugged as their waiter led them to a circular booth in the far corner of the restaurant, and Honeymaren was happy about that. This was a date, and she wanted to be able to enjoy it without people talking all around them.

"It is a bit upscale, I guess," Elsa said, letting Honeymaren into the booth first before following suit. "I take Jack here for celebrations or holidays, so I figured I'd like to take you to a place I know well."

"Hm…then I suppose you can tell me what's good here?"

Elsa smiled and nodded as the waiter handed them their menus and took their drink orders. "Well, their specialty is pasta, so I'm inclined to recommend that. But, of course, get whatever you want," the blonde said, her kind smile remaining on her lips.

Honeymaren glanced over her own menu as well. _Holy…Ryder wasn't kidding._ There really wasn't any entrée under twenty-five dollars here.

"How's this?" she asked Elsa, pointing to a pasta dish with lobster, tomatoes, and basil in it. It seemed simple enough.

"Hey, that's what Jack usually gets. He loves it, so…I'm sure it's really good," Elsa said, and Honeymaren didn't think she had ever seen the blonde's eyes as bright as they were now. It was something that Honeymaren took notice of, and she thought it was adorable.

"You seem especially happy right now," Honeymaren commented as she leaned back into the booth a little, eyeing Elsa with soft eyes and a smile of her own.

Elsa closed her menu and set it back on the table. "Yes, I am. I, uh, I haven't been on a date in a long time. Was never into it," she admitted, breathing out a quiet laugh as she glanced over at Honeymaren.

"So what changed that?"

"Well, you did. I just…I don't know. I get a different feeling when I'm around you."

"Really, and what kind of feeling is that? One where you know you can't just get me into bed with you instantly?" Honeymaren asked, teasing the blonde as she lightly bumped Elsa's shoulder with her own. She was relieved when Elsa laughed in response.

"I guess that _is_ part of it," she said, and their waiter returned with their drinks and to take their orders. Elsa would be honest with herself that she was kind of glad he came at this time; she wasn't ready to get into a discussion with Honeymaren about her 'feelings' regardless of how light the conversation was.

Honeymaren ended up ordering the pasta dish, and Elsa had gone with the restaurant's only steak dish, which, Honeymaren noticed, was the most expensive thing on the menu. _Of course_ , she thought.

They ended up talking the entire time while they waited for their food to arrive, and their conversation was instantly filled with Elsa's excitement the moment Honeymaren had brought up the gaming consoles and PC the blonde had in her room.

"I never would have guessed you were into gaming," Honeymaren said as their waiter set her dish in front of her.

"Big time," Elsa answered, and she cut right into her steak, taking a few bites before continuing. "I play with a few of the guys from the company, but I've been playing with a group of people for a few years now that I met in college."

"Really? That's actually super cool. What games do you play together?"

Honeymaren took a bite of her own food, and Elsa had been right when she said the pasta was this place's specialty. The lobster wasn't over-powering and the tomatoes provided a nice offset to the heaviness of the pasta as well. It was one of the rare times Honeymaren thought the food at a place like this actually lived up to the price.

"We play Call of Duty, Fortnite, and sometimes Destiny Two on PC. But we met playing Call of Duty on PlayStation and just continued to play together, so that's our main game together. But we play a ton of other games. We don’t really limit ourselves. I don't play much on Xbox because why would I do that to myself when I have a PlayStation and PC, but I find the racing games happen to run extremely well on it so sometimes I'll mess around in those. Do you have a system or play any of those?" Elsa finished, and Honeymaren noticed a hopeful glint in her deep blue eyes.

"Ryder and I have a PlayStation Four, but I never had the time to play a ton. We actually just got Spider-Man, and he's been enjoying that a lot recently. We have Fortnite just because it's free…never played Call of Duty actually-,"

"Really?! Oh man, this is perfect…I gotta get you into it!" Elsa exclaimed, and Honeymaren had never seen the blonde this giddy before.

Honeymaren laughed in response, her own smile lighting up her face as Elsa instantly launched into explaining how much fun she had with the game and how much there was to do in it. Honeymaren listened to the blonde for about fifteen or twenty minutes talk passionately about the various multiplayer modes and how she and her gaming friends took it pretty seriously, and by the time Elsa was done Honeymaren had finished her dinner. It was nice, though, and not only did Honeymaren find Elsa's love for gaming incredibly cute, she also enjoyed knowing that Elsa's life wasn't just filled with long, stressful work hours and one-night stands.

"I have to be honest, some of the more recent games have certainly been underwhelming, but Black Ops 4 and the newest Modern Warfare have turned out pretty well," Elsa said. "I'll get you the game and you can play with us!"

"You're too sweet, you know that, right?" Honeymaren answered, and she leaned into Elsa a bit, resting her forehead against the blonde's shoulder.

It was something that came so naturally for Honeymaren, but the brunette was glad that Elsa didn't seem to mind it at all. In fact, Elsa responded by slipping her arm around Honeymaren's waist. It was an action that should have simply made Honeymaren feel comfortable, but instead it sent her heart beating into a tailspin. She wasn't being cautious at all with Elsa. She knew she was clearly letting the blonde know she was into her, and it was apparent that Elsa felt the same. But, Honeymaren knew her own limits. The only problem was that she had no idea what Elsa's were.

"I like this," Elsa mumbled, and Honeymaren was a bit surprised that the blonde actually removed her arm from around her waist when she moved to pull away a little.

"What…gaming?" she teased.

Elsa grinned in return. "That, but also this, as in, being with you. We should go out more," she replied, handing the waiter her credit card, not even looking at the check.

"I'd like that too. But, you know, you're going to have to get into the habit of actually asking me." Honeymaren gave Elsa a playful wink, to which the blonde just rolled her eyes.

"Okay then…can I take you back to your apartment?" Elsa asked, and now it was her turn to repay Honeymaren's wink. "Gotta start somewhere."

"You're unbelievable. But yes, you can."

"Now see," Elsa started as they walked toward the entrance of the restaurant, and Honeymaren was already rolling her eyes at the smug look on Elsa's face, "Why do you want me to ask when I already know you're going to say yes?"

They both got into the cab that pulled in front of them, and Honeymaren gave the driver her apartment building address before she turned to Elsa.

"But you _don't_ know, silly," Honeymaren said, and she let Elsa rest her arm lazily around her shoulders nonetheless, allowing the blonde to inch closer to her.

Elsa laughed in return and shook her head, her usual, charming smile remaining on her lips as they fell into a comfortable silence for the short drive back to Honeymaren's apartment. Being like this with Elsa, so close to the blonde, was intimate in a certain way to Honeymaren. She enjoyed how easy it was to be in Elsa's company; she was so calm and mellow in these moments, and it was something Honeymaren wanted more of.

Honeymaren wasn't surprised when Elsa paid for the cab, and the blonde closed the door behind them once Honeymaren had gotten out. Honeymaren noticed the blonde looking around the street, and she took Elsa's hand as they walked into the building's main floor. They took the elevator up to the fifth floor, and Honeymaren took out her key once they exited the elevator.

"I know it's not a twentieth-floor penthouse," Honeymaren teased, "But-,"

"It's nice," Elsa said, cutting Honeymaren off with a small nod. "It's a quaint area down here by the university, real pretty too. Must be nice to live down here away from the thick of the action in the city."

"It is, but it's a hike getting up to the fifties sometimes," Honeymaren answered.

Their small-talk finished when they came to Honeymaren's apartment unit. Honeymaren didn't really know what to expect from Elsa now, and she also didn't know what to expect from herself. Thankfully, though, Elsa spoke up first this time.

"I had a really nice time with you tonight. I'd like to go out with you again this weekend." At that, Honeymaren raised an eyebrow, and Elsa instantly caught on. "I mean…if you'd like that too?"

Honeymaren smiled as she glanced down to the space between them and nodded. "I would like that a lot," she answered.

"See…you've never said no to me yet," Elsa said lightly, and Honeymaren just playfully hit at the blonde's shoulders.

"I will at some point, and I hope you'll listen."

Elsa huffed out in amusement. "Always," she replied. Elsa knew there was something more to Honeymaren's words whenever she said things like that. On one hand, Elsa enjoyed teasing Honeymaren over the whole thing, but she also knew there was a serious side to it that they would have to address in the future.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Elsa continued. "Have a good night, Maren."

"Yeah…you too."

Honeymaren gave a small wave to Elsa, and the blonde smiled back before she stepped into the elevator. It was frustrating for Honeymaren. While she had wanted nothing more than to ask Elsa to stay, she knew she had to take this slow. There were boundaries that needed to be crossed one at a time, and tonight, Honeymaren thought it was a small victory that Elsa had left…and that she hadn't assumed anything…

The fact that Elsa was making the effort to ask Honeymaren what she wanted meant everything to the brunette. It was such a small thing, but it was something that was enormously important to Honeymaren if she really wanted to, hopefully, work this out into a relationship with Elsa. After last summer, Honeymaren needed someone who would give her a choice and the ability to say no if she wanted to. She needed this concept of…of…

"What's the word for it?" she thought out loud as she entered her bedroom and quickly changed into a pair of pajamas, and she was in the middle of sending a text to Ryder to let him know she was home when the word came to her.

_Consent._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: long-ish chapter for you guys.
> 
> hope you enjoyed the chapter…Who doesn't love a hot but dorky Elsa, right? The slow burn and fluffy feels are alive and well between Honeymaren and Elsa here. What can I say, I gotta build it up a bit before we start getting into the deeper stuff!
> 
> Comments/messages are always welcome.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We’ll see the Honeymaren/Elsa relationship pick up a bit more here, get into the heavier stuff that I want to incorporate into this story, annnddd Elsa is still a player – there’s post-smut stuff, but nothing intense. Enjoy!

Chapter 7

TW: mention of rape – it’s slight and nothing very graphic but still…just in case.

_(Three days later)_

Honeymaren was a bit shocked at herself for being disappointed when Elsa didn’t instantly ask her out on another date. It had been an uneventful Monday for her as Elsa had been working on a couple of personal projects. The blonde had tried to let Honeymaren in on what she was doing, but Honeymaren couldn’t really help her or anything given that Elsa had nearly been done with the marketing projects prior to showing them to Honeymaren. So, to say Honeymaren had been eagerly looking forward to the possibility that Elsa would ask her out was accurate, as she wanted something to be excited for on the weekend.

It was strange to Honeymaren – she had never wanted to be asked out by someone so much before. In fact, she was almost ashamed to admit she was craving to go out with Elsa again. She had thoroughly enjoyed the time she spent with Elsa on Saturday night, and while nothing intense had happened between them, Honeymaren had felt comfortable and safe with the blonde. While she knew she had to keep her feelings in check as best as she could when it came to Elsa, she couldn’t deny that she wanted to see where things went with the blonde. Never in her life would she have thought that she would be in a position where someone like Elsa would be flirting with her and asking her out, and that was why Honeymaren knew she still had to be careful.

The elevator doors opened to the main floor of Frost Marketing, and Honeymaren was greeted by Aurora, whom she had met when she first came for her interview with Elsa. The blonde smiled to Honeymaren and stood from behind the desk.

“Hey,” Aurora said.

“Haven’t seen you in a couple weeks,” Honeymaren said as she gave a small wave to Aurora.

Aurora nodded as she walked around the reception desk, and she motioned for Honeymaren to follow her. “Yeah, we each work a couple weeks at a time. It’s really nice…allows us to be able to do other things,” she answered with a small laugh. “Mulan had to go home for some family stuff, so it’s just me and Anna for a bit now. But uh, Elsa actually has to go to Madison Square Garden soon, so she wanted to see you before she left.”

“Oh,” Honeymaren got out, and she quickly spoke up again to try and hide her disappointment. “How come she’s going there?”

“She just said it was some collaborative thing with the marketing department for the Rangers. They have their own interns they’re working with too and I guess they’re already setting up promotion nights and whatnot for the season.”

“Wow, that’s really cool actually,” Honeymaren said.

“Yeah, she works with quite a few of the other sports teams here too.” Aurora paused as she knocked on the door to Elsa’s office, and within a few moments Elsa opened the door.

“Maren, hey,” Elsa said, flashing her genuine yet charming smile to the brunette, and Honeymaren returned the expression with a soft smile of her own, a light blush coming to her cheeks as well.

Honeymaren was a little surprised at Elsa’s casual wear of black joggers and a plain, dark grey t-shirt. She guessed it was because Elsa wouldn’t be at the company office today, and she would never object to seeing Elsa in casual attire. She always thought it was super cute, yet Elsa still looked as attractive as ever, and that was just one thing that would always drive Honeymaren insane over the blonde.

Aurora nodded to Elsa, a somewhat knowing expression on her face as she turned to leave the two women together.

“So uh, Jack is gonna come in today, so it’s not like I’m just leaving you,” Elsa said, letting out a small laugh as she let Honeymaren into her office.

“Oh, it’s totally fine,” Honeymaren replied, setting her bag down on one of the office chairs in front of Elsa’s desk. “I never knew you worked with professional teams though. That’s awesome!”

Elsa shrugged, a lighthearted grin coming to her lips. “Guess you learn something new every day,” she said as she closed her office door behind her.

“Hey, could you uh…maybe keep the door open?” Honeymaren asked suddenly. It was like a reaction, something about her position of leaning against Elsa’s desk with the blonde looking back at her, blocking the door… It sent Honeymaren’s heart racing with fear, and she hated that she was feeling like this with someone like Elsa. _There’s no way she would ever…_ Honeymaren thought. But then again, that’s what she had said during her internship last summer.

Elsa stopped in her tracks, a slightly confused expression coming to her face as she furrowed her brows a bit. “My office door?”

Honeymaren nodded, her hands gripping the edge of the desk behind her. “Yeah, if you wouldn’t mind,” she answered, trying to keep her voice as even as possible.

“Um…yeah, okay,” Elsa got out, taking a few steps back before clicking her office door open a few inches. And, Honeymaren thought, this was the first time she had seen Elsa at a loss for words. “Uh, is there…are you, uh…I’m sorry, I probably shouldn’t-,”

Honeymaren let out a breath, unaware she had been holding it in the first place, and she took a few steps toward Elsa, feeling a bit more comfortable now. “Don’t worry about it. Like you said, you learn something new every day,” she said.

Elsa could sense the slight apprehension that remained with Honeymaren for the time being, so she decided she wouldn’t push the subject any further for now. It was the first time Honeymaren had ever caught her off guard like that, but she had never seen that kind of expression on the brunette’s face before. And Honeymaren had been in her office plenty of times before with the door closed, so she wasn’t sure what was so different just now to evoke such a strong reaction from the brunette. It concerned Elsa, and she wanted to know why, but she knew that was a conversation for another time with Honeymaren. So, Elsa brushed a hand through her hair and regained her usual, confident composure and decided to move on to her actual motive for wanting to talk to Honeymaren.

“Do you want to go out with me again? Friday night maybe?” Elsa asked, not taking her eyes off Honeymaren.

The brunette nodded instantly, a smile lighting up her face as her mind was immediately cleared of the fear she had felt mere moments ago. She was still unsure of what kind of boundaries she and Elsa had right now, so she took another step forward and playfully swatted at Elsa’s shoulders.

“Look at you,” Honeymaren said, “Asking me out instead of just assuming.”

Elsa rolled her eyes as she looked back at the slightly shorter woman in front of her. “I still didn’t get an answer from you though.” Honeymaren narrowed her eyes a bit at that, so Elsa went on. “Nodding isn’t the same thing as a ‘yes,’ and I thought you didn’t want me assuming?” she teased.

“You really want to hear me say it, don’t you?”

Elsa nodded as she stepped toward Honeymaren, making the distance between them even smaller. “Yes, I do. Consent is hot, and I want to hear you give me an answer.”

The lower, more demanding tone of Elsa’s voice caught both of them by surprise, and Honeymaren would be lying if she said that hearing Elsa say something like that didn’t make her feel… _things_. Whatever was going on between her and Elsa _was_ hot. There was a certain intensity to it that made Honeymaren nervous yet left her wanting more, and she was constantly torn between wanting to guard her heart when it came to Elsa and wanting to just give it away to the blonde. This teasing, dominant dynamic Elsa held over her was insatiable, and Honeymaren had no idea how much longer she would be able to hold her ground until she caved to Elsa altogether.

“Yes, Elsa, I’d love to go on another date with you,” Honeymaren finally said, the words leaving her lips so smoothly that Elsa had to use every ounce of control she had to not completely close the distance between them right then and there.

“Perfect,” came Elsa’s response. “I should get going, but uh, Jack should be here soon. I’m sure he has his own little project he’s working on, so he’ll keep you busy.”

Elsa grabbed her laptop bag off the small conference table in her office, and Honeymaren crossed her arms over her chest as she admired the blonde with light eyes, a soft smile on her lips as well. Elsa looked back at Honeymaren as she opened her office door, and a somewhat goofy grin made its way onto her face.

“What?” Elsa asked.

“Nothing…I just like you, Elsa,” Honeymaren admitted. Gosh, she felt like she was back in high school, saying something like that.

Elsa loved the way the brunette’s cheeks flushed after her words. It was cute, and the way Honeymaren said it – Elsa could have sworn she felt her heart flutter, and that was something that hadn’t happened to her in a very long time.

“I like you too, Maren,” Elsa said back. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” She gave Honeymaren a small wave, which was returned by the brunette, before she walked out of her office and down the main hallway of her company’s floor. She already knew Aurora would have something to say to her before she left. After all, the younger blonde was well aware that Elsa was interested in Honeymaren.

“So, how’d it go?” Aurora asked, nudging Elsa lightly, a teasing grin on her face.

“We’re going out Friday,” Elsa answered as she stepped into Aurora a bit, forcing the younger woman back against the reception desk. It was a risky move, to say the least.

“You know that this will have to stop,” Aurora said softly as she traced her fingers across Elsa’s shoulders, unable to look the blonde in the eyes.

“I know. Come over tonight, then?”

“Yes.”

“Good,” Elsa said, stepping back from Aurora. She gave Aurora a knowing wink, and the younger blonde just about swooned over her as always.

But, Elsa told herself, Aurora was right: if she really wanted to pursue a potential relationship with Honeymaren, anything she was doing with Aurora or Anna or…any girl, really, would need to stop. _So what’s one more night of something with no strings attached._

* * *

Honeymaren had been giddy the moment Elsa left, and almost felt as if she were a sixteen year-old with a crush on someone incredibly out of her league. But, she thought, Elsa _wasn’t_ out of her league at all. In fact, Elsa had been the one to initiate the flirting and the stolen glances and the asking out on dates. It seemed like a fairytale of sorts to Honeymaren.

“What has you so happy? Elsa trying to woo you into her bed?” Jack asked the moment he walked into Elsa’s office, instantly taking note of Honeymaren’s light smile that graced her lips.

The brunette snorted at his question and dropped her head into her hands, trying to hide the deep blush coming to her cheeks. “No…and I hardly think you’re in a position to ask me something like that,” she said back, a teasing notion in her tone.

“Of course I am. I know my sister,” Jack replied, keeping the mood light as he shot Honeymaren a knowing wink. “So? What did she do?”

“Nothing incredible, she just asked me out is all,” Honeymaren answered, and another smile lit up her face when she thought about going out with Elsa again.

Jack paused after he set his laptop on the conference table, his eyebrows raised and mouth slightly open in surprise. “Wait, wait, wait…you’re telling me that my sister, a woman who literally could not keep a functioning relationship to save her life, actually asked someone out? Like, on a date?”

“Yeah, I mean we went out Saturday night so I was kind of hoping she would-,”

“What? And she never even told me!” Jack exclaimed throwing his hands in the air before letting out a groan. “I cannot believe her sometimes. Do you have any idea how much I’ve wanted her to start dating someone?”

“You and my brother would get along then,” Honeymaren said. “He always tells me that same thing.”

Jack ran a hand through his ruffled, snowy white hair and nodded. “Look, I don’t want to talk too much about my sister behind her back and potentially tell you stuff she wouldn’t necessarily want you to know yet. But, I’m sure you know about how she gets around, and I can tell you really like her already. Just know that Elsa isn’t gonna change overnight, but I think you’re good for her. And I think…I think she really wants this with you.”

Honeymaren bit at her bottom lip while she listened to Jack. Suddenly, their conversation had taken a more serious tone, but she was thankful for Jack’s honesty.

“Yeah, I’m aware,” Honeymaren replied. “I can deal with it for the time being.” _Well that’s a lie_. No, Honeymaren definitely wasn’t going to tolerate Elsa sleeping around with other women if she was just asking her on a date minutes ago. She was silently hoping Jack would take the bait and maybe not defend Elsa over that. Luckily, he did.

“You don’t have to,” he said. “If she wants to date you but still thinks she can fuck around with other girls then call her out on it. Don’t let her be an asshole to you.”

Honeymaren laughed softly, and not at their topic of conversation, but at how much Jack cared about both her and his sister. It was endearing, and Honeymaren could see the similarities between him and Elsa in a moment like this.

“Well, I’ll deal with that if it ever happens. But, I appreciate your honesty with me.”

“If it does, you have my permission to make her feel like shit for it, because I know I will,” he said back with a playful and almost proud grin. “I just want you to know what you’re getting into with her. It’s been a while since she’s even tried dating someone, and even though I know she’ll want this, she’s gonna fuck it up somehow. But it won’t be intentional.”

“Okay, now you’re not really making me feel good about this.” While her tone was teasing in its nature, there was an underlying worry that Jack was giving her.

“Shit, I’m sorry. I don’t mean it in a bad way. It’s just…she hasn’t actually tried having a relationship with someone in so long, so you’ll definitely have to keep her in line a bit,” he replied, and his grin stayed on his face.

“Well I haven’t dated someone in a while either, so I think there will be some learning on both sides here,” was Honeymaren’s answer. She gave Jack a soft smile. She knew he meant well; he was just trying to look after his sister, and Honeymaren admired that.

Jack nodded as he opened his laptop, and he clicked on a few things before he turned his eyes back to Honeymaren. “Sorry again, if I made you doubt anything about Elsa. It’ll be an adjustment for her, but I can tell she’s absolutely taken with you. I think you two will be great together,” he said, and this time a genuine, warm smile replaced his usual goofy grin. “So, uh, I have this new project I’m working on with Starbucks…basically helping them start designs for their holiday cups. Yeah, I know it’s early, but you’ll be surprised how many companies get their holiday stuff planned now. You wanna help me out with it? We can do that and I can also tell you all of Elsa’s deep, dark secrets,” he teased, eliciting a laugh from the brunette.

Honeymaren nodded as she moved a chair next to Jack and sat down. While she had been somewhat disappointed Elsa wouldn’t be around the office today, Jack’s warm and fun personality made her forget about that, and now she was looking forward to spending the rest of the day with him.

* * *

Elsa hadn’t expected the post-sex tone with Aurora to turn serious, but the second their eyes met after Aurora had came, her arms still pinned above her head by Elsa, there was an unspoken reality in the look they gave each other. And once Aurora’s breathing had settled a bit, Elsa pulled her now soft cock out of Aurora, which drew a soft whine from the younger blonde.

“You know-,”

“I know,” Elsa said, cutting Aurora off before she said what Elsa knew was coming.

“But do you?” Aurora asked, and she propped herself up with her elbow, turning on her side to face Elsa. Her cheeks were still flushed from having just come down from her orgasm, and her hair was a bit messy from when Elsa had been pulling at it while Aurora had given her head. It was hot, and Elsa couldn’t help but think about how a certain brunette would look in the same situation.

“Am I an asshole for doing this with you now?” Elsa returned instead of answering Aurora’s question.

The younger blonde shook her head. “You’re not an asshole, Elsa. You’re just completely oblivious to the idea of what a relationship takes,” she answered lightly, letting out a soft giggle as she playfully swatted at Elsa’s bare shoulders.

“So how am I supposed to magically know what it takes?” _Sheesh, when was I ever the one to ask for relationship advice_ , Elsa thought.

“You won’t. You’ll make mistakes and you’ll fight, but I think you’ll be fine. But this,” Aurora paused to motion between them, “Can’t happen anymore.”

Elsa nodded, her lips in a straight line and a contemplative expression filled her eyes. She wished relationships didn’t have to be this complicated, and she had no idea why Honeymaren was the one who suddenly brought on this desire to have one. There was something, though, and Elsa hoped she would figure it out sooner rather than later.

“Are you mad at me?” Elsa asked.

“Why would I be mad?”

“Because I just fucked you and I’m about to turn right around and go on a date with another girl this weekend.”

Aurora choked back a laugh at Elsa thinking out loud. “You really are clueless about relationships, huh?”

“You don’t have to remind me.”

“Well, no, I’m not mad at you. I mean, I _was_ a willing participant, but after this weekend, whatever was going on between us has to be over.”

“I know,” Elsa said. “It’s just…she’s not going to be the type of girl to-,”

“Okay, I’m gonna stop you before you _do_ end up sounding like an asshole.” Elsa gave Aurora a quizzical look, so she continued. “You need to stop thinking of this as how long it’ll take you to get in her pants. That’s not what a relationship is about at all. That will come with time, but you have to have actual feelings for her, otherwise you’ll just be leading her on.”

Elsa sighed out as she swung her legs over the edge of her bed. She grabbed her previously discarded joggers and shirt and slipped them on, not bothering to put on a bra or underwear beforehand. After all, it wasn’t like she would be going anywhere tonight. Aurora took that as her cue to put her clothes back on as well, and she eyed Elsa softly as she did so.

“Can I ask you what’s so different about her that you want to try a relationship?” Aurora got out, her voice quiet as she put her hair back into a high ponytail.

Elsa shrugged and glanced around her room for a few moments, thinking about a potential answer. “I’m not sure yet,” she said. “I just feel…I don’t know. There’s something there that makes me feel like we’d be good together though.”

Aurora nodded and gave Elsa a soft smile as she walked with the blonde toward the front door of her apartment. She was honest with herself in that a small piece of her had wished she could start something more with Elsa, but she valued their friendship more than that.

“Well, I’m glad you want to have this with her. And it’s pretty cute, you know, to see you actually have a crush on a girl,” she said lightly, nudging Elsa with her elbow.

Elsa let out a small chuckle as she nodded and opened her apartment door. “Nice to see you find some amusement in this,” she teased.

“Please,” Aurora said, waving her hand toward Elsa, “I’m genuinely happy you like her. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

The younger blonde gave Elsa a small wave as she walked out of her apartment, leaving Elsa with the understanding that nights like this between them would not – _could_ not – happen again.

* * *

_(Three days later – Friday)_

Honeymaren was a bit surprised at how normal Elsa went about their day in the office. She had filled Honeymaren in with regards to her work with the Rangers for their promotion nights, and Honeymaren had found it interesting that even though each team had their own marketing and promotion teams, they still called on a second party to assist them when needed.

Honeymaren had refrained from asking Elsa anything about tonight – where they were going, what time…the usual things people should know if they’re going on a date. But, the brunette certainly noticed how Elsa’s eyes lingered on her for just a tad too long and how the blonde would casually brush her their hands together. With how straightforward Elsa had been with her over the last week, Honeymaren thought the small, almost shy flirting and touching was cute.

The brunette had just walked into her apartment when her phone buzzed, and she waved to Ryder who was lounging on the couch before she looked at her phone. Honeymaren smiled when she saw Elsa’s name at the top of the message box.

_Elsa, 4:48pm: I’ll pick you up around 6. Hope you’re okay with a casual night._

_Honeymaren, 4:50pm: Of course. See you then :)_

“Elsa and Maren, sitting in a tree,” Ryder starting singing, looking over to his sister with a mischievous grin.

“Don’t you dare,” she said back, giggling as she went over to him and playfully smacked at his shoulders.

Ryder laughed and pulled Honeymaren into a warm hug. “So where is she taking you this time?”

“Not sure, but she said it would be casual.”

“Oh, so do you think you can handle your own outfit tonight then?” Ryder teased, poking Honeymaren in her side, causing the brunette to laugh and wriggle free from his arms.

“Yes, I most certainly can,” she replied, throwing a pillow at her brother. “She’s coming at six, so I have time to get ready. Do you think you can, oh I don’t know…not be a fanboy over her?”

Ryder rolled his eyes – and his head for dramatic effect – as he threw the pillow back at Honeymaren. “I’ll be just fine, thank you,” he said with as much sass as he could muster.

“Sureee,” Honeymaren dragged out as she went toward her bedroom, wanting to change out of the clothes she had been wearing all day and into something a little more comfortable for her date with Elsa.

Taking Elsa’s word that it would be a casual night, Honeymaren decided on a pair of black joggers – thin enough so she wouldn’t be hot given the summer humidity – and a light blue shirt with grey accents around the collar. She took some time to brush through her hair before she put it back in her usual braid, shorter strands of hair falling out next to her bangs and framing her face perfectly as she did so. Honeymaren was never one to gloat about her physical appearance, but she couldn’t deny herself that she had a cute look going on right now.

Before Honeymaren knew it, it was almost six o’clock. Ryder had been lying on the couch watching the episode of RuPaul’s Drag Race he had missed the entire time she had been getting ready, and when there was a soft knock at the door, Ryder jumped a bit, nearly dropping his laptop in the process. He went toward the door to open it, but Honeymaren grabbed his shoulder and playfully shoved him backwards.

“Excuse me, but this is _my_ date,” she teased, which earned a soft chuckle from her brother.

Honeymaren opened the door and was met with a lopsided grin from Elsa. If Honeymaren thought she was dressed super casual, then Elsa looked like she was ready to spend a whole week staying in, eating junk food, and watching Netflix – or, playing video games, that was more suited to what Elsa would probably like. The blonde was wearing a dark grey shirt dotted with small, light-blue, minimalistic snowflake patterns all around it and sweatpants of the same shade of grey with the yellow letters of “Cal” running down the left thigh. Honeymaren always forgot Elsa was only twenty-three; she definitely still passed as a typical, attractive college kid.

“Nice groufit you have there,” Honeymaren said, her eyes taking in Elsa’s adorable appearance for the second time already within the last fifteen seconds.

To her relief, Elsa laughed softly in response. “I said casual, didn’t I? You look pretty, as always.”

Honeymaren felt a blush creep onto her cheeks; she told herself she most certainly would never get over Elsa complimenting her. The brunette turned back to face Ryder for a small moment to say goodbye. Ryder returned Honeymaren’s wave and added a suggestive wink, which made Honeymaren roll her eyes in jest, and he had already taken back his position on the couch from earlier.

“So, were you ever planning to tell me what we’re doing?” Honeymaren asked as she closed her apartment door and walked with Elsa to the elevator down the hall. “Or am I just going to follow you and hope you don’t kidnap me.”

“Hm…well, now that you mention it…” Elsa trailed off in mock thought, grinning at Honeymaren as they rode the elevator down to the main floor of Honeymaren’s apartment building. “But uh, I thought we could take a walk through Washington Square Park, and there’s a really quaint Irish pub-slash-sports bar place on Third we could go to. Maybe I could buy you a drink there,” Elsa finished, her previously goofy aura turning more serious and flirtatious, which made Honeymaren’s heart beat faster and breath catch in her throat for a moment.

The pair took a cab to Washington Square Park even though it was only six blocks away from Honeymaren’s apartment. Elsa thought it was nice that Honeymaren was pretty much in between both the Washington and Union parks, but she wasn’t too surprised since the brunette was still at NYU and needed to be somewhat close to campus.

Elsa paid for the cab and held the door open, letting Honeymaren step out before she closed the door, intentionally brushing against Honeymaren’s back in the process. It was a little weird for Elsa; she was never used to having to take it slow with a girl before, and she had never experienced needing to establish and respect boundaries with someone either. But, she wanted to try this, and she definitely liked Honeymaren…a lot. So, she figured there was no harm in flirty comments or innocent touches here and there. After all, if they really were going to start a relationship with each other, those boundaries would have to be pushed at some point.

“Can I ask you something?” Elsa got out as they walked under the arch leading into the park.

“Of course,” Honeymaren answered, sending a soft glance to Elsa to let the blonde know she was listening, and something in her already knew what Elsa was about to say.

They headed toward the path to the right of the fountain in the center of the park. It seemed less populated, and Elsa wanted to be able to talk and relax with Honeymaren with as little people around them as possible.

“How come you didn’t want me to close my office door earlier this week?” Elsa asked. “It’s totally okay if you don’t want to tell me, but I just kept thinking about it and, well, I’d never want to do anything that makes you nervous and it seemed like you were pretty…ah, I don’t know…”

“Freaked out? Scared?” Honeymaren finished, gently bumping Elsa’s shoulder with her own. While she didn’t want the topic to get too serious, she knew that was probably going to be unavoidable very soon.

“Yeah.”

Honeymaren let a comfortable yet expectant silence settle between them for a few moments as they continued walking through the park path lined with trees. If she had learned anything about Elsa by now, it was that the blonde would want an answer. Honeymaren wished she would never have to confront what she went through last summer ever again, but here she was, unable to escape it still. And, she knew that whatever relationship she got into, all the shit that happened to her would have to come to the surface.

“I, uh…last summer I did an internship in Boston. A little longer than yours…it was like eight weeks. Let’s just say I didn’t have a great experience there and um, being in that position I was in when I asked you to open the door…it just brought me back to a bad place,” Honeymaren answered, her voice softer as she let herself be vulnerable for the moment.

Thoughts and images flashed through her mind of last summer, of how _he_ had gained her trust through nothing but lies and extravagant favors, threatened her if she didn’t do what he wanted, and how he had taken advantage of her on more than one occasion. She never wanted to do anything with him, but he never took no for an answer… Honeymaren didn’t want to have a breakdown in front of Elsa right now. _God, that would be embarrassing._ So, she took a deep breath and forced herself to look at Elsa, and all the trauma she had been taken back to moments ago was instantly quelled when she met Elsa’s calm, deep blue eyes. There was a hint of concern on Elsa’s face, and their walking pace slowed a bit.

Elsa knew there was another, huge piece of the story Honeymaren wasn’t mentioning, but the blonde knew it would take some more time for her to get to that. She could tell that Honeymaren was clearly distraught by even just thinking about whatever had happened let alone actually talking about it.

“Are you afraid of me?” Elsa asked softly, keeping her eyes on Honeymaren, hoping she wouldn’t run into anyone else walking along the park path.

“I…Elsa, I don’t know,” Honeymaren replied, sighing out as she pushed some strands of hair out of her face. “What happened to me last summer…it’ll take a little while for me to get around to telling you everything, and believe me, I want to. But I mean…at least it wasn’t a yes.”

“But it wasn’t a no, either,” Elsa said back, but she continued before Honeymaren could get another word in. “I’m sorry for asking. I just…I want to try this with you, and I want to make sure I’m not crossing any lines or doing anything to hurt you.”

Thankfully, Honeymaren saw an opportunity to lighten the mood a bit and maybe change the subject, so she grinned at Elsa and leaned into the blonde. “Oh, really…and what is it that you want to try?”

Honeymaren was relieved when Elsa breathed out a laugh, and the blonde stopped walking for the moment as she turned to look at Honeymaren. “A relationship, Maren. That’s what I want to try. It’s been a while, and I…I want you to be my girlfriend.”

In the back of her mind, Honeymaren thought she should probably say no for the moment. Maybe she could suggest that they go out a bit more until they decided to put a label on…whatever they had with each other right now. After all, she really didn’t know a ton about Elsa. But, she thought, isn’t that what would happen during a relationship? They’d get to know each other during dates and even just hanging out with each other. God, she really hadn’t done this in so long – she was completely oblivious, but Elsa seemed to be the same way.

Even though Honeymaren had her reservations about the decision she was making right now, there was something about Elsa that she trusted. It was almost like Elsa had this inherent ability to put her mind at ease. Sure, the blonde could totally just be doing that to make sure she could get whatever she wanted out of Honeymaren, but there was just… _something_ that told Honeymaren that wasn’t the case.

“And you’re not going to ask me if I want that too?” Honeymaren teased, and she surprised them both when she rested her arms on Elsa’s shoulders, but the blonde adjusted quickly and took the advance in stride.

“No,” she answered, placing her hands softly on Honeymaren’s waist. “I’ll respect whatever you say though.” Elsa had to use all her willpower to not lean forward those last few inches and kiss Honeymaren right then and there. She thought it was crazy how much Honeymaren was unintentionally teasing her like this. There was so much built up tension between them that Elsa had no idea what she would actually do once Honeymaren allowed her to cross that line with her.

“Well, I say…I want that too, and I also say let’s go to that bar so you can buy me a drink.”

Honeymaren knew she was playing a potentially dangerous game with Elsa. She knew what Elsa wanted the most from her, though, and she almost felt as if she was testing Elsa’s ability to control herself. Honeymaren only hoped she wouldn’t end up regretting it.

* * *

To Honeymaren’s delight, the remainder of their night had been extremely fun. She and Elsa had dipped into a low-key yet popular sports bar, and over several drinks courtesy of Elsa they had played a game of pool against two friendly guys. The game had been filled with jokes and laughs, and Honeymaren definitely took note of how comical Elsa became after she was a bit drunk.

They had stayed at the bar for close to two hours, and when they decided to leave it was nearly nine o’clock. Honeymaren was still feeling buzzed, and she cursed herself for yet again allowing Elsa to get more drinks into her than she was comfortable with. Elsa, on the other hand, had been gradually sobering up during the last hour they had spent playing pool.

Elsa got them a cab back to Honeymaren’s apartment, and they spent the short ride in a comfortable silence, Honeymaren letting Elsa put her arm around her, the blonde’s hand resting softly on her waist. And even though it was an innocent position, just the feeling of Elsa so close to her sent Honeymaren’s feelings into a tailspin.

“I had a really great time with you tonight,” Elsa said once they were out of the cab and walking up to the front of Honeymaren’s apartment building.

“So did I,” Honeymaren answered, her mind a little clearer now than it had been at the sports bar. Honeymaren let Elsa follow her into the building and up the elevator to her floor. After all, the brunette knew Elsa would always be so chivalrous as to walk her home rather than just leaving her alone in front of her apartment building.

There was one thought running through Honeymaren’s mind over and over again as she neared her apartment door, and she kept telling herself she should just forget it. But, when she took her keys out of her pocket, unlocked the door, and turned back to face Elsa, all rationality instantly left her brain.

Their eyes met with a certain intensity and want as if both women could read each other’s minds, and in the next moment Elsa’s lips were on her own. Elsa kissed her softly, slowly, and Honeymaren’s arms found their way around the blonde’s shoulders. Honeymaren sighed into Elsa’s mouth when she felt hands rest on her waist, bringing them even closer together. When Honeymaren pulled back slightly for air, she was aware of her heart beating frantically in her chest, and she was glad Elsa didn’t let go of her hips otherwise she thought her knees would buckle beneath her without the support.

“Do you want to-,”

“Yeah.”

Their lips met again with more intensity this time, and Elsa wasted no time in taking control of the kiss, Honeymaren eagerly letting Elsa’s tongue push past her lips. Elsa reached behind Honeymaren, opening the brunette’s apartment door. The door slammed shut behind them, and Honeymaren found herself pressing Elsa against the door, wanting to feel as much of the blonde against her as possible. Honeymaren’s mind was racing, and she knew exactly what Elsa wanted out of this. She let Elsa’s hand roam her back, her skin being set on fire everywhere Elsa touched despite her shirt still being on. They broke once more for a breath before their lips were together again, and this time Elsa settled one hand at the small of Honeymaren’s back while the other slid downward, eventually resting on her ass.

Honeymaren gasped into Elsa’s mouth from the unexpected contact, and her hips pressed into Elsa’s, causing the blonde to groan from the increasing pressure she felt between her legs. Elsa didn’t want to have a one-track mind right now; she was perfectly content with making out with Honeymaren. But the way the brunette was pressing into her and hearing the soft gasps and moans coming from Honeymaren…it was so hot and god Elsa was rock hard now, her thoughts moving to how good it would feel to have her cock inside Honeymaren right now, how wet she would be around her and how Honeymaren would be moaning – no, _screaming_ her name as she-

“What the _fuck!”_

The two women instantly broke away from each other, and Honeymaren groaned in frustration when she turned around to look at Ryder, her brother standing in the doorway to his room with a mildly horrified expression on his face.

“ _Why_ are you here?” Honeymaren got out, and she had to choke back a moan when she felt Elsa behind her, the blonde taking the opportunity to place both of her hands on Honeymaren’s ass this time. Yeah…Elsa _definitely_ had just one thing on her mind right now.

“Um…because I live here? Why _wouldn’t_ I be here?” Ryder said back, his voice a bit higher pitched as he tried to get over what he had just witnessed. “I heard the front door shut so I came out planning to ask you how your date was, but clearly I can see it’s going just fine. Girl, I want you to get laid more than anyone, but I did not need to _see_ it!”

“We are not having sex,” Honeymaren replied, yet she allowed Elsa’s hands to remain on her ass, sending more mixed signals to the blonde.

Ryder waved his hand in the air and turned around with attitude, which Elsa found amusing. “Sure, whatever. I’m going back in my room, and I hope to god you two aren’t loud.” With that, Ryder shut his door, leaving the pair alone again.

“Well, that was sufficiently awkward,” Honeymaren said, turning back to look at Elsa. “Um…do you still want to stay?”

Elsa nodded instantly, her mind still occupied by the almost unbearable throbbing between her legs, but when she went to slip her arms around Honeymaren’s waist again, she was met with a hand on her chest.

“You know I meant it when I said we weren’t having sex, right?”

Elsa brought her eyes to meet Honeymaren’s, and she saw the seriousness reflected in those deep, enchanting brown eyes in front of her. As aroused as Elsa was right now, she managed to find her rationality and she nodded to the brunette.

“Yeah…okay,” Elsa said. She didn’t want to sound disappointed, but Honeymaren had gotten her so wound up only to leave her hanging like this, she couldn’t help feeling like this. “Um, do you want me to sleep on the couch or-,”

“You can sleep with me.” Honeymaren nodded, giving Elsa a soft smile as she took one of the blonde’s hands in her own, leading Elsa to her bedroom.

Elsa felt the stiffness between her legs start to subside now, and she almost breathed a sigh of relief at that. She took off her sweatpants when they got into Honeymaren’s room, happy that at least some of the pressure was gone. At first, Elsa was a bit confused by the stark change in mood between them. Just minutes ago, she had her tongue down Honeymaren’s throat with the brunette readily pushing her hips against her hard cock, and now she was quietly lying down onto Honeymaren’s bed with the brunette settling in next to her. But, Elsa told herself, she actually didn’t mind this at all. It was sweet and intimate in a way Elsa had never known before, and she found herself wanting more of this.

Honeymaren turned on her side, their eyes meeting in the darkness of the room, and in the next few seconds she was aware of a wide, genuine smile on her lips.

“What?” Elsa asked, her voice barely above a whisper, and she didn’t mind at all when Honeymaren moved closer to her.

“Have you ever had a girl tell you no before?” Honeymaren returned.

“Believe it or not, I have,” Elsa answered, her own light smile coming to her face.

“And you listened?”

Elsa knew exactly what Honeymaren was getting at, and part of her thought that maybe this was relating back to what Honeymaren had shared with her while they were in the park earlier this evening.

“Always,” Elsa said. And it was true, as far as she could remember. “I’m not a monster, Maren. I get caught in the moment sometimes, and tonight was one of them. But, if you tell me to stop I will. I’d never hurt you…or any woman, for that matter, like that.”

Honeymaren seemed satisfied with Elsa’s answer, and the brunette turned over as she cuddled into the blonde, her back against Elsa’s chest. She felt Elsa’s arm drape over her stomach, pulling her a tad closer, but Honeymaren didn’t mind. She fell asleep quickly in the comfort and security of Elsa’s arms, and she told herself she might just be in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A decently long chapter here…hope you liked it. I really enjoy writing these two together. I’ll really start developing their relationship within the next couple of chapters.
> 
> there will be smut in the next chapter, which I’m sure you’ll appreciate lol.
> 
> As always, comments/messages are welcome.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *insert fire and blob-sweat emojis here*

Chapter 8

Honeymaren’s eyes opened instinctually when she heard her alarm go off. She rolled on her side and hit the 'dismiss' button on her phone's screen before turning onto her back again. It was then that she heard a muffled groan from the other side of the bed.

"Ugh…seriously, who sets an alarm on the weekend?"

Honeymaren huffed out a laugh before she squinted her eyes when she noticed Elsa wasn't next to her in her bed. The brunette moved so she was lying across the length of her bed on her stomach, and when she popped her head over the edge, she saw Elsa lying on the floor with several pillows scattered around her.

"Why are you on the floor?" Honeymaren asked as she took in – for the second time now – Elsa's incredibly adorable and groggy morning appearance.

"Oh, uh, I moved after you fell asleep," Elsa answered, rubbing her eyes a bit as she sat up. She gave Honeymaren her usual, crooked grin when their eyes met, and Honeymaren felt her heart skip a beat in the moment. "I…still don't want to cross any lines. But, um, tell me again why you have an alarm? It's Saturday," Elsa deadpanned, and her expression quickly changed to one of sarcastic playfulness, her lips set in a line and one eyebrow raised.

"I end up feeling more exhausted if I sleep way too much," Honeymaren said. "It's only nine-thirty anyway. You don't set alarms?"

"Yeah, I do…on work days. I can sleep until one in the afternoon on weekends sometimes if I'm really that exhausted or just…hungover," she said, shooting Honeymaren a suggestive wink.

Honeymaren responded to Elsa's comment with a roll of her eyes. "Oh please, don't go thinking your drunken escapades are going to impress me," she teased.

"Really?" Elsa replied, a hint of sarcastic playfulness in her voice, and suddenly the blonde was on her knees, resting her arms on the edge of the bed and leaning forward just enough so their faces were several inches apart. "So what is such a beautiful woman like you impressed by then?"

Honeymaren took it upon herself to make the first move this time, and she leaned forward those last few inches, softly pressing her lips against Elsa's. Honeymaren wouldn't say it to Elsa, but if she was impressed by anything the most, it was Elsa's self-control. The blonde had had every opportunity the other night to take what Honeymaren knew she wanted the most from her, but she didn't. _She even slept on the floor for God's sake_ , Honeymaren thought. But, Elsa was also a businesswoman – a CEO of a billion dollar company no less – and she knew how to manipulate people into giving her what she wanted. Honeymaren couldn't hold back her fear that that's what could be happening here.

The brunette pulled away from Elsa before anything could get more serious; she didn't want to lead Elsa on in any way, and she knew she had to continue to keep her boundaries.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked, noticing the shift in Honeymaren's expression to one of slight apprehension.

Honeymaren shook her head a little as she sat up in her bed, and Elsa moved so she was sitting next to Honeymaren now. "I guess I'm still on the fence about…this…" she said, motioning between them.

Elsa breathed out softly, keeping her eyes fixed forward for a few moments. "You know…if it's this whole CEO, intern thing we have going on then-,"

"It's not that, Elsa," Honeymaren replied, looking at the blonde with soft eyes.

"Then what is it?"

"I…" Honeymaren trailed off for a moment, trying to find the right words. She didn't want to sound as if she didn't want to keep doing, well, whatever this was. Even though she thought of Elsa as her girlfriend now, they had only known each other for just over three weeks, so Honeymaren wasn't exactly sure what kind of relationship they had right now. But, she had spent the night at Elsa's place and now Elsa had done the same, even though nothing went too far each time. Honeymaren wanted to keep doing this, regardless of her reservations about what it could turn into. "I guess I'm just nervous about…how much I like you already," Honeymaren admitted.

Even though she knew Elsa was trying to hide it, Honeymaren could see the disappointment in the blonde's crystal blue eyes.

"Can I ask why?" Elsa got out, bringing her eyes to Honeymaren's. "I mean…I don't think I've done anything to make you nervous or-,"

"It's not you, Elsa. Trust me, it's nothing you've done. And, I _do_ want to go out with you more, but it's hard for me to place my full trust in you right now. I, um, I was in this situation before with someone, and denying their advances on me…"

Elsa's expression softened at the notion Honeymaren was making, and she nodded in understanding. "You think I'll take advantage of you at some point," she said. She figured there was no way to skirt around it. Honeymaren had been hinting at it for a little while now, and while Elsa knew the brunette would tell her exactly what happened on her own time, the blonde also wanted to make sure Honeymaren wouldn't completely shut her out from it. _Shutting people out is kind of my thing, anyway_ , Elsa thought.

"Well, when it's happened to you before…giving yourself to someone after can be one of the most challenging things ever," Honeymaren answered.

Elsa nodded as she stood up, and she grabbed her sweatpants still on the floor from last night. "I understand, but I want you to know that what I said last night, about how I would never hurt a woman by, well, taking advantage of her, I meant it. I don't want you feel afraid of me or feel like you have to hold back because you're scared of what I'll do. And I don't want you to feel like you're being pressured into doing anything with me. You can tell me 'no' at any time, and I'll listen."

"That's easier said than done," Honeymaren said softly, going over to Elsa and placing her arms over the blonde's shoulders. It would have been an innocent, sweet gesture from Honeymaren, but the brunette made sure to press her hips into Elsa's, and she glanced to the blonde's lips several times as she did.

"You're such a tease," Elsa answered, looking back at the slightly shorter woman, her blue eyes darkening at just the touch of Honeymaren's body against her own, and soon she felt her back hit the bedroom wall.

Honeymaren grinned at that. She knew she was playing a dangerous game with the blonde. She knew there might be a time when Elsa wouldn't be able to resist her, but if Elsa said she would always listen if Honeymaren said no, then the brunette thought she might as well test that. If she ended up getting hurt again because of it, well, then that was her own mistake.

"Last night you told me no sex even though you were all over me, and now you're-,"

"That needs to stop," Honeymaren interrupted, placing her index finger over Elsa's lips, which only made the blonde smirk in return. It maddened Honeymaren. It was almost as if Elsa was challenging her. But oh, was she ever up for the challenge. "You need to stop assuming that any time I come onto you means I want to fuck you, because it doesn't."

"Then how come your body is right on-,"

"My body _is not_ what tells you 'yes,'" Honeymaren said, her eyes narrowing at Elsa, yet she allowed the blonde to switch their positions nonetheless, and now she was the one pressed against the wall. But, Elsa made no additional advances, and Honeymaren took it as an opportunity to continue. "If you want to have a relationship with me, then you need to understand that. I don't care if you have me naked on your bed. I don't care if I'm sitting there spreading my legs for you. You don't do anything to me until that word comes out of my mouth."

Elsa's smirk was gone, and even though the dark lust still burned in her eyes, there was a seriousness to her expression now. "You know how badly I want you, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to throw you on your bed last night and have my way with you…but I didn't, because I respect you too much. I want whatever kind of relationship this is with you. I want you to say yes when I ask, but I do understand that you're also a part of that decision, and you can say no whenever you feel like it… I won't hurt you unless you want me to."

Honeymaren's eyebrows rose a little at Elsa's last comment, and it took the blonde a few moments to realize where she had suddenly taken this conversation. Elsa looked down for a second and let out a huffed laugh as she shook her head.

"I, uh…I guess that came out wrong."

"I don't think it did," Honeymaren said back, running a hand through Elsa's hair. "Didn't know you were into that."

Elsa nodded and looked back at Honeymaren again, giving the brunette a soft smile. "Look, I have some skeletons in my closet too, and neither of us should feel obligated to tell each other until we're ready."

Honeymaren could only guess the secrets Elsa was keeping. Elsa had been sweet and charming to her, but Honeymaren also knew there was a dark side to that. Honeymaren would admit something about that excited her.

"Okay," Honeymaren said. "We can have that type of relationship if that’s something you think you’d want, but you know there would be a lot we'd have to talk about. Thinking about you being in control of me, telling me what to do…it's hot, and I think I want that too. But like you said, until I'm ready to tell you about everything that happened to me last summer, it'll be hard for me to be open to a lot of the things you're probably into right now, so don't go thinking I'll just spread my legs for you whenever you say."

"That conversation can happen later," Elsa replied, taking a step back from Honeymaren. Despite the shift in mood, Elsa was still a bit wound up from having the brunette pressed against her, and the pressure between her legs hadn't quelled at all. She was thankful she had grabbed her sweatpants prior to all of this, and she kept her arms folded in front of her, holding her sweatpants over her boxers. Honeymaren's last comment didn't help her arousal either.

But, Elsa did get an idea. If they were going to try and do this whole dom-sub kind of thing – and even though she knew they would both have some learning to do with it, then they might as well start somewhere. Elsa was suddenly overcome with another shot of arousal directly between her legs, and she dropped her sweatpants to the floor. She placed her hands on Honeymaren's waist and brought their hips together again, and Honeymaren let out a gasp when she felt how hard Elsa's cock was against her thigh. The brunette couldn't help but think how easy it all could be for Elsa; the only thing separating them was the thin fabrics of Elsa's boxers and Honeymaren's night pants. All Elsa had to do was rip those down and she could be inside her. As much as Honeymaren would probably fantasize about that, that wasn't what she wanted right now, and she got the sense Elsa knew that too.

"I won't tell you to spread your legs until you're ready for that," Elsa said, and while her voice was low with desire, Honeymaren could still hear a serious, knowing tone. "But what I'll tell you to do now is get on your knees for me."

_Fuck,_ Honeymaren thought, and as much as she wanted to instantly give in to Elsa’s command, she hesitated for a moment. "I've never done this before, Elsa…not willingly, at least."

Honeymaren saw Elsa's eyes soften a bit, but she knew Elsa was still thinking about last night, and she knew Elsa had been turned on the moment she came onto her this morning. Honeymaren had noticed how hard she made Elsa, and she knew if she tried to get out of this, all Elsa would do is go in the bathroom and get herself off. It wasn't that Honeymaren didn't want to pleasure Elsa, she was just afraid she wouldn't be good enough for the blonde.

"I'll help you," Elsa said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Are you sure you want to do this? You know I won't force you into anything."

Honeymaren nodded as she met Elsa's eyes. If anything, Elsa’s near constant reassurance and asking for that confirmation made Honeymaren want to do this even more. "Yes, I'm sure," she answered, and she subsequently dropped to her knees in front of Elsa.

Elsa thought she would cum just at the sight of Honeymaren right now, the brunette looking up at her, submitting to her. Elsa knew there was much more to the kind of relationship they were talking about, but she could see how willing Honeymaren was, how much Honeymaren wanted to please her. It was hot, and it stirred something within Elsa that the blonde had never felt before.

Slowly, Honeymaren tugged at the ends of Elsa's boxers, before they eventually fell to the ground. Elsa couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as the slight pressure on her cock was gone. When she glanced down at Honeymaren again, she could tell the brunette was looking for some kind of guidance, wanting to make sure she could please Elsa as best as she could.

"Here, take your hand," Elsa started, and Honeymaren followed the blonde's motions, bringing one of her hands up and wrapping her fingers around the base of Elsa's erect member.

It was thick in her hand, and Honeymaren couldn't help but feel a little intimated at knowing one day Elsa would expect her to take it inside her. But the thought was almost erotic to Honeymaren, and she felt the heat between her legs intensify. With a somewhat shaky breath, Honeymaren brought her mouth to Elsa's cock, wrapping her lips gently around the head. She kept her eyes on Elsa's the whole time, and the small moan Elsa let out was all the encouragement she needed.

Honeymaren took a few inches into her mouth, her hand pumping slowly at the bottom half of Elsa's cock. The blonde jerked her hips slightly when Honeymaren pulled back, letting out a quiet growl of dissatisfaction at the loss of contact.

"Keep going," Elsa said. Her voice carried no other tone except lust and desire, and Honeymaren knew the only thing on the blonde's mind at this point was getting off.

Honeymaren listened, and she quickened the pace of her hand as she took Elsa's cock into her mouth again, spreading the precum from the tip around it as she did. The soft moans and expletives from Elsa were like music to Honeymaren's ears. She didn't want to think about all the other girls who had no doubt done this for Elsa before. In this moment, Honeymaren was the one making Elsa feel this way; she was the one who would make her cum. So she pumped her hand faster still, and she moved her lips and tongue across Elsa's cock like it was her job. Because it was. And Honeymaren swore to herself she would do whatever she needed to bring Elsa to that kind of pleasure.

Honeymaren paused when she felt Elsa's hand weave through her hair, and she felt her head being tilted up so their eyes met. She let her lips leave Elsa's cock for the moment, a string of her saliva keeping them connected nonetheless.

"Do you want to make me cum?" Elsa asked, her deep blue eyes hazy with lust in the darkness of Honeymaren's bedroom.

"Yes," Honeymaren responded, nodding her head, keeping a steady pace with her hand, making sure she kept Elsa aroused and continued to push her closer to the edge of her orgasm.

"Then take all of it."

"I'm not sure-,"

"I don't like asking twice."

_Oh._ "Yes, Elsa."

Honeymaren obediently dropped her gaze, and she knew Elsa would get what she wanted out of this no matter what. She took her hand off Elsa's base and instead placed her hands on the blonde's waist as she began taking Elsa's cock into her mouth again. She went down what she guessed was nearly four inches before she felt the tip hit her throat. _Fuck, I'm only like half way_ , Honeymaren thought, trying her hardest not to gag, but she knew that would be a futile effort pretty soon. She pulled back to breathe, feeling some relief as she relaxed her jaw.

"Need some help?" Elsa asked, her hand finding its way to the back of Honeymaren's head.

"Yes."

Elsa nodded down to the brunette, and Honeymaren brought her lips to the head of Elsa's cock. She slowly ran her tongue across the tip, and she was pleased with the sharp gasp that came from Elsa in return. The brunette allowed Elsa to start pushing her cock into her mouth, and Elsa let out a sigh as she felt the warmth envelope her hard member. But this time, Elsa didn't stop when she was halfway and instead kept going until Honeymaren's lips were pressed against the base of her cock. Elsa felt Honeymaren's nails dig into her waist, and the slight pain that followed only made her want even more of the brunette. Honeymaren gagged, but Elsa didn't care. She was so close, and seeing Honeymaren kneeling in front of her with her cock in her throat was almost enough to push her over the edge.

It wasn't until Elsa saw Honeymaren's eyes watering that she pulled back, letting Honeymaren catch her breath for the moment, and Honeymaren flicked her tongue over the head again, which nearly drove Elsa crazy. Elsa pushed her cock back into Honeymaren's mouth, making the brunette take all of it again. The blonde loved it; Honeymaren was so obedient, gagging and tearing up yet continuing to let Elsa fuck her mouth the way she wanted to. And that thought alone, of knowing how easily Honeymaren would obey her even if it meant that she took some kind of pain in return, was enough to push Elsa to her orgasm.

"Fuck…" Elsa whined, shutting her eyes and using her free hand to brace herself against the wall in front of her as she came. She made sure to keep Honeymaren's lips on her cock, giving the brunette no choice but to let Elsa coat her mouth with her thick cum. Elsa rested her head against her forearm, letting out heavy breaths as she started to come down from her orgasm.

She allowed Honeymaren to stand up now, and once the brunette was in front of her, she pulled her into a deep kiss, and the brunette quickly responded by wrapping her arms around Elsa’s shoulders. Elsa thought tasting herself on Honeymaren's lips and having her bare cock pressed against the brunette's hot, and no doubt, wet center would get her aroused again. But, when Elsa pulled out of the kiss and looked back into Honeymaren's alluring hazel eyes, she was overcome with a strong feeling of loyalty to her. Here Honeymaren was submitting to Elsa and letting the blonde know she wanted to serve her however she wanted, and because of that, Elsa felt a strong sense of responsibility to take care of Honeymaren. After all, she was the other willing participant in this relationship.

"I, um…was that good?" Honeymaren asked, her voice soft and reserved, almost as if she was desperately craving Elsa's approval.

"I'm pretty sure that was the best head I've ever had," Elsa said with a playful grin, to which Honeymaren rolled her eyes as usual.

"You probably say that to every girl, right?" Honeymaren teased, stepping away from Elsa as she let the blonde grab her boxers and sweatpants before she headed to the bathroom to clean herself up.

"Not at all, actually," Elsa replied, leaving the bathroom door open. "I mean, maybe I think it…because I'm assuming there will be another one after that, and maybe it'll be even better. But I don't ever admit it." Elsa exited the bathroom once she put her sweatpants on to find Honeymaren standing with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Elsa, I don't want to feel like I'll be just another girl to you. Like once you don't get what you want from me you'll just toss me aside to find a new girl to fuck."

"And I don't want you to feel that way either," Elsa said, going over to Honeymaren and taking the brunette's hands in her own. "I…I know I have feelings for you, Maren. I really like you, and above all I respect you. It's been a while since I tried having a relationship with someone, and the kind I want to have with you requires complete trust and devotion to each other. Can I ask…have you ever done this before? The whole dominant-submissive thing?"

Honeymaren shook her head, dropping her eyes for just a moment before she felt Elsa tilt her chin up, making their eyes meet again. "Have you?"

"Remember when I said I have some skeletons in my closet, just like you do? Well, I was involved in this stuff to an extent…that's what my last relationship was. Although, I think the both of us were too inexperienced to really know what we were doing with it. But these…these desires and thoughts I have can only be satisfied by someone who _wants_ to submit to them. It's a lot more than me just asking you to be on your knees all the time. If you really want to do this with me, there's a lot of specific things we'll have to talk about. I’m not like, insanely experienced with that stuff, even though I do know what I like. I just don't want to screw up with this."

"I do want this with you, Elsa," Honeymaren affirmed with a nod, and she ran her fingers through Elsa's hair before looping her arms over the blonde's shoulders. "I never thought I was someone who would want to be submissive to anyone, but you bring out this side of me and…I find myself wanting more of it. I think about how much passion we could have together, but I also think about the danger. I want to be able to give myself to you completely, Elsa, and I want my _real_ first time to be with you. I just need to be sure. I need more time."

"I'll wait as long as you need. I want you to feel comfortable and safe with me so we can get to that point together, and so you can tell me about what happened to you last summer, because I know that's what's holding you back," Elsa replied, giving Honeymaren a soft smile, her eyes holding nothing but admiration for the brunette in this moment. "I'd never do anything to hurt you…again, unless you want me to," she finished with a suggestive wink in an effort to lighten the mood a bit.

"Why, is that something you're into?" Honeymaren said back, pressing herself into Elsa. Even though she had admitted to knowing the dangers this kind of relationship could lead to, Honeymaren enjoyed the dynamic she had with Elsa. She loved knowing she could tease the blonde, but she knew when it came down to it, Elsa was the one who was really in control.

"I guess you'll just have to find out," Elsa answered as she leaned forward, pressing her lips to Honeymaren's for a soft kiss. "Now, can I take you out for breakfast? It's not even eleven."

"I'd love that." Honeymaren let a smile grace her lips at how quickly Elsa went back to being her usual, charming self. She thought, with how much Elsa seemed to be committed to going on dates and hanging out with her, then maybe they could truly make a real relationship out of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I didn't want this chapter to be too long or span any length of time since the next chapter will encompass Honeymaren and Elsa getting into some more specific stuff. This was sort of a filler chapter, per say, but I did want to develop their sexual relationship a little bit and also introduce the characters acknowledging that dominant-submissive dynamic.
> 
> Also, I'm sure yall can guess what happened to Honeymaren at this point, so fair warning as I've already started writing on the next chapter: that will be discussed directly.
> 
> Comments/messages are always welcome. Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: we cover a lot in this chapter.
> 
> Thanks for the continued support. Here's a nice, long chapter. Enjoy.

**Trigger warning(s): **discussion of rape

**Note:** discussion of BDSM, slight daddy kink, and non-con kink

* * *

Chapter 9

_*Three days later*_

Honeymaren was already looking forward to the weekend, and it was only Tuesday. Between her intern schedule and Elsa's regular working schedule along with any meetings she had, Honeymaren was learning to appreciate the extended time they had together over the weekends. Even though she and Jack worked in Elsa's office, the blonde was rarely even with them due to meetings and general running around to various people within her company. Their conversations and even interactions were limited, and Honeymaren just felt as if the blonde wasn't really paying attention to her. She knew it was selfish to want that, but after what they had talked about on Saturday, Honeymaren couldn't help but wonder if Elsa was regretting it.

"Hello, hello, the ice prince returns!"

Honeymaren glanced up from her laptop screen as Jack entered the room, and he flashed her a sweet smile as he placed two iced coffees and a bag from Dunkin' on the table.

"Also, I'm pretty sure getting lunch is your job. Ya know, the whole intern thing and all," he said.

"Well, _I'm_ pretty sure _you_ were the one who offered to get lunch if I finished these website designs," Honeymaren answered with a grin, taking one of the iced coffees. "And ice prince? Really?"

Jack waved his hand around as he sat next to Honeymaren. "With Elsa being the ice queen CEO that she is, and I'm her brother, that makes me the prince."

Honeymaren rolled her eyes, like usual. "I think snow prince flows a bit better."

"Wow, you sure do have a response for everything…you talk back to Elsa with that mouth?" Jack teased, shooting Honeymaren a playful yet knowing wink.

"I have no idea why you're saying it like that." Honeymaren tried to play it off as she looked back to her laptop screen, moving a few things around on the website template, but she found herself distracted by Jack and his prying grin.

"Oh please, do you think I don't know all about my sister's sexual encounters?"

Honeymaren nearly spat out her iced coffee.

"Why do you have to phrase it that way? And there's no way she told you."

Jack inched his chair a bit closer to Honeymaren, and he rested his elbows on the glass table. "She didn't have to tell me. We went out for dinner Saturday night and it was like she was on Cloud Nine. I've never seen her this caught up over a girl…she's really taken with you."

Honeymaren blushed slightly at Jack's comment. He was sweet, and she could tell how much he cared about Elsa with how invested he was in making sure Elsa was getting into a good relationship.

"Well, that's comforting to know," Honeymaren answered. "I know this will sound stupid, but sometimes I feel like she just forgets about what we do on the weekends. I understand work gets in the way, but I can't help but feel as if she's ignoring me."

Jack shook his head, a soft smile on his lips. "I get that. But don't worry, Elsa would never just ignore you. She's told me about how much she wants to make something work with you. You should go out with her tonight. Or, on week nights in general."

"I would, but I live all the way down in the Village. The trip back home for either of us would be too much, especially after the hours she puts in here sometimes."

"You could always spend the night at her place," Jack suggested. "You've done it before, and Elsa would gladly let you stay whenever you wanted. I'm sure that will be a lot harder to do once your last year of undergrad starts, but in the meantime, I'm sure something like that will really help you two get this relationship rolling."

Honeymaren returned Jack's smile with her own teasing grin. "What, like it's not rolling already?"

Jack swatted at Honeymaren's arm, laughing quietly as he leaned back in his chair. "Come on, you know what I meant."

"Hm…no, I don't think I do."

Now Jack was the one who rolled his eyes. "Please, Elsa can only be emotionally invested in a relationship for so long. It's only a matter of time before uh…ya know…" Jack trailed off as he made a thrusting motion with his hips.

"Ew! Okay, I didn't need to see _you_ doing that," Honeymaren exclaimed, covering her eyes, which she knew was over dramatic, but she could do that sort of thing with Jack.

Honeymaren's attention was drawn to her phone's screen lighting up, and she unlocked it when she saw she had received a text from Elsa. She felt her heart beat faster just at seeing the blonde's name. She really was in deep with this.

_Elsa: I want you to come over tonight. My meeting just finished so I'm going home now. Tell Jack to lock up my office when he leaves, and I can send Matthew over to give you a ride to my place whenever you're done._

The brunette blushed as she read the text, and she almost felt bad that she was slightly aroused by Elsa's commanding tone even through a message. Jack was now engrossed in his task of finishing the website design he had started earlier today, so Honeymaren took the time to respond.

_Honeymaren: It's only a few blocks walk, don't worry about sending Matthew. But, thanks for the offer. Maybe I can pick up some dinner on my way?_

_Elsa: So thoughtful ;) but that would be great. I never object to pizza._

_Honeymaren: Sounds good. I'll see you tonight._

Honeymaren wasn't sure if she should be comfortable or nervous that she had just agreed to be with Elsa tonight with absolutely no idea of _why_ Elsa actually wanted her to come over. She figured her blind devotion to the blonde was what would end up getting her in trouble at some point. Honeymaren set her boundaries with Elsa when it came to sex very well, and she was strict about it. But general things like this…she needed to get better at it.

* * *

Elsa sat at her kitchen table with her laptop in front of her. She was still working on a new contract with Weselton Industries. It was starting to annoy her that this had been in the works for nearly a month now. She knew she had been foolish to think that Weselton would agree to her last revision of their business agreement. Usually, any company she had ties with were easier to work with and renewed or revised their contracts with each other quickly. _If this doofus didn't take nearly a whole week to respond in the first place…_ Elsa muttered to herself as her eyes scanned over the pages. Weselton was so picky about…literally everything. He still wouldn't budge on dropping Frost Marketing's profit share to twelve percent. In fact, she thought she would have to travel out to their headquarters in Vancouver in order to get this resolved soon enough.

At hearing the knock at her door, Elsa sighed out in relief and shut her laptop. She still had a few hours until she could expect Honeymaren to show up. She knew she needed to talk to someone before she pursued a relationship with Honeymaren any further.

Elsa opened her door and smiled softly at the woman standing before her.

"Hey," Elsa said.

"So what's up?" Belle asked as she walked into Elsa's apartment, setting her bag down on the gray leather couch in the living room. "I know you only like hooking up with me nowadays when we're completely wasted, so I'm assuming this isn't that kind of thing."

The brunette's tone was light, which made Elsa relax a bit. The blonde had hesitated a lot when she was debating whether or not to call Belle. But, she figured if she wanted to get a relationship right with Honeymaren, then Belle was the best person to talk to about it.

"Yeah, um, well…I'm thinking about getting into a relationship with someone," Elsa started. She didn’t want to prolong this conversation or skirt around the topic.

"Really?" Belle said, stopping Elsa before she could continue. "That's great!"

"Well, it'll be more than whatever you'd consider a regular relationship. I thought I could talk to you so that I won't screw it up this time."

At Elsa's comment, Belle's smile faltered a bit with understanding. "Elsa, you didn't mess anything up with what we had. It was mutual…neither of us really knew what we were doing."

Elsa didn't want to think about all the specifics of her past relationship with Belle. They had dated – although that was an extremely liberal use of the word to describe what they had – each other their last three years of undergraduate, but they were never public about it, which was the part that amazed Elsa. Everyone else saw them as just this friends-with-benefits sort of thing, but Elsa had nearly convinced herself at some points that they had been in love. Obviously, she now knew that was never the case. They had broken things off shortly before they graduated, and they stuck to drunken hook ups ever since. But through all that, they managed to remain friends, and deep down, both of them cared greatly for each other.

"So you want to do that with this girl? The whole BDSM thing that we did?" Belle asked, pulling Elsa from her thoughts.

Elsa took a seat next to Belle on the couch and nodded. "Yeah. I talked about it a little with her over the weekend, and she's open to it too. But, I told her we'd need to work out specifics…ya know, like we never did," Elsa said, a slight teasing note to the end of her statement.

"Hey, we were young and you were – and still are – so hot. I would've let you do anything to me even if I wasn't sure if I wanted it or not. Well…I really _did_ let you do whatever you wanted," Belle finished with a soft laugh.

"But see, that's what I want to avoid," Elsa replied, running a hand through her hair as she avoided Belle's eyes for a short moment. "I…I don't want that grey area. I get it; we tried a lot of things together and sometimes it was pretty fucked up, and I know that's part of finding out what we liked and what we didn't. But, uh, she's never done anything like this, and I don't want to hurt her. She's already so reserved with me when it comes to sex and -,"

"Oh shit, you haven't fucked her yet?"

Elsa shot Belle a half-serious, half-mocking glare, to which Belle just rolled her eyes. "I mean, over the weekend she gave me head, so, that's a start. She's really, _really_ inexperienced, and I just want to make sure I'm not pushing her into anything or being too aggressive with her."

Belle looked at Elsa with soft eyes for a few moments. She almost missed the way Elsa got caught up in her thoughts, her expression pensive as she tried to work her way through a problem. _Almost_. While Belle would never admit it out loud, she knew there had been a moment in time where she had been in love with Elsa. The things Elsa had done to her and the way she had made her feel…just letting her thoughts drift to those things felt sinful to Belle. But she also knew that what they had had with each other was unhealthy on certain levels. Breaking things off had been for their own good, and now Belle was happy to help Elsa start a new relationship.

"Well," Belle started, "I think if you're going to pursue something like this with her, you need to start with safe words. You can decide that together, but just like, whatever word she can say that instantly stops whatever is going on. You say she's inexperienced, so you need to let her have some say and control in what goes on."

"She's pretty firm when it comes to sex," Elsa said with a short nod. "Actually…very firm. She's smart…she'll know when she's ready."

"That's good. But, you still need a safe word with her. When you start trying things and going out of your comfort zone, she might not know if she wants it or not, and if she can't communicate that to you in a way where you _know_ to stop…well, then that never ends well. You also need to make a list – what you like, don't like, want to try. You get the drift. And both of you make this list. That way, you can start with the things you both know you like and go from there. Oh, and coming back to safe words, I know you can get caught up in the moment sometimes, but if she's telling you 'no' before you've even done anything, then you better stop. Not saying you didn't stop whenever I told you to, but you know what I mean."

Elsa nodded and gave Belle a genuine smile. The blonde knew that learning from her past mistakes would be crucial to creating a healthy relationship with Honeymaren. It wasn't that she considered _Belle_ the mistake. No, Elsa was extremely thankful for the relationship they had had together. Rather, some of the things they did to each other during that relationship – physically and emotionally – were not things that Elsa wanted to repeat with Honeymaren.

"I appreciate it, Belle," Elsa said. "I'm sure it'll be slow going for a little while. But, I'm willing to wait."

Belle let a wide grin make its way onto her lips. It was obvious that Elsa was absolutely smitten over this girl, and the redhead was happy for her friend. "I think you're in love," Belle teased.

Elsa huffed out a laugh and glanced down at her feet. "I, uh, I don't want to say anything too soon, but I do like her. I like her a lot, and I don't want to be too pushy with this stuff because I don't know, sort of, what her limit is, ya know?"

"Well, that's what a list is for," Belle answered. "You can talk about things beforehand, and if you're getting the impression that she might not want to do something, you can just avoid it rather than finding out too late. You still into a lot of the same stuff?"

Elsa met Belle's eyes, and for a brief moment both women could feel the unspoken tension that still lingered between them. But Belle knew Elsa had moved on, and Elsa knew she wouldn't let herself cheat on Honeymaren, so they both pushed the feeling away.

"Yeah," Elsa said shortly. "Same stuff. The typical stuff, I guess."

Belle raised an eyebrow at the blonde, and Elsa knew what she was getting at.

"I definitely can't bring that up to her on my own so soon. If she wants to know about it, she can ask," Elsa continued. She obviously wouldn't tell Belle why, but even then, Elsa figured it probably wasn't the best course of action to tell any partner about the more…fucked up things – if she would put it that way – she was into.

"I'm not saying to. I was just asking if the whole…non-con thing still turned you on," Belle said with a soft laugh, letting Elsa know that she didn't need to feel ashamed about it.

"I just…Belle, you have to see how messed up that is. We were not experienced with any of that stuff when we were together. We really figured things out as we went along, and that was _not_ something I would ever think I’d be into.”

"We did learn a lot together, and that’s how it needed to happen. But hey, we did it quite a few times, and nothing went wrong," Belle answered, resting her hand over Elsa's. "If anything, it shows how much you trust your partner."

Elsa sighed out and nodded as she gave Belle's hand a soft squeeze. "I know. I mean, it's not like that's…my number one thing," she said, allowing a breathy laugh to escape her.

"No, but you _do_ like it rough."

"But there's a difference between rough sex and setting up an entire non-con scene with your partner," Elsa replied. "And then there's that very, _very_ fine line where a non-con scene could become actual-,"

Elsa stopped herself as she shook her head. She couldn't even bring herself to say the word.

"Hey," Belle said softly, waiting for Elsa to meet her eyes before she spoke again. It took a few moments, but soon enough she was looking back into the blonde's deep blue eyes. "You're not like that. I know we made a lot of mistakes when we were together, but there was never a moment where you crossed the line with me, sexually or physically. Even though it might have seemed that way at times. We tested our boundaries, pushed them, and expanded them. You never forced me to do anything I didn't want to, and whenever I had had enough and wanted to stop, you listened. You won't screw this up with her. I know you'll be good to her."

* * *

Honeymaren arrived at Elsa's apartment about an hour after Belle had left. Elsa was glad that Belle hadn't stayed too long, as she had avoided a potential 'having to explain to Honeymaren why an extremely attractive young woman was leaving her apartment' situation. Of course, the thought of even hooking up with anyone except Honeymaren hadn't even crossed Elsa's mind recently. She was determined to get this right and cheating on Honeymaren was something that was totally out of the question at this point.

Elsa had also followed Belle's advice, and the blonde wrote out a list of things she liked, disliked, and wanted to try as far as a sexual relationship went. But, she wasn't going to bring that up tonight until she got the feeling that Honeymaren would be receptive to it. She knew she would have to take things extra slow given Honeymaren's inexperience.

Elsa smiled when she saw Honeymaren standing at her door, a couple Pepsis and a pizza box in her hands.

"Hey," Elsa said, letting the brunette into her apartment. "Thanks for food."

Honeymaren laughed at the comment and the way Elsa's face lit up when she had seen the pizza box. It was cute, and she would never tire of Elsa's more relaxed and loose mood whenever she was out of the office. Honeymaren set the box down on the table next to Elsa's kitchen, and the blonde was quick to grab a couple plates for the both of them.

"So, I actually wanted to talk to you about some stuff," Elsa said as she took a slice of pizza onto her plate. "Ya know, relating to last weekend."

"Yeah, and I was thinking as I was coming here…I trust you enough, and there are some things I want to tell you too," Honeymaren replied, keeping her tone light. She wanted Elsa to know she was open to talking about anything. If they wanted to make this work it had to be a two-way street.

"Oh, well…I'm all ears," Elsa said, giving the brunette a soft, encouraging smile. She already knew where this conversation was heading, and she was glad that Honeymaren was taking the step to actually tell her what had happened last summer. Elsa had a pretty good idea, but she definitely needed to hear it from Honeymaren. "But, don't feel like you have to do this. I, uh, I want to be able to respect your boundaries, so obviously you sharing something so…personal…with me is a privilege I don't want to give up."

Honeymaren glanced down for a moment. She wanted to let herself smile uncontrollably at how good Elsa had been treating her for the few weeks they'd been "dating" – Honeymaren still wasn't sure if that was the word she would use for their relationship right now. But, regardless of what they were, Elsa had been nothing but respectful with her. The brunette almost felt bad for being shocked at how well Elsa was able to control herself. Elsa was stronger than her, had more money, more power than she did; Elsa could have easily had her way with Honeymaren at any given moment and yet she never pushed Honeymaren to do anything she didn't want to. And to her own credit, Honeymaren _was_ good at setting her sexual boundaries with Elsa. In a way, Elsa was going to have to earn it.

"Well," Honeymaren started, taking in a breath as she brought her eyes back to Elsa's. "Last summer I went to Boston for another internship…business, marketing, all that same stuff. It was an eight-week internship, so uh, I guess that sort of contributed to the situation I got myself into. But, the company I interned with…the CEO of it-,"

"Which company?" Elsa chimed in as she took a sip from her Pepsi can. "If you don't want me to know that's fine. I'm just-,"

"Advanced Marketing Directives," Honeymaren answered.

"Ah. Yeah…I know who you're gonna talk about already," Elsa said. "But um, go on. Sorry."

Honeymaren nodded. She was already feeling the tears pricking her eyes. The only other person who knew was Ryder. And here she was now, opening up to a woman she was probably in love with about the worst time in her life. But she needed to do this. She trusted Elsa enough, and she trusted herself enough to be able to get through those memories again.

"The CEO…I don't say his name, but uh, I was always his favorite intern from day one. He always told me how he liked my insight and how hard I worked, and I was dumb enough to believe that he was sincere in his comments. But hey, I was a junior in college and I wanted to make connections in the business. I was so stupid, though. I should've noticed how he-,"

Honeymaren paused as she took a deep breath, and she used all her power to hold back a sob when she felt Elsa's hand over hers. Her thoughts were getting all jumbled as she tried to sort through them. She wanted Elsa to know what happened, but she couldn't let herself get too specific out of respect for her own mental health; she didn't want to recall everything and every time it happened.

"Hey," Elsa said, her voice… _God, her voice_. Honeymaren could get swept up in Elsa's smooth tone at any point. The blonde's tone was always comforting to Honeymaren, yet it still held an air of command to it. Honeymaren loved it. "You can stop if you don't want to-,"

"No, I-I want to do this. I need to get this off my chest, Elsa." Honeymaren took another breath, calming herself a bit and feeling more comfortable from the contact of Elsa's hand over her own. "He was always complimenting me. But like, more than was normal. He'd comment on my appearance, flirt with me all the time. I wasn't attracted to him at all, and I never said or did anything that would've given him the impression I was interested. But I guess I wasn't aggressive enough with declining him, like I should have said something to someone sooner and maybe they could have stopped it. I was so, _so_ stupid like I knew he was coming onto me and I never asked for it and I never wanted it but he…he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"About four weeks into the internship he called me to his office and he asked me out and that was the first time I told him I didn't want anything from him like that, and I think that's when he just snapped. He just kept telling me that _I_ was wrong and I _did_ want it and he was…so much stronger and I…I can still feel him. Hitting me. Holding me down…he was so strong…and I-I couldn't move and he just…I tried to yell but he just kept…"

Honeymaren couldn't talk anymore. She tried, because she wanted Elsa to know. But all that came out were soft cries as Honeymaren let herself break down. She felt the tears running down her cheeks, and then she felt a soft hand on her face. When she was able to focus her vision, she saw Elsa kneeling in front of her.

"Nothing is your fault, Maren," Elsa said softly, lacing their fingers together and giving Honeymaren's hand a soft squeeze.

Honeymaren shook her head. "No, I-I should've _done_ something more like why didn't I say something to someone about it sooner and why didn’t I make it clear that I didn't want-,"

"You did,” Elsa said firmly. No, she wasn’t about to let Honeymaren blame herself for this. God knew how long she had probably done that. “You told him no and he didn't listen."

There was a heavy silence between them for several moments as Honeymaren let Elsa's words sink in. Elsa kept her eyes on Honeymaren's, and she saw the pain that had been held in those deep, hazel eyes. But in this moment Elsa thought Honeymaren was the bravest woman in the world. To be able to trust her with this – Elsa felt honored by it. But her heart also broke for the brunette. She wished, more than anything, that she could just make Honeymaren forget about it, because someone like her didn’t deserve to go through that. _No one does,_ Elsa thought. She kept their hands joined together, and she could feel how strongly Honeymaren was holding onto her, almost as if she would completely slip away if she let go.

"He raped me, Elsa…"

Even though she knew it was coming, Elsa couldn't help her breath catching in her throat, and she clenched her jaw to try and hold back tears of her own, but she felt a single tear run down her cheek despite her efforts. She knew exactly who Honeymaren was talking about this whole time. Gaston Bordeau – an awful man from a small town in France who forced his way to the top of the business and marketing world. He sickened Elsa. She had never even done business with him, and she knew she never would.

"Yeah, he did," Elsa said back, her voice quiet as she kept her eyes steady on Honeymaren. "And nothing was your fault. He's a predator and he's a rapist, Maren. And I…I swear to God if I ever see him, I'll fucking kill him."

"I just…I'm sorry, Elsa."

"What? Why?"

"I know what you want out of me and I don't think I'll be able to…at least not for a little while longer."

Elsa almost laughed. "Maren, I will never look at you as just a girl I want to sleep with, because that's not true. Sure, maybe when we first met my mind went straight to the gutter." Elsa smiled at the soft laugh she received from Honeymaren, and she freed one of her hands so she could use her thumb to wipe the brunette’s tears off her cheek. "But, that changed so quickly. You…are so beautiful and incredible, and I don't want to give up a chance at…I don't know, maybe falling in love with you. What you went through…what he _did_ to you, it makes me feel an anger I've never felt before, and I want him to fucking pay for it. You deserve so much better than that. Have you, uh, have you ever thought about reporting it?"

"What are they going to do for me?" Honeymaren said back, and she let herself lean forward a bit so her forehead was resting against Elsa's shoulder. She instantly let out a sigh of relief at the contact. She wished she could stay like this with Elsa forever. "It's my word against his, and who do you think they'll believe? The rich, successful CEO or the college girl who just wants a job?"

"But I could help," Elsa answered, and she moved her arms so they were around Honeymaren's waist, bringing the brunette closer against her. She felt Honeymaren tense for a moment, but the brunette quickly relaxed in her embrace as she tried to press herself even closer to Elsa if that was even possible at this point. "He can't get away with this. I don't even want to think about how many other girls he's probably hurt. But I don't want to make you do that if you don't want to. It's just…I'm suggesting it. I want to do whatever I can for you. But, thank you…for telling me."

Elsa felt Honeymaren nod against her neck, and she pressed a soft kiss to the side of Honeymaren's head. She heard Honeymaren's breathing level out a bit, and when the brunette pulled away her eyes were still glistening with tears.

"I trust you, Elsa," Honeymaren said. "I…I want this with you. I want to be able to give myself to you, but I need time. I know you say that's not all you care about, but come on, Elsa, you're used to having sex often and getting what you want…and that's okay. I just don't want you to feel like I'm leading you on all the time or something."

Elsa shook her head, and a slight smile made its way to her lips. "Please, I'll wait as long as I need to. We'll work through this together. Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it. We can take things at whatever pace you’re comfortable with.”

"Um…yeah, is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" Honeymaren asked. She wiped her tears away with her hand as she swatted lightly at Elsa's shoulders, trying her best to lift her mood.

"It is, but it feels so petty now. Like, you just told me-,"

"It's okay, Elsa. I…I think I'd like to talk about it. About us. It'll take my mind away from him, and I want that more than anything. I want to start something with you and, I don't know, talking about all that kinky stuff could be fun?"

Elsa chuckled at that, and Honeymaren smiled in return. She motioned for Honeymaren to follow her, and she took the sheet of paper she had written her list on as they walked to the couch. Elsa was a little surprised when Honeymaren sat down so close to her, the brunette pulling her legs onto the couch as she leaned against Elsa's shoulder. But Elsa wouldn't object, and she put her arm around Honeymaren's shoulder as she propped her feet on the coffee table. Being like this with Honeymaren – it filled Elsa with a warm, fuzzy feeling in her chest. _So cliché,_ she thought. But it was the only way she could describe it.

"So, uh, I talked with someone about this before you came over. We…have a history together and I figured she could help me with making sure I do things right with you. So I came up with a list. It has things I know I like, don't like, and things I'd want to try with you. We can talk about it and you can tell me what you might like too. That way we can avoid…risky situations, to say the least. And, don't feel like everything has to be related to sex, because it doesn't."

Honeymaren nodded as she pressed herself closer against Elsa, wanting to feel as much of the blonde against her as possible. Elsa handed her the list, and once she did she rested her free hand on Honeymaren's thigh. It was probably meant to be a reassuring gesture, but Honeymaren couldn't help the heat that shot up her leg right to her core.

"First thing, though, is a safe word," Elsa said. “So you can tell me if something is okay, to slow down, or to stop altogether.”

"How come I can't just say 'no?'"

Elsa took in a breath and darted her eyes around her apartment for a moment. "That's…a tricky one, Maren. You'll see as we talk about getting into this stuff more. But it's really important we have a safe word. I was thinking something basic, like green, yellow, red? So if we're trying something and I ask you if you're okay, and you say 'green,' then I know I can keep going. If you say 'yellow,' then I'll slow down or lighten up, and if you say 'red,' I'll stop completely. We can always change that, but just to start. I don’t know, I feel like those would be easy to remember.”

"Okay," Honeymaren answered. "Yeah, that works." She glanced over Elsa's list, first at the column labeled 'Likes.' "So, you want to be the one in control…never would have guessed," Honeymaren joked, and Elsa huffed out a soft laugh in response.

"I get more specific, so if there's anything you want to know more about just ask. I don't expect you to have experience with this stuff, and I’m still learning how to navigate some of it too.”

"Bondage. Elaborate, please. I want to know all the ways you'd like to tie me up," Honeymaren said, a playful grin on her face as she nudged Elsa with her elbow.

"I mostly use handcuffs or my ties. I’d be open to using other things though. Tying your hands behind your back and over your head are, for me, the hottest. I'll only use them on your wrists. I don't really like binding your feet and legs down because I enjoy having them over my shoulders or around my waist when I'm-,"

Elsa cut herself off before she rambled too much, and just thinking about having Honeymaren tied down to her bed was turning her on.

"Oh, please, finish that sentence," Honeymaren encouraged, and she tilted Elsa's head so their eyes met. Honeymaren could see it – the lust, the want in Elsa's eyes. While she knew this was supposed to be a tame conversation for them to figure out the specifics of their relationship, she loved knowing that Elsa thought about her like this.

"When I'm fucking you," Elsa said. Her voice lowered to a tone Honeymaren hadn’t heard yet, and the soft rasp, almost growling like sound of the blonde’s voice sent Honeymaren’s mind _somewhere_.

"Guess you'll have to get yourself off on that thought for a little while longer then," Honeymaren teased.

Elsa rolled her eyes and huffed out in frustration. "Let's…move on before I get too wound up."

Honeymaren nodded as her eyes scanned over the list. Most of it was stuff she was expecting: the bondage, Elsa being the dominant one, the choking. While Elsa was right – she didn't have experience with this stuff – she still knew she would like it, especially if Elsa was the one doing it to her. There was just something about the thought of Elsa tying her up, the thought of Elsa’s hand around her neck…it was a relationship in a world Honeymaren knew nothing about, but she wanted to. One thing on Elsa’s list particularly caught her eye.

"I want to push your limits and I want to hurt you," Honeymaren read.

Elsa took that as her cue to explain. "Right, so…I like it rough sometimes. Well, a lot of times, I guess. So sometimes it might be painful for you. Maybe a new position or something, or if I'm holding your wrists down too hard, ya know…if you tear up, if I know something is hurting you but you still take it for the pleasure that follows, that definitely gets me off. That goes for other kinds of sex too, like if you're giving me head. What we did last weekend, I know I pushed you a bit, and I'll do more than that moving forward. I also like to leave scratches, bites, bruises on you. And, I like if you do that to me too. But it's not just rough for the hell of it. I always want there to be passion in it. That's always the best to me."

"So when you say you like it if you have scratches and stuff…do you mean like, you want me to hurt you too?" Honeymaren asked, squinting her eyes a bit as she looked to Elsa. Even though Elsa had told her she wasn’t incredibly experienced with this stuff either, Honeymaren figured that whatever her last relationship had been had to have gone deep enough into these things for Elsa to know exactly what turned her on and what she wanted to do to her.

"Yeah, you can. If there's a bit of a struggle or if you want to be rough with me too, I like that. I want you to feel like you have the power to be able to do that, because nothing about this should be one-sided. But I also mean it as in, if you're leaving scratches on my back or bites on my shoulder it probably means we're having really good sex."

Honeymaren nodded as she took a breath. She would admit, it was a little intense for her to hear Elsa talk about the things she wanted to do to her as having sex with her was one of the last things she was ready to do at this point, but she appreciated Elsa's openness with it.

"Is there anything you know you would like?" Elsa asked, brushing some of Honeymaren's hair out of her face.

"Right now, all of that is good. I can't think of anything off the top of my head. But, uh, do you want me to call you anything specific when we do this?"

"With you, hearing 'Yes, Elsa' is all I need," Elsa replied, a slight grin on her lips and her eyes met Honeymaren's. "What about you?"

Honeymaren grabbed the pen that was lying on the coffee table and wrote on the list for a few moments before she handed it back to Elsa.

"I want some control over what happens and I want you to tell me I'm a good girl," Elsa read off the piece of paper.

"I need that reassurance, Elsa," Honeymaren said. "You're clearly the one with more experience here, regardless of what actually happened during your last relationship, you clearly know what you want. I don't want you thinking that you can take advantage of that. Sometimes I might be a little hesitant or unsure if I'm doing something right. I want you to tell me if I'm doing a good job, if I'm giving you the pleasure you want from me, because I want to do that for you."

"You have just as much control as I do," Elsa replied as she turned her eyes back to Honeymaren. "Go back to our safe words whenever you want, and I'll listen. I want you to feel as much pleasure as I do, and if that's not happening then I'm crossing a line, and I don't want to do that. And of course, when you do something I like, you'll always be my good girl."

Honeymaren smiled at Elsa’s words as a light blush came to her cheeks. It already made her giddy just hearing Elsa say those words to her. She thought for a second as she looked at Elsa's list again, this time at the section labeled 'Dislikes.' _Of course_ … Elsa didn't like being the submissive one for anything. Honeymaren expected that from the start. But, to Honeymaren's surprise, that was the only thing Elsa specifically listed as something she didn't like.

"So, you're pretty open to anything then, I guess?" Honeymaren asked.

Elsa shrugged and nodded. "Yeah. I mean, being submissive is just something I'll never do, but that doesn't mean I have to be on top all the time, it just means you know that I’m the one in control. If there's ever anything you think of that you might want to try, chances are I'll be down for it."

"I was kind of thinking…just in general, like, what would you call your girlfriend?"

"Oh. Um, yeah, I’m just fine with the typical stuff…calling you baby or whatever even if it sounds cheesy. Now that I’m thinking about it, I’d like to call you Honey,” Elsa said with a somewhat shy smile, and Honeymaren felt her cheeks set on fire as she tried to hide her blush by burying her face into Elsa’s shoulder. “Do you not like-,”

Elsa stopped when she felt Honeymaren’s hand on her chest. “I do,” Honeymaren said, keeping her face against the blonde. She could feel the heat spreading to her neck. _Jeez I’m burning up here._ “I love it, actually.”

Elsa’s smile turned into her usual grin as she admired Honeymaren still trying to hide the fact that she was blushing like crazy. “But uh, I also kind of have a thing for calling you baby girl, especially during sex. You know…" Elsa raised her eyebrows a bit as she gave Honeymaren and expectant look, and soon the brunette caught Elsa's drift.

"Ahh, so you mean like, the whole baby girl-daddy thing? I, wow, I’m surprised I even knew that."

"Well, when you say it like that it kind of-,"

"No, no, you don't have to explain it. I'd love it if you called me that, even in general, not just during sex," Honeymaren replied, leaning into Elsa a bit as she smirked. "And I'll take your lead with that too. I would _not_ mind it one bit if you wanted me to be all-," Honeymaren paused as she looped her arms over Elsa's shoulders, her lips centimeters from Elsa's ear as she whispered, "Yes daddy, I do."

Elsa felt a jolt of arousal go straight between her legs at hearing Honeymaren say the words, and she leaned forward the few inches between them and pressed a soft kiss to Honeymaren's lips. She never thought she would be incredibly into that sort of thing, but the way Honeymaren said it, her voice low and filled with seduction, it drove Elsa crazy, and she knew she wanted to hear that more.

"But…there was one thing under the list of what you like _and_ want to try, that I wanted to ask about," Honeymaren said softly once she broke the kiss. Elsa followed Honeymaren's finger as the brunette pointed to the last thing on the list. Elsa mentally berated herself for even putting it there, but Honeymaren deserved to know. "Force-slash-non-con," Honeymaren continued, her voice still quiet as she put her arm around Elsa's shoulder again.

Elsa let out a breath as she glanced away from Honeymaren, but the brunette was quick to place her hand on Elsa's cheek, bringing their eyes to meet again.

"Don't…feel bad about it," Honeymaren said. "If that's something you're into, I want to know and understand what you mean by it. And…how we would set up something like that. In the future obviously, when we get to that point."

"Right," Elsa started. "That's why safe words are so important. I…I get caught in the moment a lot, and making you do something you might be unsure of at first, I can get off on that. And, unless I hear those safe words, I don't care what you're telling me. So you have to know that that's the way you tell me if something is getting too intense for you or if you're _really_ unsure about doing something. And with a non-con scene, you have to come up with a really specific safe word for that. One where you and I _both_ know to stop if it's said. Because in that scenario, if you tell me 'red' or whatever, I still won't listen. We need a word that's only for that kind of situation, otherwise it becomes actual…uh, well, you know…

"But, we can cross that bridge when we get there. It's not something I _have_ to do, so I don't want you to be thinking that I would ever just hurt you like that. You're inexperienced with this stuff, and that takes a great amount of trust and love between partners to do. I'll push you to do more and I will hurt you sometimes, but always within reason. Jeez, I'm sorry…that really sounds so fucked up when I actually say it."

Honeymaren shook her head as she kissed Elsa softly. "I don't think it's fucked up. I think, like you said, when we get there we can talk about it again, and I think it could be hot. But, I am curious, how did you figure out you were into that?"

"Uhh…I don't think you really want to know that," Elsa said with a breathy laugh.

"Oh, but I do," Honeymaren answered, and she swung her leg over Elsa's hips so she was straddling the blonde. She knew how easily she turned Elsa on, and she made a point of shifting her hips, grinding against Elsa's core just slightly. But the sharp breath Elsa took was worth it, and Honeymaren nearly moaned when she felt Elsa's hard grip on her waist, holding her in place.

"Fine," Elsa said, keeping their lips just inches apart, and feeling Honeymaren's warm breath on her skin did nothing to quell the growing pressure between her legs. "The girl I told you about, the one who came over before you did to talk about this with me…her name’s Belle. We dated for a few years in college and we found out together that we were into all that kinky, BDSM stuff. But we really had no idea what we were doing. We did a lot of fucked up shit to each other.

“Basically, there was one time, early on when we had only hooked up a few times by then, where I didn't really know if she wanted to do something. But I kept going anyway because she was so hot and she wasn't telling me to stop. So after I was done fucking her senseless I asked her if she really wanted it, and she said she wasn't sure but she thought it was the hottest kind of sex we would ever have, even though…everything we did together was hot. So, we did that sort of thing quite a bit, and we came up with a safe word for it so that if she ever really didn't want to do it, I'd stop."

"You're right," Honeymaren answered, her voice quiet as she brushed her lips over Elsa's. "That does sound pretty fucked up. But I agree with her…something about it sounds like it _would_ be insanely hot. And, it feels fucked up to me, just saying that. I trust you though. It could be fun…testing your self-control with something like that until you can’t handle it anymore…”

"You're such a tease. You keep coming onto me like this-,"

"Pretty sure you were the one coming on me, but okay."

"You just love to do this to me, don’t you?"

Honeymaren nodded, biting her lip as she let her hands drop from Elsa's shoulders to the waistband of the blonde's thin pajama pants. She could feel Elsa's erection pressing against her hot center. Honeymaren was aware of how wet she was, and she wished she was ready to take that step with Elsa. But she wasn't. She hesitated as she looked down at her hands, and Elsa noticed her apprehension.

"Hey," Elsa said softly, taking Honeymaren's hands in her own. "I want you to feel comfortable with me…physically, sexually, and emotionally. I'll take everything as slow as you want me to. I won't do anything to you until we actually reach that point."

"I just wish I could be…open to you, if that makes sense," Honeymarem answered. "You're so used to just having sex, even with girls you'll never see again, and part of me is jealous of _them_ , because I wish I could be like that to you."

Elsa shook her head as she ran a hand through Honeymaren's hair, looking back at the brunette with understanding. "You went through something I wish would never happen to anyone, and I get how that's made you more reserved with this kind of stuff. But I'm hoping that I can help you be more comfortable with it. You're right…I'm used to it. I'm not shy about flirting with someone or making it clear I want to have sex with them. I want to keep doing that with you, so you know it's not something you need to be nervous about."

Honeymaren nodded and leaned forward, pressing their lips together. It wasn't heated anymore. It was trusting, and Elsa could feel Honeymaren relax against her lips.

"How about this," Elsa said when Honeymaren pulled away. "Let's go out Friday night. We can go for dinner or something, and after you can come home with me and we'll see where it goes. I don't want you to automatically think that means it'll turn into anything sexual. Really, I’m totally happy with anything. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," Honeymaren replied, smiling when their eyes met.

"So, uh, do you want to come to bed with me? I can always sleep on the couch if you want, but-,"

Elsa was silenced with a soft kiss from Honeymaren, and if she was able to control herself enough, Elsa would want to kiss Honeymaren all night. _Not the only thing I'd want to do all night with her_ , Elsa thought. But she quickly pushed the notion away.

"I think that's a good start," Honeymaren said, taking Elsa's hand again as she stood up.

The pair walked to Elsa's room, and Elsa instantly pressed herself against Honeymaren's back, placing her arm over the brunette's waist once they were both settled in her bed. Elsa was pretty sure Honeymaren had fallen asleep almost instantly after her head hit the pillow, so she took the time to admire the brunette. She felt a tightness in her chest, almost as if her heart was trying to tell her that yes, she could be in love with this girl. Falling asleep next to Honeymaren…falling _for_ Honeymaren – it was a bit scary for Elsa, but it was also comforting in a way, and it was something Elsa wanted to get used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I didn't want to make anything too graphic with Honeymaren's recalling of her assault, because we'll get into more of the specifics a little later.
> 
> We also had Elsa and Honeymaren take a big step in their relationship so we will certainly have…more things happen…between them pretty soon. Maybe in the next chapter! Guess you'll just have to find out! There will also be more discussions between them about their kinks and all that good stuff as they keep progressing that part of their relationship.
> 
> As always, comments/messages are welcome.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: we’re almost caught up to this fic’s Belsa counterpart, which means updates won’t be as often since I have a life haha. But don’t worry, I’ll try my best to write when I can since I’m happy with the direction I’m taking the story. Enjoy.

Chapter 10

Elsa was startled awake by the sharp vibrations on her chest, her phone buzzing with several message notifications. With a soft groan, she picked up her phone and stared at the screen for a few seconds through groggy eyes, letting her vision adjust to the lighting of her phone screen. She was surprised to see that it was nearly ten o'clock. _I really need to get to the office._ But, the blonde was quickly drawn out of her sleepy daze when she saw several messages from Anna. Elsa glanced around, only to realize – much to her disappointment – that the space next to her in her bed was empty.

Elsa's thoughts went back to the night before. Her conversation with Honeymaren had been incredibly intimate in more ways than one. Elsa swore to herself that she would find a way to put Gaston in his place for what he had done to Honeymaren…and likely other young women too. But she was glad that they had been able to move on from that last night, and Elsa had been very aware of how much Honeymaren had appreciated their shift in topic.

Elsa had never experienced openly talking about her specific kinks with someone. With Belle, it had been more of a trial and error type of situation they got themselves into on many occasions. But actually saying them out loud, telling Honeymaren what she wanted to do…it was arousing, and Elsa had been surprised with how much self-control she kept the previous night. She knew there would no doubt be more conversations like that in the future.

And falling asleep with Honeymaren, _wow,_ that was something Elsa wanted to get used to. _Now if only I could wake up next to her too._ On one hand she was glad Honeymaren wasn't there to see Anna's messages – and maybe she was overthinking that, but she was confused for a moment as to why Honeymaren would just leave.

Then Elsa saw the note on her bedside table.

_Elsa,_

_Didn't want to wake you up, but I had to, ya know, get to your internship on time. Thanks for last night. I'll see you at the office._

_-Maren_

Elsa smiled at the note, and she chuckled to herself that she couldn't even get herself to work at her own company on time. But, oh well, she was the CEO; she could really do whatever she wanted. She unlocked her phone to check the messages from Anna, and she instantly felt guilty when she saw them. She didn't know why either. It wasn't like she and Anna were still seeing each other – she had no reason to feel bad.

_Anna, 9:30am: hey, can we talk?_

_Anna, 9:31am: I miss you. We haven't been together in a while._

Elsa sighed out and shook her head as she hit the 'call' icon next to Anna's name. This week was Aurora's rotation, so she figured maybe she could meet Anna for some coffee or something on her way to the office.

"Hey," Anna said once she picked up. "Was starting to think you were ghosting me."

Elsa let a breath of a laugh escape her. "I would never. But, uh, meet me at the Dunkin' on fifty-fifth? You said you wanted to talk. I can be there in about ten minutes."

"Of course. I'll see you there."

_That doesn't count as cheating, does it? Jesus, Elsa, get a grip._ No, of course it wasn't cheating. She wasn't even doing anything with Anna. _Just a simple coffee date. Well…not a date. Okay, I need to stop._ Elsa shook her head and let out a sigh. She was never like this. Never overthought things when it came to a girl. Never worried about cheating. But there was something in her that was changing now because of Honeymaren.

Elsa got out of her bed, folding the sheets and blanket back semi-neatly once she was up, and she went to her closet to get dressed. She checked the weather app on her phone and rolled her eyes when she saw it would be pushing eighty-five today. So, she threw on a pair of light, grey joggers and one of her more worn-in, light blue t-shirts with the UC-Berkeley seal on the top left corner. She was not about to dress up today. She brushed through her hair quickly before putting it back into her usual braid, and then she grabbed her laptop bag as she headed out of her apartment.

The humidity was almost oppressive as Elsa stepped out of her building, and she wished she had asked Matthew to drive her down to the Dunkin'. _At least it's only a few blocks._ She was glad she lived just four blocks from a Dunkin' and three blocks from her office, because on days like this, it was hard to walk anywhere without the constant need to dip into an air-conditioned building to escape the humidity that the congestion of the city only made worse.

It took Elsa about five minutes to walk to the Dunkin', and she already spotted Anna sitting at a table inside the café. Elsa gave the redhead a small wave as she sat across from her in the corner booth. She noticed an iced coffee already set on the table for her, and she squinted her eyes at Anna.

"You seriously remembered?"

Anna rolled her eyes but kept her smile on her lips. "Why would I forget? You made me get you one nearly every morning my first year working for you. But I guess you have that brunette girl for that now." _Ouch, I didn't mean to sound that bitter about it._

Elsa narrowed her eyes a bit, eyeing Anna carefully. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Anna sighed out, gathering her composure – she wasn't here to argue with Elsa. "Elsa, please, I don't want to get into it. I'm sorry for how that came out. That's why I wanted to talk to you. I know you like her, and I thought it would be good to sort things out between us."

"Oh…well, uh, I'm a bit surprised by that honestly. You're really not mad that I won't see you that way anymore? You always wanted us to be something more."

Anna shook her head as she reached across the table, taking one of Elsa's hands in her own. Elsa tensed at the contact for a moment. As much as she loved having Anna's hands on her, they weren't Honeymaren's. Jesus, she was smitten. "I…did some thinking these last few days. I saw the way you looked at her. I know I wanted a relationship with you, but I had to respect your feelings too. And, I didn't do that for a while, so I'm sorry for that."

Elsa took a sip of her iced coffee as she nodded, letting Anna keep their hands joined. She didn't know why she hadn't pulled her hand away by now. It was too much. Too intimate, in its own weird way. "It's okay. I…I didn't always treat you the greatest either, but I do care about you. So where do we go from here?"

Anna raised an eyebrow and let out a soft laugh. "What do you mean? I'm gonna keep working for you. I just…might need another week? It'll be weird for me."

"Why, because we can't have a quickie in my office anymore in between meetings?" Elsa joked, giving Anna a playful wink. There was something to be said for the way they flirted effortlessly with each other. They really did have a natural chemistry together. But Elsa knew all that needed to stop. As much as she would always find Anna attractive, she would admit that ever since she and Honeymaren had made things official together, any thought about being with Anna or Aurora or…any other woman, for that matter, completely dissipated.

"Yeah, maybe that has something to do with it," Anna answered. "But, um, I'll be fine. We can still be friends, right?"

"Of course."

The word felt awkward when Anna said it. _Friends_. If Anna was being completely honest with herself, there might have been a span of time where she had been in love with Elsa. It certainly was hard _not_ to fall for the blonde. With her effortless charm, slightly awkward and dorky yet endearing mannerisms at times, and the confidence she exuded as a young CEO, everything about Elsa was attractive. _And the sex,_ Anna thought. Yeah, she couldn't forget that. While she had had several one-night stands during her time in college, no one had ever made her feel the way Elsa did. No one had ever _done_ the things to her that Elsa had. She felt dirty just letting her mind drift to all the times they had spent together, all the times she would let Elsa do whatever she wanted to her. Anna never objected to Elsa's desires, even if it hurt her in the process, the pleasure she always felt in the end was worth it.

The redhead never thought she would have to come to think of Elsa as just a friend. And yet, here she was. She drank in the sight of Elsa in front of her, the blonde looking as attractive as ever even though she wasn't trying. Anna glanced to Elsa's hands – the same hands that had held her down, tied her up, and caressed every inch of her body. And Elsa's eyes, _god_ , Anna could get lost in them forever. Those blue eyes that could look at her so softly one moment and then hold nothing but lust and a want for sex in the next instant. It was weird for her to think they would just have to let all that go.

But Anna could tell that Elsa was in love with Honeymaren – or, whatever was considered 'love' when it came to Elsa, and she couldn't do anything to change that. While part of her was jealous of Honeymaren for having what she never could with Elsa, another part of Anna was happy for Elsa.

"Do you need to be at the office right now?" Anna asked.

"Not particularly."

"Would you like to take a walk with me?"

"What for?"

Anna rolled her eyes and huffed out. "Why do you need an explanation for everything?"

Elsa shrugged, a stoic expression on her face, yet she still held an air of arrogance to her. God, Anna hated whenever she was like that with her, but she couldn't get enough of it.

"I just thought we could talk some more, maybe walk around Central Park for a bit," Anna suggested. _Why does Elsa have to make everything so difficult? Ugh, I swear, her stubbornness is_ not _one of her more redeeming qualities._

"It's so hot out, though," Elsa answered, and Anna screamed internally at the blonde. "But, I don't mind talking. What's wrong with staying here?"

"You're impossible." Oh, but Anna loved it. "It was just a suggestion."

"Hey, it _is_ really hot out! I don't want to be sweating all over the place. What else do you want to talk about?"

"Can you tell me what makes her so different?" Anna asked. It was incredible how quickly the tone of their conversation shifted with that one question. Anna hadn't been intent on asking it, but it _was_ nagging at the back of her mind, and Elsa had given her permission to ask.

"Why, are you jealous?" Elsa teased, smirking that cocky, taunting smirk that drove Anna absolutely crazy. With anger or desire, the redhead could never be sure; maybe both.

"Jealous that she'll have you all to herself, yeah, maybe I am. But am I jealous she'll have to deal with your impossible attitude all the time? No way."

Elsa gave a light chuckle as she sipped her coffee for a moment. "Please, you always loved it. As much as you tried to make yourself hate me, you never could."

"And I never will, but you didn't answer my question. There has to be some reason you suddenly wanted to try a relationship with her in particular. You always avoided getting remotely attached to someone like it was the plague, and now that's clearly changed. I'm just curious."

Elsa looked around the coffee shop for a few moments, pushing her blonde fringes back as she thought. _To be honest, I really don't know. Just something about Honey that…captures me. But Anna won't accept that answer._

"I don't think I can place my finger on the exact reason," Elsa said. "There's just this want, this drive to have something real with someone. With her. Obviously, I don't want to say that everything will go smoothly, but I know I'll try my best. It's a weird feeling. Like you said, I avoided serious relationships for the longest time. But things change. And, uh, that's all I got."

The pair shared a laugh at Elsa's terrible ability to voice her feelings. Anna knew that it was easy for the blonde to reject someone when she didn't want a relationship, and the fact that she was struggling now told Anna that she really was falling in love. But Anna knew that Elsa would never admit it; she wasn't even sure those three words were in the blonde's vocabulary.

"That's okay," Anna replied. "I understand what you're getting at. And, it is pretty cute to see you get caught up in your thoughts. She really has a big effect on you. You're in love, and I think that's great."

Elsa scrunched her face up at the word. "People keep telling me that, but I'm- I never said-," The blonde stopped when she heard Anna's laugh.

"Well, if you keep hearing it from people, it's because it's true. You're the only one who doesn't recognize it yet. And you probably never will, until it's too late."

* * *

"What's up?"

Honeymaren blushed slightly when Elsa's eyes met her own, the blonde peering over the top of her laptop, blue orbs reflecting the light from her computer screen. _I'm really in my feelings over her, aren't I?_ The brunette was sitting on the other side of Elsa's desk, and being directly across from Elsa had allowed Honeymaren to steal plenty of glances at the blonde. _Well, guess they weren't so stolen after all_ , she thought.

"You keep looking at me," Elsa continued, a small grin on her lips. "Why?"

The brunette shrugged as she turned her eyes back to her own laptop screen. Elsa had sent Jack out to get them lunch, much to her younger brother's objection, so now they were left alone in her office and Elsa figured they had about thirty minutes before he got back.

"Maybe you're cute and I like looking at you," Honeymaren answered. "But also, you look like you just woke up. Which…is still cute."

Elsa rolled her eyes but let out a soft laugh anyway. "Well, I _did_ oversleep, thanks to _someone_ , and I just didn't feel like getting dressed up for work today. I did like your note, though. Maybe I could get used to that. You'll have to stay over more often." Elsa finished her sentence with a wink, one that certainly did _not_ hold any innocent implications.

Honeymaren smiled – trying to quell her feelings and, dare she say it, slight arousal from the look Elsa had given her – as she glanced down for a moment before she turned her gaze to Elsa. "Well maybe next time I won't have to leave you a note and you can remember to set an alarm like a responsible business owner."

"I am responsible," Elsa deadpanned. "I nearly doubled this company's net worth, right?"

"You just love flaunting your wealth around," Honeymaren teased.

"Hm…only to pretty girls." Elsa gave her another playful yet knowing wink, and Honeymaren instantly felt her face flush.

She wished she could hate this kind of attention Elsa gave her, but instead she craved it. Instead, she loved knowing she was the one on Elsa's mind, and she loved knowing that Elsa would keep trying to impress her even though she was already wrapped around the blonde's finger.

"I will say, though," Elsa continued, "I think you forget sometimes that I'm twenty-three. I still want to sleep in, play video games, and go out when I can. With all the pressure on me to keep this company running smoothly and to uphold my father's name, I'll take any chance I get to act like someone in their twenties."

Honeymaren laughed and gave a slight nod in return. "Yeah, it is hard to imagine you're only a couple years older than I am. You always act so stoic here, but I'm happy whenever I get to see you outside of the office."

"Well, it would be weird if we didn't. We are dating after all, right?" Elsa answered, a somewhat lopsided grin coming to her face as she tilted her laptop screen down a bit so she could look at Honeymaren.

_Dating._ The word was almost foreign to Elsa. Her relationship with Belle…she wouldn't say they ever went out on dates. Despite the friendship they had built and maintained to this day, their relationship had been more of a 'come over, hang out, and fuck' kind of deal. But now, Elsa had gone out with Honeymaren a number of times and not once did she ever _expect_ that it would end with sex. Sure, she had wanted it a couple times, but it never crossed her mind that it would just happen. It was an adjustment for her though. Elsa was certainly used to getting whatever she wanted, _whenever_ she wanted it. But it was an adjustment she would happily make if it meant she could create something real with Honeymaren.

"We are, and that's…still hard for me to wrap my brain around sometimes," Honeymaren said. She rested her chin on her hand as her eyes met Elsa's again. There was a shift in the mood when they looked at each other now toward something more serious.

"How come?" Elsa asked, and the blonde shut her laptop completely, letting Honeymaren know that she had her full attention.

Honeymaren couldn't help but avoid Elsa's gaze for a few moments now. She huffed out a bit, almost in frustration. She knew it was foolish to feel like this. She was dating an attractive, wealthy young woman who treated her like a literal princess; there was nothing about Elsa that wasn't perfect. But, Honeymaren thought, that's where she could get herself into trouble. There _had_ to be something in Elsa that wasn't perfect, had to be something dark that the blonde hadn't revealed to her just yet.

"I guess it's tough for me to imagine myself in this situation again, and it's hard to believe that it's actually…genuine. At least, I hope it is," Honeymaren said honestly.

Elsa got the hint, and she nodded as she leaned back in her chair. She understood where Honeymaren was coming from – she didn't really have the best track record when it came to women, and after Honeymaren opened up to her the other night, Elsa knew exactly why the brunette kept her guard up every now and then.

"Well, I appreciate you being so honest with me," Elsa answered. She hesitated for a moment. She wasn't used to serious conversations like this. Conversations that involved specifics with…a relationship. It was so foreign to her, and she knew she had to think about her words carefully. It wasn't that she was afraid she would say something wrong. It was that she didn't know _what_ to say when it came to relationships.

"You're really at a loss here, huh."

Honeymaren's joking tone broke through Elsa's thoughts, and the blonde sighed out in both frustration and disappointment at herself.

"I told you I wasn't the best with this kind of stuff," Elsa said back.

"You mean just with the emotional stuff, because I don't remember you hesitating at all last night when you were talking about all the ways you wanted to fuck me," Honeymaren teased, but her words held a seriousness to them, and Elsa knew she was right.

Elsa grinned, seizing the opportunity to change the subject. She certainly had a one-track mind. "That actually reminds me…"

Honeymaren rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she crossed her arms over her chest – noticing the way Elsa's eyes drifted downward as she did, but she kept a light smile on her lips. If anything, she very much enjoyed having Elsa look at her this way.

"I know I said we'd go out Friday night. Maybe we could move that forward. Like…tonight?"

"Hmm…why the urgency? Can't keep it in your pants that long?" Honeymaren knew she was testing Elsa's limit when she talked like this. Even though she was happy – and wanted – to let the blonde be the dominant one in this relationship, Honeymaren enjoyed the way Elsa allowed her to tease her like this.

"Well," Elsa started, sitting up as she rested her elbows on the edge of her desk, "I think I might just go to Vancouver at the end of the week…meet with Weselton about our new business agreement that should have been settled weeks ago. And, I'd like it if you would come with me. So we could go out tonight and then, I don't know, have some fun on the west coast too?"

Elsa gave Honeymaren her usual wink – confident, charming, and seductive all wrapped into one little action, and Honeymaren knew she was already gone. Honeymaren was sure she would never figure out what it was about Elsa that she couldn't resist. She hated how cheesy her feelings for the blonde were. But the way Elsa looked at her, with just enough pleading in those deep blue eyes that she would feel guilty for saying 'no,' Honeymaren didn't want it any other way.

"You know I always love to go out with you," Honeymaren answered. "But you really want me to come to Vancouver with you? I don't know how much help I'd be."

"It could be good experience," Elsa said. The blonde stood up and grabbed her laptop, walking over to the small conference table in her office. She expected Jack to return any moment with lunch, and as much as she wished she could spend the rest of the afternoon relaxing with Honeymaren, she knew they still had to be productive for a little while longer. She set her laptop on the table and turned back to Honeymaren. "If you want to go for a career in this…no better way than to see some of the idiots you'll have to deal with first-hand. And, since I'll always be honest with you, I kind of like the idea of not having any other obligations while we're there, so it could be fun to get away for a couple days."

"You're treating a business trip like a vacation," Honeymaren said, and she stood up when Elsa offered her hand. She wasn't surprised at all when Elsa pulled her closer, the blonde slipping her free hand around her waist. The contact sent a chill down Honeymaren's spine, and she had to fight the urge to shudder against Elsa. _God, what she does to me._

"I can get Weselton to agree to my terms in…maybe an hour's worth of a meeting. He's always so intimidated when we actually talk face-to-face. So, we'd have pretty much two full days to mess around."

"Why do I feel like you're always trying to imply something sexual with that," Honeymaren said softly, resting her hands on Elsa's shoulders. She loved being like this with Elsa. Her time with Elsa had certainly made her more comfortable with physical contact, and she was more open to the overtly sexual comments Elsa made to and about her. In more ways than one, she loved knowing that Elsa consistently wanted her like that.

Elsa shrugged, and she brought her lips forward but stopped just centimeters away from Honeymaren's. The brunette nearly groaned in frustration, but she had no issue with letting Elsa tease her. After all, it was only fair.

"Maybe I am," Elsa whispered, and Honeymaren almost shuddered at the feeling of the blonde's cool breath ghosting over her lips. "But at least I know you're thinking about it too."

And with that, Elsa pulled away from Honeymaren, and the brunette couldn't help the small huff of frustration that escaped her. _Seriously, not even a kiss?_ Elsa laughed softly at Honeymaren's antics as she sat down at the conference table.

"I couldn't risk getting carried away," Elsa said.

Honeymaren sat next to Elsa, letting out another huff as she did. "I'm sure you have enough self-control for one kiss."

"With you, don't count on it. I'd be lying if I didn't fantasize about how hot office sex with you would be," Elsa replied, shooting Honeymaren another wink that did not help the brunette's frustration. "I let you tease me enough anyway. And after last night, I'd think you would know how much I want you."

_Oh Elsa, but do you really know how much_ I _want_ you _?_ Honeymaren thought. She was sure she had made it pretty obvious how she felt about the blonde. She was certainly getting more comfortable with her sexuality around Elsa. Of course, Honeymaren knew part of that was because she had opened up to Elsa the other night about what had happened to her last summer. It wasn't easy, but Elsa was there for her; the blonde had listened and never judged her. Something about last night had made Honeymaren fall for Elsa even more. She knew the blonde respected her, but she also knew the desires Elsa had. Honeymaren had set her boundaries when it came to sex, and oh, was she going to make Elsa work for it.

* * *

"Can I ask you something?"

Honeymaren was instantly met with Elsa's sharp blue eyes, but the blonde had a warm smile on her face – an expression that had become more common whenever she was with Honeymaren. Elsa had taken Honeymaren to the Shake Shack as their date, and Honeymaren had enjoyed every moment of just casually chatting with the blonde in the bustling café. But now they were back at Elsa's apartment, and Honeymaren had a sudden urge to talk more about their relationship. She figured if she could get Elsa more comfortable with being involved with someone, then maybe the blonde would open up some more about why she avoided relationships in the first place.

"How personal are we talking?" Elsa said as she sat down on her living room couch.

Honeymaren rolled her eyes, which elicited a soft laugh from the blonde. She took in Elsa's appearance, the blonde still wearing her grey joggers, but she had changed into a light blue, long-sleeve shirt for their date. Her hair had fallen out of her braid at certain points, and her thick blonde fringes fell over her forehead more loosely now just from going through the day without much effort to fix them. But the messier look Elsa had going on right now, Honeymaren found it _very_ appealing. She sat next to Elsa, enjoying how she sunk into the cushion a bit, and she enjoyed it even more when she felt Elsa's arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to the blonde.

"Nothing terrible," Honeymaren answered. "I'm just curious as to why you're so interested in me. I know I've brought it up before, but I feel like I need to hear it more…why you want me; I need that validation from you. I feel like we both kept ourselves closed off to relationships, and now suddenly, here we are. You know why I didn't want to be involved with anyone, but I don't really know why you were never one for relationships."

Elsa darted her eyes away from Honeymaren as she let out a small sigh. Deep memories came back to her in this moment, and she wasn't sure she wanted to talk about all of them.

"I guess," Elsa started, taking a breath to think through her next words. "I guess I was sort of conditioned into believing that all that mattered in a relationship was sex. I learned pretty quick that when you're the daughter of a billionaire, girls think you're hot, and you're…born the way I was…well, I'll just say that girls didn't get close to me because they wanted something real. And, I guess I was a bit like them too; I had never met someone that I felt a connection to. Never wanted to date any of the girls I hooked up with. I just sort of…came into that player mindset of no strings attached. They only wanted me for sex so…I got used to only wanting them for sex too. It…I- sorry. It sounds really fucked now that I'm actually talking about it."

Honeymaren shook her head and turned so her entire body was facing Elsa. She pulled her legs underneath her on the couch and rested her arm across the back cushion, giving the blonde her full attention. Did it sound fucked? _Absolutely,_ Honeymaren thought. But she also felt bad for Elsa. The blonde had never known anything other than that, and Honeymaren couldn't blame Elsa for her early experiences.

"It's okay, I'm glad you're telling me," Honeymaren said softly, tracing her finger along Elsa's collarbone, the soft fabric of Elsa's shirt soothing against her skin. She felt the blonde tense slightly under her touch, but Elsa quickly relaxed as she tilted her head so their eyes met. "When…when was your first?" Honeymaren asked when she had Elsa's eyes captured in her own. She saw the hesitation in Elsa's eyes, and maybe a little fear too; fear of digging up memories that she had tried to keep away.

"Uh…sophomore year of high school," Elsa answered, running a hand through her hair before rubbing the back of her neck, expressing her…discomfort with the memory, if that was even the right word she could use for it. "I don't, uh, even remember the girl's name. Honestly don't even remember how we got to that point. I just remember her saying how she wanted her first time to be with someone hot. Someone popular at school, which…I really wasn't. I was always pretty quiet and kept to myself. But I guess because girls thought I was hot or whatever, I became the person they wanted. And that was um…yeah, that was how everything started. With one girl and her big mouth. Next thing I knew, I was being invited to parties left and right. Always had girls trying to get with me."

"No one ever asked about, uh, well…"

"What, that I have a dick?"

The small, playful smirk Elsa gave her made Honeymaren snort out a laugh, which was much needed given the serious memories Honeymaren was bringing up for the blonde.

"You can ask," Elsa continued. "I'm not…ashamed or whatever about it. I've made it twenty-three years without any of that."

"How, though?"

Elsa shrugged and took a breath, collecting her thoughts again. "Parents never gave me a reason to be. I mean, they explained to me all about it when I was really young. Told me that it was something boys are typically born with but that there are others out there like me. Said it was normal…biological, whatever, all that good stuff. I never payed too much attention to the specifics. All I heard from them was that I was a normal kid. They made sure I never ran into trouble about it with kids growing up. And honestly, once I was in high school and had that first experience…girls thought it was hot."

"Did you want that too? All the hook-ups and stuff? I can…shut up if you want me to. I know it's a lot-,"

"Don't worry," Elsa said, cutting off Honeymaren's sentence with a soft smile. "You opened up to me about some really personal stuff. It was only a matter of time before my past would come up. But I guess…I mean, I was a typical, horny teenager. If I had the chance and I thought the girl was hot, then yeah, most of the time I did enjoy it."

"And other times?" Honeymaren smirked at Elsa, trying to lighten the mood a bit. The huffed laugh that came from Elsa was enough confirmation that she had succeeded.

"I don't know, like…bad sex is a thing," Elsa answered, laughing more fully as she looked to Honeymaren again, and the brunette just about swooned over Elsa's soft expression and full smile. God, she really was gorgeous. "Like, a girl is too…overenthusiastic about it or her voice just sounds so fucking weird when she's moaning. Totally kills the mood."

Honeymaren laughed softly at Elsa's comments. She appreciated the blonde's honesty about her past experiences. Elsa had always seemed so closed-off to getting personal with her that Honeymaren – as much as she tried not to think of it – had started believing Elsa was only treating her so well to get in her pants. Of course, Honeymaren knew Elsa would want that at _some_ point, and she would be lying if she said she didn't want it too. But she knew Elsa was okay with taking things slow and figuring out the specifics of their relationship.

"But I can tell there's still something on your mind," Elsa said, noticing the way Honeymaren had worried at her bottom lip every now and then while they had been talking. "And I don't think you really want to hear any specific bad sex stories."

"Well now that you bring it up…" Honeymaren teased, nudging Elsa with her elbow, which got another laugh from the blonde. "But don't worry, you can keep those to yourself. I just…kind of want to know when you figured out you were into the whole BDSM thing?"

Elsa rubbed the side of her neck before running her fingers through her hair, something Honeymaren noticed she did a lot whenever she was thinking.

"I don't think I can really say a specific moment," Elsa started. "When Belle and I were together, it just sort of came up? I guess when you're with someone for a little while and it's not just a one-night stand, you start trying different things, and you realize it's a lot more than just using handcuffs every now and then. I…never thought some of the things that got me off could be that dark. But I suppose that's just part of the learning experience. What about you?"

There was a piece of Honeymaren that couldn't help but become a bit jealous whenever Elsa mentioned Belle. _But that's normal right? No one likes when their partner brings up an ex._ While she knew Elsa hadn't been emotionally invested in that relationship, Honeymaren still envied all the experiences Belle had had with Elsa, all the things that Elsa had done to her. But that wasn't what she wanted to focus on. If anything, Elsa had made it clear that there was nothing between her and Belle anymore.

Honeymaren did wonder how she found herself wanting this kind of relationship with Elsa. She certainly didn't have the sexual experience to know for sure; she was never one for blind hook-ups, and getting into a relationship had never been at the forefront of her desires for the longest time. But she knew she wanted a _real_ first time with someone. Where the want to be submissive to someone – to Elsa – came in, Honeymaren couldn't place a specific moment on it either.

"Like you said, it's hard to say for sure. I guess two people meet and it's like, something just clicks between them. I knew you were the one with more experience, and something in me was willing to let you take the lead with things. Something about you that…I didn't feel nervous going out with you. I never felt like you might try to take advantage of how trusting I was. I'm really comfortable being with you, Elsa, and I know that emotionally, physically…I want you."

There was a silence that settled between them, but it was a comfortable silence, both women just processing all the things that had been said. Even though they had managed to make each other laugh at times, Elsa still wasn't used to having serious conversations like this. Even when she had been with Belle, she never found the brunette asking about her past experiences or wanting to know what she had gone through during her high school years. But, Honeymaren wasn't Belle. Elsa could tell that Honeymaren truly cared about her, and she knew Honeymaren wanted to make their relationship about more than sex. Elsa was happy to let Honeymaren show her what she wanted in terms of an emotional commitment.

It scared Elsa a bit to think that she might actually be getting herself into a serious relationship now, one where she might really be falling in love, but she was willing to learn what it would take to keep someone like Honeymaren in her life. It was a total change of pace to what she had been used to for the longest time, but Elsa welcomed the change.

Elsa smiled when she felt Honeymaren's fingers gliding through her hair, pushing some of her fringes out of her face. It was such a small thing, but Elsa loved it, and she closed her eyes for a moment to enjoy the soothing feeling.

"How do you get your hair to stay like that?" Honeymaren asked, a somewhat sheepish grin coming to her face as she continued to weave her hand through Elsa's hair. _So soft,_ she thought. She knew she would always find something about Elsa that she could admire. Something that would continue to make her fall even harder for the blonde.

"I honestly couldn't tell you," Elsa answered. "I _do_ use some kind of gel to keep it from getting too frizzy during the summer though. Guess it's like magic gel or something."

Honeymaren laughed softly as she swung her leg over Elsa's, settling herself in the blonde's lap as she continued to mess with her hair. It was cute, seeing Elsa relax under her touch, and knowing that she was comfortable with this kind of physical affection only made Honeymaren want to give her more of it.

"Hm…I know what you're doing," Elsa mumbled, grinning as she looked up to Honeymaren, catching the brunette's deep hazel eyes in her own. _God, she's so beautiful._ _Maybe I am in love after all._

"Really? And what would that be?" Honeymaren replied, her voice light and slightly teasing as she moved her hands so they were resting against Elsa's shoulders. She had to fight back the impulse to let out a sharp gasp when she felt Elsa's hand slip under her shirt, the blonde's cool fingers ghosting along the small of her back. Honeymaren found it unbelievable how Elsa just _knew_ what to do to send her mind and feelings into a tailspin.

But this time, Honeymaren was the one to initiate something more, and she brought her lips to Elsa's. The blonde quickly took the opportunity to deepen the kiss as she traced her tongue against Honeymaren's lips, silently asking for permission to take more control. And Honeymaren was all too willing to give Elsa what she wanted. Their lips joined again, this time with more heat, more _want_ , and Honeymaren wrapped her arms around Elsa's shoulders, bringing her body tighter against Elsa. She couldn't help but moan softly into Elsa's mouth at the feeling of the blonde's tongue against her own. The way their lips moved together was intoxicating for Honeymaren, and she let Elsa dominate the kiss, dominate _her_.

Honeymaren broke away for a moment to breathe, her face flushed as her chest rose and fell with her heavy breaths. And, _oh_ , the way Elsa's eyes fell to her chest, the blonde drinking in every inch of the brunette that she could. Honeymaren knew Elsa wanted to see more, and she wished she could just easily let Elsa have that.

"I could kiss you all night," Honeymaren whispered, and she ran her fingers through Elsa's hair, softly pressing their lips together before pulling away again.

"I'd like to do a lot more to you all night."

_Fuck,_ Honeymaren thought. The way Elsa said it, her voice low and laced with nothing but lust, made Honeymaren feel… _things._ It was like Elsa was hungry for sex, and the way – in this moment – the blonde was making Honeymaren feel as if that's all she was good for…it was hot. Honeymaren _wanted_ to let Elsa use her, let the blonde have her way. Honeymaren knew that the pleasure she felt just from kissing Elsa was nothing compared to what she knew the blonde wanted to do to her. But she just wasn't there yet.

Honeymaren sighed as she rested her forehead against Elsa's, her fingers absentmindedly tracing around the back of Elsa's neck. "You know I want to let you…"

"You don't need to tell me again why you're so hesitant," Elsa answered, and even though her voice had gone back to the soft, soothing tone it had been earlier when they were talking, Honeymaren could still hear the slight disappointment. "I told you that you would always have a say. You always have control over what happens. I mean that."

Honeymaren smiled as she pressed her lips to Elsa's. She felt Elsa's grip tighten around her waist a bit, and Honeymaren had no choice but to grind her hips into Elsa's from the contact.

"I'm fine making out with you all night, but if you keep turning me on like that…" The blonde dug her nails into Honeymaren's waist, nothing too hard, but enough to get the brunette to flinch slightly. Elsa smirked when she heard Honeymaren let out a sharp gasp.

"You…are insatiable," Honeymaren muttered.

"I'm just trying to get you more comfortable with this."

Honeymaren pulled away slightly so she could look at Elsa, so she could fully see the blonde's expression. The dark wanting in her deep blue eyes, the way she glanced to Honeymaren's lips every few moments, and the way her left hand still held her waist in a firm grip…for all the control Elsa said Honeymaren had, it certainly felt like Elsa was the one with all the power in this situation. And Honeymaren wanted more of it.

"I'll always be upfront with what I want from you," Elsa said, her voice rasping slightly as she was barely above a whisper, and _god_ , that tone in her voice did _something_ to Honeymaren, like she would do anything the blonde asked of her.

"And right now…what do you want?"

Honeymaren's words danced through Elsa's ears, and for the moment, the blonde lost herself in the sound of the brunette's sweet, innocent tone. _Her voice,_ Elsa thought. _I wish I could hear it all night._ Elsa grinned as she looked up at Honeymaren, and both of them held a knowing passion in their eyes. Honeymaren thought it was incredible how much they could say to each other with just a look.

"Like I said, I want to get you more comfortable with this stuff. And unless I actually do something to you, you can't know for sure if that's what you really want."

Honeymaren felt Elsa's other hand skim across her thigh, and she had to hold back a moan at the contact. _Jeez, what she does to me with just a touch. I need to get a grip._ But Elsa kept moving her hand up, until she rested it against the brunette's ribs, her thumb lightly tracing the outline of Honeymaren's breast through her shirt, and time, Honeymaren couldn't help the quiet moan that escaped her lips.

Elsa leaned forward, capturing Honeymaren's lips against her own, wishing she could hear that _oh, so_ sweet moan again and again. But she knew that wasn't where this night was headed, and she was okay with that.

"I need you to tell me something baby girl…"

_Oh, anything you want if you keep calling me that._ Honeymaren felt a shiver go down at her spine from Elsa's words. The blonde really knew how to get her going, and she was ready to lean in for another kiss, but she was stopped by Elsa's hand on her chest. Elsa kept her eyes locked on Honeymaren's as she continued to move her hand up, and soon Honeymaren had Elsa's slender yet strong fingers on her neck. _Oh my god._ Honeymaren took in a sharp breath when she felt the pressure on either side of her neck, Elsa probably squeezing harder than she had originally intended. _Fuck…_ Honeymaren thought, her mind going absolutely blank as she felt how hard it suddenly became to breathe.

She knew Elsa was into this, knew Elsa wanted to push her limits, and this was only a taste of what could come in the future. Honeymaren wanted this too, wanted _Elsa._ She couldn't help how her mind went to a place that she had never been before, a place where she imagined how _good_ it would feel to have Elsa's hand around her neck as she spread her legs for the blonde. God, how desperately she wished she could do that for Elsa.

"Do you like that?" Elsa asked, her voice low as she kept her eyes on Honeymaren, looking for any sign of overt discomfort from the brunette. The sharp intake of breath she had gotten from Honeymaren had sent a jolt of arousal right between her legs. She could feel how hard she was, and she knew it would take every ounce of restraint she had to try and not convince the brunette to get her off tonight.

She dropped her hand instantly – in disappointment or in fear that maybe she had hurt Honeymaren – when she saw Honeymaren shake her head, and she allowed the brunette to take in the much needed air. But Honeymaren quickly leaned forward, her lips pressed right next to Elsa's ear as her hands wove their way through Elsa's thick blonde hair.

"I love it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: things keep getting hotter between these two huh. Don’t worry, yall will need a cold shower after the next chapter too.
> 
> Thanks for the continued support. I like making things between Honeymaren and Elsa overtly sexual yet still keeping that slow burn for…the actual sex. And, as things continue to develop in their relationship, so will the whole Gaston situation. Drama and feels will still very much be a thing with this story. As always, comments or messages are welcome.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter will kick start a lot of things, and there might be a surprise in here for yall to enjoy ;)

Chapter 11

Honeymaren cracked her eyes open as her alarm went off. She quickly picked up her phone from the bedside table and dismissed it. Even though she didn’t have to be at Frost Marketing until nine in the morning, Honeymaren was just in the habit of waking up much earlier than she probably needed to. And, to her surprise, the space next to her in bed was empty. _So first I ditch Elsa in the morning and now she returns the favor…how charming,_ Honeymaren thought with a sarcastic tinge.

“Oh, hey, you’re up.”

Honeymaren instantly smiled when she heard Elsa’s voice, and she watched the blonde emerge from her closet. Elsa was still in her loose grey pajama pants and plain white shirt. _Not wearing a bra, of course_ , Honeymaren noted. To be fair though, neither was she, and at that realization, Honeymaren pulled the blanket over her chest a bit more. She honestly didn’t know why either. Honeymaren blushed slightly as her eyes took in Elsa’s messy morning look, the blonde’s hair flopping around her face in every which way as it had come largely undone from her usual braid throughout the night. It was a sight she desperately wished she could see every single morning from now on. And, she figured maybe _actually_ waking up next to Elsa at some point would be nice too.

“It’s just past seven thirty…I’m surprised you’re up too,” Honeymaren answered, and she swung her legs over the side of Elsa’s bed. She located her clothes from the other day folded neatly on the desk, and Honeymaren couldn’t help the soft chuckle that escaped her when she saw all of Elsa’s gaming components on that desk. She figured it would be cute to see Elsa get into a game one of these days, since that was definitely something she had never expected Elsa to love.

“You should really keep a pair of clothes here. I’m not used to sharing mine,” Elsa said as she sat down on the edge of the bed next to Honeymaren. She gave Honeymaren a playful wink, and the brunette responded by nudging her lightly with her elbow. She knew Elsa was right though; she definitely found herself staying at Elsa’s place more often now. “But I was just going to take a shower. Um…I was thinking…” Elsa paused. She wouldn’t admit that she had spent the last fifteen minutes going over in her head how to phrase it, but in the moment she knew she just had to shoot her shot. “Maybe you’d like to join me?”

Elsa rubbed the back of her neck as she darted her eyes around her room for a moment. She wouldn’t be disappointed if Honeymaren denied it. After all, she knew she was asking a lot from her, but she figured it was worth a try.

Honeymaren looked down to her feet, trying to hide the blush that continued to grow on her cheeks. That was _not_ one of the first things she was expecting to hear today. She could feel the anticipation from Elsa as she waited for an answer, giving her all the time she needed to make a decision.

“Elsa, I…”

“It’s okay if you don’t,” Elsa said quickly, huffing out a laugh as she shrugged. “I just thought…we’ve been together for a few weeks now, and you know I want you to be more comfortable with this. But it was just a suggestion. I didn’t mean to imply anything with it. Really, it’s fine.”

“I feel like a few weeks in a relationship seems like a few months for you,” Honeymaren joked, giving Elsa another nudge with her elbow, which got a genuine smile out of the blonde.

“All of this is very new for me. Just you staying the night…it, um, it’s different. But it’s a good different, and it’s something I’ve been getting used to.”

Honeymaren sighed out a breath as she nodded. She knew, kind of, what she was getting herself into with dating Elsa. With being in, what she hoped was, a serious relationship. They would certainly have to share a lot of “firsts” with each other – for Honeymaren that was the sexual part of their relationship, and for Elsa, it was the emotional side. Honeymaren knew she needed to break those boundaries she had set for herself at some point. She had to make those leaps with Elsa, and if it backfired, well then she had only herself to blame for it.

“I think…yeah, I’d like to do that. Uh, shower together, I mean. It could be nice,” Honeymaren eventually said, and she moved her eyes back to Elsa, the blonde visibly relaxing at Honeymaren’s answer.

“I don’t want you to feel like you have to do this. Really, if you’re not sure then I-,”

Honeymaren silenced Elsa with a soft kiss, their lips moving gently together, and she smiled against the blonde’s lips when she felt Elsa’s hand rest on her thigh. It was a soft touch, nothing aggressive or wanting about it, and it made Honeymaren feel secure.

“I’m just pretty self-conscious about it,” Honeymaren said quietly, and she let Elsa take her hand as she followed Elsa to the bathroom.

It was a decent size, enough for two people to share comfortably with a double vanity and mirror stretching across the left side – the shower was against the far-right wall decorated with simple white subway tile and typical glass doors and panels on the front. A free-standing bathtub was next to it, a plush, grey bathroom rug surrounding it. Honeymaren was somewhat surprised Elsa hadn’t suggested they take a bath together, but on second thought, the brunette felt that that would be pushing a little too far, even for Elsa.

“I’ve never let anyone see me…ya know…not since-,”

“Hey, don’t think about that. You didn’t _let_ him do anything either,” Elsa said softly, cutting off Honeymaren’s sentence as she turned to face the brunette.

It broke Elsa’s heart knowing how much pain Honeymaren had been through last summer and how she had to deal with recovering from it nearly on her own. But Elsa was determined to change that. She wanted to be there for Honeymaren however she could, but she also wanted to take Honeymaren’s mind away from all of that, and she wanted to do it in the best way possible.

The pair stood there for a few moments, not saying anything as they both just stared into each other’s eyes. Elsa’s gaze was more intense now. She was never the one to take things slow or even feel a little nervous about being naked with someone, but now she couldn’t help but be more cautious. 

“Can I?” Elsa asked, tugging lightly at the hem of Honeymaren’s shirt. _Well, technically mine, but she can keep it. She looks cute in my clothes anyway._

“Elsa, asking for permission? Well that’s new,” Honeymaren teased, which earned an eye roll from the blonde. _Fuck, am I really doing this?_ Honeymaren would admit, she was hesitant about it. In the very back of her mind, something was still trying to tell her that this could wait for another time. But she nodded anyway – going against what her mind told her, which was something that was all too common when she was with Elsa – and she lifted her arms as Elsa slowly pulled the shirt over her head and let it fall to the floor.

Honeymaren had to stifle a gasp when she felt Elsa’s cool hands on her waist, and the blonde brought them closer together, wasting no time with allowing herself to appreciate every inch of Honeymaren’s body she had currently available to her. Honeymaren was acutely aware of Elsa’s eyes taking in everything she could, and she had to glance away for the moment otherwise she thought she might melt into a puddle right then and there.

Elsa had never been one to be absolutely mesmerized by a girl, but lately she realized there were a lot of emotional firsts she was having with Honeymaren. Elsa’s eyes roamed across Honeymaren’s torso, admiring everything about the brunette – her soft, tan skin, her flat yet toned abdomen, and the perfect, smooth curve of her breasts. Elsa felt privileged to be looking at such a beautiful woman, and she had to resist the urge to turn this into something more passionate. But, she thought, that wasn’t why she was doing this. That wasn’t why she had asked Honeymaren to shower with her.

“You’re staring.”

Elsa was jostled from her daze by Honeymaren’s voice, and she grinned when her eyes met the hazel ones of the brunette. “How could I not?”

Honeymaren laughed softly as she eyed Elsa up and down. “I think it’s your turn.”

“Hm…yeah, that seems fair,” Elsa answered. She took a moment to slide the shower door open, and she turned the water on, setting it to a hotter temperature so it would be ready for them. She pulled her shirt off in a swift movement and set it on the vanity countertop. Her pajama pants quickly followed, and Elsa folded them sloppily before she placed them on top of her shirt.

Honeymaren couldn’t help the blush that crept onto her cheeks, and she tried to avoid making eye contact with Elsa. She had no idea why she was suddenly so shy about this. Yes, the situation was extremely intimate in more ways than one. But it wasn’t like this was the first intimate situation she had shared with Elsa.

“How are you so…”

Elsa raised an eyebrow as she waited a few moments before Honeymaren met her eyes again. “What? Comfortable with being naked in front of you?” Honeymaren grinned sheepishly as she nodded. “Let’s not forget you’ve given me head before, so I’m not going to feel self-conscious about this.”

Elsa returned Honeymaren’s expression with a lopsided grin of her own as she took a step closer to the brunette. She placed her hands on Honeymaren’s sides, her fingers lightly tracing across the waistband of Honeymaren’s pajama pants. Her eyes silently asked Honeymaren for permission, and the brunette nodded as she rested her hands on Elsa’s shoulders in return, eyeing Elsa up and down as she did. Elsa was thin but toned… _definitely a lot stronger than she looks_ , Honeymaren thought. Her eyes trailed downward, taking in the sight of the soft yet defined curve of Elsa’s breasts, and Honeymaren had to fight the urge to press herself completely against the blonde to feel skin on skin. The want to be as close as possible to Elsa was almost overwhelming for her.

“I wasn’t always like this, though,” Elsa said quietly as she slowly pulled at the waist of Honeymaren’s pants. The cool air on her bare legs sent a slight shiver down Honeymaren’s spine. Oh, how much she would welcome the heat of the shower water.

“Care to elaborate?” Honeymaren returned, her voice staying soft even though she held a teasing tone. She let the pajama pants pool at her feet, and she stepped out of them before she followed behind Elsa, the blonde opening the shower door for her – the glass already fogging up from the steam.

“Hm…why do you think?” Elsa teased back.

At the comment, Honeymaren’s eyes were briefly drawn to the currently – _And it better stay that way_ , she thought – soft member between Elsa’s legs.

Elsa smirked as she followed Honeymaren’s eyes, and she returned the favor. Elsa was practically swooning over the perfection she saw standing in front of her now. She purposely chose _not_ to focus too much on the smooth apex between Honeymaren’s legs, because she knew how easily her mind could get sucked into thoughts and desires that had no place in this moment, and she knew it was going to be a fight to keep it that way.

“You know, if you’re having any second thoughts you can-,”

“Elsa, it’s cute how much you’re worrying over this, but I said yes, and…I want to do this,” Honeymaren said, stepping into the shower and relishing the heat of the steam and water as it hit her back. She took Elsa’s hand as the blonde followed, and she could feel Elsa’s eyes practically burning on her skin. Honeymaren grinned when she saw the wanting so obviously stated in Elsa’s sharp blue eyes.

Elsa wove her free hand through her braid, or what was left of it, swiftly undoing it and letting her hair fall freely around her shoulders. She never usually wore it down outside her home, especially in the summer with it being so hot and muggy all the time. But when she noticed the way Honeymaren’s hazel eyes drank in every strand of platinum blonde, Elsa grinned and considered that maybe she should keep her hair down more often.

“I know I keep saying it, but I don’t want to make you feel pressured into doing this. I can wait if you want me to.”

“Trust me, Elsa…it’s fine, really. I’m glad we’re doing this,” Honeymaren answered, and she gave Elsa a soft smile of reassurance as she swapped their positions in the shower, allowing Elsa to run the hot water through her hair. She grinned as she watched the blonde, and she gave Elsa another once over as well. And given their close proximity, it didn’t go unnoticed.

“What?” Elsa got out, following Honeymaren’s eyes as they roamed across her body. _I wish they were her hands but…oh well._

Elsa swore to herself she would try her hardest to make sure this stayed intimate but not heated. Although, considering they were both currently soaking wet in a hot shower together, that was getting increasingly difficult the more she let herself admire Honeymaren’s figure – her slightly shorter yet very athletic build, the curve of her hips dipping perfectly into her toned stomach, and _god_ Elsa couldn’t help but trace her eyes along the smooth curve of Honeymaren’s breasts, small but firm, resting perfectly on her chest and Elsa wished she could just-

“You’re staring…again,” Honeymaren teased, and against her better judgement, she inched closer to Elsa, the steam and several streams of water from the shower head the only thing occupying the inches between them. _God, it’s almost like I’m asking for it_ , she thought as she brought her eyes to meet Elsa’s. But she loved it. She loved seeing Elsa’s eyes rake across her body. She loved knowing that Elsa wanted her. Honeymaren watched the foam from the shampoo wash through Elsa’s hair, gliding over her shoulders, her chest, dripping down toward her hips. And from the deep, steady rise and fall of Elsa’s chest, Honeymaren knew what she was thinking about and how hard she was trying to hold herself back.

Honeymaren wanted Elsa too. She wished she could kiss Elsa right now and feel the blonde’s arms around her, feel skin on skin…but that was too risky, and she could only imagine how far Elsa’s mind was going in this situation if she thought that just a steamy shower kiss was too much.

“I think I should let you finish in here,” Elsa said. Her voice was soft, almost apologetic in a way. She used all her willpower to keep her eyes on Honeymaren’s, but she found herself tempted yet again by the gorgeous brunette in front of her. She found it impossible to look at anything other than Honeymaren’s figure, and this time she chose to linger on Honeymaren’s legs – the brunette’s thighs perfectly toned and her skin was so smooth that Elsa’s thoughts were bouncing all over the place now. _How much I want to mark her thighs with my teeth and hands. I could have her begging for it._ _She’s so close too. It wouldn’t take much…_ Elsa mustered a light huff as she gave Honeymaren a lopsided grin, trying to quell the growing arousal she felt and trying to distract herself from her own thoughts.

“You’re seriously leaving?” Honeymaren asked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde, but she kept her tone light. In fact, she was surprised that Elsa was being so cautious about this.

“I…promised myself that I was doing this with you to see _you_. I want to admire you, Maren, but I don’t know how long I can keep my feelings pushed down.” Elsa moved to the side, letting Honeymaren switch their positions again so now the brunette was the one directly under the shower head. She purposely let her hand skim against Honeymaren’s thigh as she moved past the brunette.

“And what kind of feelings are you having right now?” Honeymaren bit her lip, resisting the urge to voice her want to have Elsa’s hand back on her skin. A part of her wished she could feel Elsa’s hands on her as more than just a touch. She wanted them all over her, rough and controlling, maybe leaving bruises in their wake. Yes, Honeymaren thought, she did want that, and she knew she would like it. _Love it,_ she corrected herself.

Elsa let out a breath, and she shook her head as she laughed softly. “Complicated ones.”

Honeymaren quirked an eyebrow at that as she ran some shampoo through her hair. Elsa certainly had a tough shell to crack. Breaking through to get Elsa to share her true thoughts was not something Honeymaren necessarily enjoyed doing, but at least she was in a position where she could sort of force Elsa into it.

Honeymaren let the shampoo rinse out of her hair before she stepped toward Elsa again, but this time, she didn’t leave those few inches between them again. It was almost as if Elsa knew it was coming too, because her hands instantly went to Honeymaren’s hips the moment their lips connected. Honeymaren dragged her nails across Elsa’s shoulders harder than she had intended, but Elsa quickly responded to the harshness of the action as she pushed Honeymaren against the shower wall. _Fuck, she did say she liked things rough._

Honeymaren had to separate their lips from the sharp breath forced out of her as her back hit the wall. Elsa didn’t pull away though. She kept her hands firm on Honeymaren’s hips, and Honeymaren had to stifle a moan when she became hyper aware of their bodies pressed together. The feeling of Elsa’s hot breath against her lips, the way Elsa’s breasts rubbed against her own with every deep breath she took, and the feeling of the blonde’s soft cock pressing against her thigh…it was all too much for Honeymaren, so much so that she knew if she let it continue she would end up getting herself into something she would regret.

Honeymaren knew it wouldn’t take much more to get Elsa hard, and even though she knew how much her own body wanted Elsa…emotionally, she wasn’t ready for that, especially not like this. She pressed a kiss to Elsa’s lips, and she pulled the blonde even tighter against her and withdrew from the kiss before Elsa had a chance to deepen it. She kept one arm around Elsa’s shoulders; she knew she needed to, otherwise she would have melted to the floor from their current position. Honeymaren moved her right hand over Elsa’s collarbone before she traced her finger across the blonde’s chest, which prompted Elsa to pull away ever so slightly, just enough so their eyes could meet.

“Tell me what you’re thinking right now,” Honeymaren whispered, resting her forehead against Elsa’s, speaking the words right into the blonde’s mouth. God, everything about this was so erotic. Honeymaren was surprised she could even manage to speak right now. She trailed her hand down between Elsa’s breasts and slowly across her stomach, feeling the blonde’s muscles tense under her touch.

Elsa found herself becoming increasingly turned on at Honeymaren’s more assertive actions. _Where did this come from? I kind of like it._ _Okay…I_ really _like it._ Even though she was still the one who had Honeymaren pinned against the shower wall, Elsa’s feelings were once again stirred by the way Honeymaren held onto what little control she could find in the situation. It would be so easy for Elsa too. She had Honeymaren with her in the shower…alone – how much she wished she could just take the brunette right now. The desire gnawed at Elsa’s stomach, and the lower Honeymaren moved her hand, the more Elsa felt all her blood and arousal shoot between her legs.

“You really want to know?”

Honeymaren nodded, and she bit her lip as she wrapped her free hand around the base of Elsa’s cock. She had no idea why she was doing this, why she was purposely teasing Elsa, turning her on, and knowingly and willingly giving her a hand-job. She knew exactly what Elsa was thinking, but she wanted to hear the blonde say it to her.

“Tell me what you want to do to me,” Honeymaren went on, and she began slowly pumping her hand along the length of Elsa’s member. It was thick in her hand, and Honeymaren let a shudder run through her as she let her mind drift to what it would feel like to have it inside her…to have _Elsa_ inside her. She grinned at the soft whine of pleasure she received from Elsa as she used her index finger to spread the precum over the tip of Elsa’s cock.

“This might not be a good idea…” Elsa got out, and Honeymaren could easily hear the labored breaths Elsa was taking to try and calm herself, to try and quell her lust as much as she could. The brunette tightened her arm around Elsa’s shoulders when she felt her try to pull away.

“Elsa, you have me alone and naked. If you wanted to do something to me it would have happened by now,” Honeymaren answered, keeping her hand pumping at a steady pace now. Elsa was rock hard, and Honeymaren knew Elsa wouldn’t let her stop at this point.

Elsa bucked her hips lightly, wanting as much contact with Honeymaren as she could get. Their hips touched, and Honeymaren allowed her eyes to fall between them; she palmed at Elsa’s erection now, and she let it rest against her stomach. The contact was enough that Honeymaren couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped her lips. As inexperienced as she was with all this, she wasn’t so oblivious to not realize that Elsa was big, and as much as Honeymaren wanted to imagine all the pleasure Elsa could give her, the thought remained intimidating, and Honeymaren was still afraid of giving herself to Elsa like that.

“I really want to know,” Honeymaren said softly, repeating Elsa's words from just moments earlier, and she quickened the pace of her hand, pumping faster at the hard cock between her fingers. At the sound of Elsa’s quiet moans and occasional gasps of pleasure, Honeymaren knew she was getting the blonde worked up, and she felt a growing sense of pride knowing that her touch could do this to Elsa.

Elsa let out a breathy laugh, and Honeymaren tilted her head, letting Elsa’s lips brush against her jaw. Her hand wove its way into Elsa’s hair as she kept the blonde pressed flush against her. God, Honeymaren didn’t know how much more of this she could handle. Everything about it was hot. Literally, from the water and steam of the shower enveloping their bodies to Elsa’s breath against her skin, Honeymaren was almost worried she would let her body overpower her feelings at this point.

“I don’t think I’ve ever wanted someone this bad,” Elsa said, and she pressed one of her hands against the shower wall next to Honeymaren’s head as she braced herself a little more. She knew she was close, and she nearly laughed at how ridiculous it was that Honeymaren could get her off with just her touch. She moaned sharply when Honeymaren traced a finger along her entire length before teasing the tip of her cock, her finger running slow, light circles around it. Elsa thought she would come right then and there. _God what this girl does to me._ “You have no idea…how much I want to bend you over right now…or have your legs wrapped around my waist. Just thinking about fucking you, making you scream my name. You don’t even truly know how good I could make you feel…and how much I want to…I- god, _Honey_ …I’m so close.”

Elsa took in several deep breaths, trying to keep what little composure she had left. She nearly hated how Honeymaren could make her this desperate, and part of those desires within her pushed her thoughts to dangerous ends. How much she wished she could just push Honeymaren’s legs apart and be inside her. She knew that deep down, Honeymaren wanted that too. But until she actually heard the words from Honeymaren, Elsa knew she would have to stick with whatever Honeymaren was comfortable with doing. And, Elsa thought, she hadn’t been expecting Honeymaren to even initiate any of this, so she couldn’t complain. If Honeymaren wanted to pleasure her then Elsa would absolutely let that happen.

Hearing Elsa moan her name was something Honeymaren never knew she needed until now. For all the ways Honeymaren wanted Elsa to dominate her, all the ways Honeymaren wanted Elsa to remind her that she was the one in charge, the brunette couldn’t help but take immense pleasure at watching Elsa come undone in front of her. Knowing that she could push Elsa this far, Honeymaren could get herself off to just the thought.

“Come for me, Elsa,” Honeymaren whispered.

It was all Elsa needed to hear for her to let go of any restraint she had been trying to hold on to. “Fuck… _Honey_ …” Elsa moaned out, her voice shaking as she buried her face in Honeymaren’s neck. She came with another round of soft expletives harsh exhales of breath, and she dug her nails into Honeymaren’s waist, eliciting a sharp gasp and slightly pained whimper from the brunette. Elsa knew there would be marks there afterwards, and the thought only heightened the intensity of her orgasm.

Honeymaren felt Elsa’s cum shoot onto her stomach, and she kept her hand pumping at a steady, slow pace, letting Elsa ride out her orgasm and milking every last bit of cum that she could from Elsa’s cock. She let her eyes close for the moment as she let her mind imagine how this could have felt if they were actually having sex…but _god_ , hearing Elsa’s soft moans of pleasure, Elsa’s hot breath against her neck, feeling their bodies pressed flush against each other, Elsa’s smooth breasts against her own, and the trail of warmth left on her skin as Elsa’s cum dripped toward her waist – not to mention the wetness dripping between her own legs – Honeymaren wasn’t sure if she would actually be able to handle sex with Elsa if this is how intimate they were just from a hand-job.

“Hm…I like that,” Honeymaren said softly as she let Elsa press light kisses against her neck, and she let out a yelp when she felt Elsa’s teeth nip at the base of her neck. _I swear to god, if she gives me a hickey…_

“Do you want to be specific?” Elsa grinned as she pulled away a little, her breaths returning to normal now, and she brought both hands back to Honeymaren’s waist.

“Oh, all of it,” Honeymaren answered with a shy laugh, and a blush quickly spread onto her cheeks as she let herself succumb to Elsa’s deep blue eyes. “But hearing you moaning my name just…did something to me. I didn’t know I could make you feel that good.”

Elsa cracked a soft smile as she understood what Honeymaren was really trying to say. She remembered their talk a couple nights ago and how Honeymaren had mentioned she wanted some kind of validation for what she did to Elsa. She was inexperienced, and she needed Elsa to let her know if she was doing a good job with giving her what she wanted. But Elsa also knew it was a two-way street. She never wanted to break any boundaries Honeymaren wasn’t ready for yet, so she also needed to know that Honeymaren was okay with all of this.

“Well, I hope you know by now that you make me feel _very_ good,” Elsa said, kissing Honeymaren’s cheek before she lightly pressed their lips together. She let Honeymaren swap their positions as she pulled out of the kiss, and she watched as the brunette washed her body under the still hot shower water, her eyes following the foamy soap as it ran down Honeymaren’s back. She purposely let her gaze rest on Honeymaren’s ass for longer than necessary, but she managed to bring her eyes back to Honeymaren’s once the brunette turned to face her. She was _not_ about to let herself be turned on again.

Honeymaren let herself soak under the shower head for a few more moments before she turned the handle to shut off the shower. Elsa took that as her cue to slide the shower door open, and she handed one of the towels folded neatly on the sink countertop to Honeymaren before she took the other one for herself. Honeymaren quickly wrapped the towel around her, tucking the corner in by her shoulder so it stayed. She knew it was silly to still feel self-conscious about her body in front of Elsa, especially with how obvious Elsa had been with her stares and looks of admiration.

“I, um…” Honeymaren trailed off, wondering how she could put this without sounding too direct or potentially even getting Elsa wound up again. “I also like knowing…hearing you tell me…what you want to do to me. It’s good for me. I sort of need that. I just…need that reminder that you really want me that way. And…it _is_ really hot when you talk to me like that,” she admitted. She could feel the heat remaining on her cheeks, but she knew she would never get anywhere with managing her feelings for Elsa if she wasn’t transparent with them.

“If it wasn’t clear before how badly I want you, then I hope you know by now,” Elsa said, and despite the grin on her lips, Elsa kept her eyes soft and understanding.

Elsa took one of Honeymaren’s hands in her own while her other hand came to rest on the side of Honeymaren’s neck, her thumb brushing lightly across the brunette’s jaw. Elsa felt a sudden stirring in her chest when her eyes met Honeymaren’s.

She never thought she was someone who believed in fate or that something was ever meant to be; she never had a past relationship that ever made her feel that way. But now, looking into Honeymaren’s soft hazel eyes – eyes that held all her pain from the previous year yet remained so hopeful for the future – Elsa was overcome with the feeling that the relationship she was building with Honeymaren _was_ meant to be and that she would fight to keep it. Elsa knew from the start that this would be a difficult transition; wanting someone physically and having that need satisfied was always something she was used to. But becoming emotionally invested…Elsa had never known what that felt like. Until now. The awe and passion she felt just by looking at Honeymaren was almost overwhelming for her. Elsa couldn’t sort through her thoughts at all, because so many came together all at once that she knew she would have to acknowledge this for what it was at some point. Maybe now was that point. Elsa cleared her mind of all the jumbled feelings she had and pushed any desire for Honeymaren away, and when her eyes met Honeymaren’s again, Elsa knew where all these thoughts and feelings were leading to. She knew what this was called. She could feel her heart beating faster, and this time it wasn’t with lust or want.

Elsa sighed out softly as she came to the realization, but for the life of her, Elsa wouldn’t acknowledge that word that encompassed everything she felt for Honeymaren. It had come over her so suddenly that Elsa tried to convince herself she was wrong for thinking of it even though she knew it was true. She knew her feelings had caught up to her, and she knew that Honeymaren had stolen her heart.

_Fuck._

* * *

Honeymaren arrived back at her apartment a bit later than usual that afternoon. She grinned to herself as she thought back on everything that had happened over the course of the day. Honeymaren should have anticipated that Elsa would get her back for the way she had made the blonde come undone during their shower earlier that morning. She should have known that Elsa would want to remind her who really had the control in their relationship. Honeymaren entertained the thought that maybe she shouldn’t be so submissive to Elsa all the time. _But,_ she thought, _then I wouldn’t have ended up on my knees today. Or maybe I would have…would she have forced me into that? That honestly might have been hot._

“Well, well, well…she decides to return to her home.” Honeymaren was pulled from her thoughts by Ryder’s teasing voice. “Although, I will say, you’re back later than usual when you actually do come back here.”

“Right, I, uh…” Honeymaren tried to think of some logical explanation. She figured admitting that she had been kept later so she could give Elsa a blowjob wasn’t the best thing to tell Ryder. “Elsa and I are going to Vancouver for a business trip, so we had to get some travel details figured out.” _I mean…it really isn’t a lie. We_ were _planning our flights, I just happened to have her cock in my mouth within five minutes of us being alone together._ God, Honeymaren could barely believe herself now. What Elsa was turning her into…it was like suddenly she had the libido of a teenager whenever she was with Elsa.

“Business trip?” Ryder questioned, a grin spreading across his lips as he grabbed a Pepsi from the fridge. “The only _business_ Elsa will be doing is you.”

Honeymaren rolled her eyes as she groaned out, letting her head hit the back of the apartment door. “I can’t exist without you giving me shit over this, can I?”

“Absolutely not,” Ryder answered, waving his hand in front of him as he hopped over the back of their couch, landing with a huff on the soft cushion. “You two have been together for what, a little over three weeks now? Well…even less if we go from the first time she took you out for dinner. You’re already sleeping at her place and girl, please, I can _smell_ the sex on you. You really think I’m going to believe that you two haven’t done _anything_?”

“Oh my god, okay…I really think you want me and Elsa to fuck more than I do at this point. But… _fiiiine_ ,” she dragged out as she set her bag on the coffee table before plopping down on the couch next to her brother. Ryder had his soda can popped open and was taking a sip every couple moments, looking at Honeymaren expectantly. “I…may or may not have showered with her this morning and-,”

“ _WHAT?!”_

“No, let me finish,” Honeymaren said as she quickly pressed her hand over Ryder’s mouth. “I also may or may not have gotten her off during said shower, _and_ I may or may not have given her a blowjob…on more than one occasion.”

Ryder took Honeymaren’s wrist in his hand as he shoved his sister’s hand away, and he let out a full laugh once his mouth was unobstructed.

“Mar, I _knew_ something was up the moment you walked through that door! I told you…the sex, I can _literally smell it._ So when are you two going to Vancouver? I assume she’ll want as much time alone with you as possible.”

Honeymaren sighed as she pressed her lips together, nodding to herself as she just let Ryder do his thing. Even though she acted like she couldn’t stand when Ryder did this, they both knew she appreciated it. There was something cute about the way Ryder was sort of investing himself into her relationship with Elsa. Deep down, Ryder knew how uncertain Honeymaren was about what she would actually do when she got to the point of taking that next step with Elsa. His constant teasing and probing into specifics of their relationship was comforting for Honeymaren. After all, what kind of brother would he be if he didn’t constantly check up on his sister’s relationship?

“We’re leaving Saturday morning, spending the rest of the day and then Sunday just hanging out, and then we’re meeting with Weselton Industries on Monday morning…flying back later Monday afternoon. So, considering the time changes, we’ll be getting back pretty late.”

“Mhm… ‘hanging out,’” Ryder said, using air quotes as he wiggled his eyebrows at Honeymaren, to which the brunette couldn’t help but burst into a fit of laughter. She playfully hit Ryder’s shoulders when she heard him laugh as well.

Honeymaren leaned back, letting her head rest on the couch cushion as she looked at the ceiling, her laughter slowly dying down as a comfortable silence settled between them.

“I think I’m in love with her.”

Ryder sat up a bit at that. He rested his forearms on his knees as he looked to Honeymaren intently, his brow furrowing at the statement.

“Well, I wasn’t expecting that,” he said.

“Me either. But it’s been on my mind lately, and after this morning I- jeez, I don’t even know where I’m going with this.” Honeymaren knew she had been falling for Elsa from the moment they met. Even though her mind had tried to protect her feelings for Elsa as much as possible, Honeymaren couldn’t deny the giddiness and pure euphoria that rattled her heart whenever she was with Elsa. This was just the first time she had managed to put her feelings into words and acknowledge openly what she felt for Elsa.

Ryder placed a hand on Honeymaren’s knee, and he gave his sister a soft smile, yet his eyes held a deeper worry to them as both of them felt the shift of their conversation. “I think…it’s good that you’re moving things along with her. I also think that love can be pretty dangerous, especially if you don’t know if she feels the same way. My best guess is that she probably doesn’t even know what she feels for you. Maybe this weekend could be a good time to find out. I just don’t want you to get your heart broken over her.”

Honeymaren returned Ryder’s smile. She knew how much he looked out for her, and she knew how much blame he had placed on himself after last summer for what had happened to her. She could tell he just didn’t want her to get hurt again.

“I appreciate your concern, but my heart isn’t that fragile. I’ve been handling things with her just fine, and I even got around to telling her about…about what happened last year. She’s respected my boundaries and she’s let me take things at my own pace. I trust her. I think…maybe I could be confusing love for something else, but-,”

“No, I wasn’t implying that you’re confused…you’re pretty whipped for her,” Ryder interrupted, scrunching his nose as he shook his head. “But like…maybe she invited you on this trip for more than just business. And for once, I’m not talking about anything sexual. I don’t know. You two will have a lot of alone time. No outside responsibilities other than that meeting, which probably won’t even take that long. Maybe she’s trying to figure out how to tell you how she feels too.”

Honeymaren nodded, and she rested her head against Ryder’s shoulder. She felt his strong arms wrap around her, bringing her into a soft embrace. Knowing how many nights she had spent crying into his shoulder over nightmares she would have about Gaston, she took immense comfort whenever she was this close to her brother.

“What did she say when you told her?” Ryder asked, his hand absentmindedly playing at the tip of Honeymaren’s braid. “Like, about last summer, I mean. Not about you being head over heels in love with her.” That earned a smile from Honeymaren.

“She, uh…” Honeymaren trailed off as her thoughts drifted back to that night. From telling Elsa about how much she had been hurt to then getting into a conversation about their specific kinks…it had certainly been a rollercoaster of emotions for her. But, she knew that was what she had needed after sharing something so personal, something she had kept to herself save for Ryder for an entire year. “She was angry…at _him_ …but she was so good to me, Ryds. I think she wants me to report it, ya know, come forward about it.”

Ryder’s eyebrows rose as he pondered the idea. He gave a slight nod, and in the back of his mind, he was trying to figure out how he could maybe have a talk with Elsa about that without Honeymaren knowing. Not that he would ever go behind Honeymaren’s back and do something she didn’t want, but he also just wanted to get a feel for Elsa to try and gauge how invested she was in her relationship with Honeymaren.

“Do you think that’s something you might do? I mean, at least consider it, maybe chat about it with her again?” he asked as he glanced down to Honeymaren. She kept her head on his shoulder, but he could tell she was thinking about the idea.

“It’s still his word against mine.”

“And against Elsa’s and whatever team of New York lawyers she has at her disposal.” Ryder shot Honeymaren an encouraging grin. He didn’t want to pressure her into anything, but dammit if Elsa had put the idea into Honeymaren’s head then he could at least get her to consider it a bit more. He wanted nothing more than to see Gaston be dragged through to dirt for what he had done to his sister and likely other girls too.

Honeymaren let out a sigh. She knew Ryder was right, and she could tell how sincere Elsa was when she had first suggested it. She was still afraid though. Afraid that Gaston would find some way to hurt her again if she went forward and actually pressed charges.

“I’m not trying to tell you what to do,” Ryder went on. “But just entertaining the idea might be good.”

“I know what you mean,” Honeymaren said with a short nod. “And yeah…maybe talking to her about it again wouldn’t hurt. I think I need to sort through it again, get my emotions over it smoothed out.”

“Well, no better time to do it than over the weekend,” Ryder suggested, shrugging his shoulders a bit as Honeymaren pulled away so their eyes could meet. He could see the seriousness in her hazel eyes, and he returned the expression. “I’m trusting your judgement with Elsa. If you talk about it, you might be surprised at what could come out of it.”

* * *

That night, Ryder waited until Honeymaren’s bathroom door was shut and he could hear the running water of her shower. Even though she had already taken one with Elsa in the morning, Honeymaren was too used to showering in the evenings to break her habit. Ryder knew it would likely be a quick shower then, so he didn’t have too much time with this.

He went into Honeymaren’s room, and he couldn’t help the slight guilt that passed over him as he picked up and unlocked the brunette’s phone. He wasn’t concerned with anything else but the one thing he wanted, and he swiftly brought up Honeymaren’s messages. He silently thanked the heavens that Elsa had been her most recent message. _Not totally surprised,_ he thought. Ryder pulled his own phone out of his pocket and snapped a picture of Elsa’s number before he locked Honeymaren’s phone and set it back on her bedside table.

Ryder sighed out when he got back to the living room. He didn’t want to just ask Honeymaren for Elsa’s number, because she would definitely want to know why. So despite the inkling of guilt that remained in his gut, he knew it was what he needed to do. He didn’t even know Elsa outside the magazine features and newspaper articles that always found a way to mention how she was involved with some major company’s new marketing strategy and advertisements. And aside from the one time he and Honeymaren had run into Elsa at the Dunkin’ those several weeks ago, he really had never even talked to the blonde. It was a big move to message Elsa, and Ryder knew it could potentially backfire.

Nonetheless, he swallowed any last-minute hesitation and sat himself on the couch as he copied Elsa’s number into his contacts, and he brought up a fresh message strain with her as the recipient. He knew he had to get this message out before Honeymaren was finished showering. With their plans to binge-watch all they could of Brooklyn Nine-Nine tonight, he wouldn’t really have the leisure to subtly answer texts…especially ones from Elsa.

_Ryder: Hey Elsa!_

_No, too eager already,_ he thought, erasing the words from the message box before starting again. He didn’t want to sound _too_ friendly, but he also didn’t want to sound overly formal with the message. He barely knew Elsa, so he had to keep things simple and straightforward, since he had no idea how Elsa would even respond to him… _if_ she responded.

_Ryder, 7:32pm: Hi Elsa, it’s Ryder, Maren’s brother. She mentioned that she would be going to Vancouver with you this weekend. I know you have a busy schedule, so I was hoping I could catch you before you leave this weekend. I was wondering if you’d want to meet me for a small chat some time tomorrow? I could always make my way up to somewhere closer to your company if that’s easier for you. Also, I’d prefer if Maren doesn’t know I texted you. Let me know, thanks._

He tapped the send button, cringing slightly as he did. But Ryder wasn’t sure how he could make it any more specific without disclosing some kind of information that might go too far. After all, Elsa had no way of knowing what exactly Honeymaren had shared with him about their relationship. He didn’t want to give the wrong message that whatever happened between her and Honeymaren always came back to him. And in reality, it didn’t. He really had no idea what Honeymaren had been doing with Elsa each night she had stayed over at the blonde’s apartment. Did he speculate? Of course. But today was the first time Honeymaren had told him anything super specific.

His phone buzzed in his lap within the minute, and Ryder instantly swiped his phone open when he saw the message from Elsa. If anything, he was just surprised she had replied, and so quickly too.

_Elsa, 7:33pm: Hey Ryder – I don’t have anything going on tomorrow as of now. There’s a Dunkin’ on 55 th off 6th avenue. It’s not the usual one I go to. If that’s too out of the way for you, I can always send Matthew to pick you up and drive you there…I know he wouldn’t mind._

Ryder smiled lightly to himself and shook his head. Okay, so Elsa wasn’t the stone-cold CEO she always portrayed herself as whenever she was in public or doing an interview.

_Ryder, 7:34pm: You love your Dunkin’, huh? But it’s fine, I don’t mind taking a cab some of the way. What time works for you?_

_Elsa, 7:36pm: How’s 11?_

_Ryder, 7:36pm: Sounds good. See you then._

He let out another soft sigh as a light smile came to his lips. He was glad he got out of that without needing to share any details or reasons for wanting to meet with Elsa. But, he figured that since Elsa knew he was Honeymaren’s brother, then the blonde probably trusted him enough anyway to not see any need to pry into his intentions. He promised himself he would be tame tomorrow; no teasing about any of her and Honeymaren’s sexual encounters, no sly comments about Honeymaren being in love with her. While Ryder could certainly go that route, he knew what he really wanted to talk about with Elsa. Besides, he had no idea how Elsa would even respond to stuff like that, so he knew he had to keep it casual.

_And,_ he thought, _if she’s as invested as I am in wanting Mar to come forward about Gaston, then she could be the ticket to finally taking that son a bitch down._

“Well someone looks like they’re up to no good.” Honeymaren’s teasing voice entered Ryder’s ears, and Ryder wiped the grin off his face at the thought of Gaston being ruined and replaced it with a bright smile as he watched Honeymaren walk over to him.

“I’m just shocked you chose me over your girlfriend for once,” he teased back, sticking his tongue out as he scrunched his face.

Honeymaren rolled her eyes and dropped onto the couch next to Ryder before she gave his shoulders a light shove. “You’re ridiculous. It’s not like I’ve been staying at Elsa’s every night or something.”

“No…but it _is_ becoming more common. You know I’m just messing with you. I love that you trust her enough to stay over with her so early.”

Honeymaren let out a short laugh at that. “You’d think we were together for months the way she acts.”

Ryder hummed lightly as he pulled up the first season of Brooklyn Nine-Nine. “Well, you did mention she’s never really been one for relationships. I’m sure it’s a big deal for her. And don’t act like it isn’t for you either,” he said, leaning back into the soft cushion of the couch before he gave Honeymaren a warm smile. “I think you both are a little nervous about actually showing your true feelings to each other right now. But enough about your relationship issues-,”

“They’re not issues, shut up,” Honeymaren interrupted, laughing softly as she bumped Ryder’s shoulder. He was too much sometimes, but she loved him regardless, and she knew his intentions were good.

“Can we start watching now?” he asked, grinning at Honeymaren as he handed her their bowl of popcorn. He knew nights like this would be few and far between once they started their final year of undergrad, especially if Honeymaren would be working then too, so he knew he had to enjoy every relaxing moment he could get with his sister.

“Yes please, that would be good if it’ll get you to stop talking,” she joked in return.

Ryder flipped his hair dramatically in response, feigning hurt as he smacked his hand over his heart before he finally hit play on the first episode.

* * *

Elsa got to the Dunkin’ around ten forty that morning. She was always used to showing up early to meetings, even if it was something casual. That was just the businesswoman she was. _God, that word makes me sound like I’m forty and have been doing this for my whole life._ But she wasn’t upset about the habit. She was able to grab a breakfast sandwich and an iced coffee anyway, and she sat down at one of the booths in the back corner of the café. She couldn’t imagine what Ryder wanted to talk to her about, and she also couldn’t imagine that Honeymaren had given her number to him just like that. It was a bit of a strange situation, but Elsa figured she could trust Ryder to an extent considering how close of sibling they were. They reminded Elsa a lot of her and Jack, and she smiled softly at the thought.

A few minutes later, Elsa recognized Ryder as he walked into the Dunkin’. He was pretty hard to _not_ notice – he had to be around six feet tall, his short, messy brown hair reflecting the sunlight in the best of ways, sharp jawline and high cheek bones, not to mention he was incredibly well-built. _Maren did mention he was a dancer._ No wonder, she thought, that Kristoff had taken an instant liking to him.

Ryder almost didn’t notice Elsa at first. One, the corner booth she had taken was quite isolated from the other tables scattered around the café. And two, he wasn’t used to seeing Elsa in casual clothing the way Honeymaren probably was. Although, he was astounded at how the blonde managed to look quite adorable in her simple black joggers and plain, light grey t-shirt, yet she still had a charming appeal. Her smooth features and sharp blue eyes commanded attention from anyone, and Ryder easily saw why Honeymaren was so enamored with her.

“Hey,” he said as he approached Elsa, the blonde woman giving him a friendly smile in return, and he set his phone on the table.

“Do you want anything?” Elsa asked. “My treat. After all, I made you come all the way up here.”

Ryder huffed out a laugh and smiled. “That’s fine, I can buy my own breakfast. And please, it wasn’t an issue. I’ll be right back though.”

Elsa nodded and checked her phone in the meantime. She nearly choked on her coffee when she saw a message from Honeymaren.

_Honey, 10:56am: Morning sleepyhead. Assuming you forgot to set an alarm since you didn’t have me there to remind you to wake up? ;P_

_Elsa, 10:57am: Damn…you caught me. Maybe I’m just taking my time today._

She felt a little guilty, meeting with Ryder like this, but he didn’t want Honeymaren to know so Elsa had respected his request. She assumed he was probably here to give her the whole ‘you better not break her heart’ talk. Even from what little she knew about him, Elsa could tell that that was his kind of personality.

_Honey, 10:58am: Well, whenever you make it to the office, I hope you’re ready for a lot of teasing. Jack hasn’t stopped with accusing me of keeping you up all night and he hasn’t been shy about it._

_Elsa, 10:59am: I mean you did keep me late yesterday ;)_

_Honey, 11:00am: …you’re insatiable._

Elsa grinned at her screen, and when she noticed Ryder take his bag of food and cup of coffee, she sent one last message to Honeymaren.

_Elsa, 11:01am: It’s not my fault you’re so hot and a very willing participant. I’ll see you soon. And tell Jack to stop giving you shit or I’ll put him in his place._

“Thanks for agreeing to meet,” Ryder said as he scooted into his side of the booth. “I was kinda nervous texting you to be honest. I didn’t even know if you would reply.”

“That would be pretty rude of me,” Elsa replied with a light grin. “But I did have to resist asking you why. It was pretty random.”

Ryder sighed out and nodded, running a hand through his hair before he unwrapped his breakfast sandwich. “It wasn’t something I wanted to put over text either.”

“Alright…so what is it?”

Elsa looked at him with expectant eyes, and Ryder felt a bit intimidated by it. The slight narrowing of her eyelids and the way her gaze focused entirely on him let him know that he wouldn’t get away with anything but the truth. _No wonder people in business are afraid of her,_ he thought. He glanced around to make sure no one was too near to them. Of course, he already knew they were seated far enough that people wouldn’t overhear, but still, he felt the need to double check.

“I, uh, I was talking to Mar the other night. I always like to tease her about her relationship with you, just because…that’s what siblings do. Anyway…she mentioned to me that she opened up to you about, um, well, last summer…”

He trailed off, and Elsa instantly knew what he was referring to because she was certain that Honeymaren _definitely_ hadn’t told him about their whole chat involving their kinks and BDSM. Even the thought of that conversation began to send Elsa’s mind to a place that had absolutely no place in the topic she was about to undertake with Ryder but _damn it_ she found it harder by the day to ignore how much Honeymaren tempted her.

“Yeah, she told me about it,” Elsa managed to get out before taking a quick sip of her coffee.

“Well first, I guess I just want to thank you for…not reacting the way people usually do to that kind of stuff? Ya know, the whole ‘what were you wearing’ blame the victim type of shit.”

Elsa leaned forward a bit, a slight grin on her face despite the topic. “Did you have me pegged as the type of person who thinks that way?”

Ryder stumbled over his words at the thought that he might have insulted Elsa in some way. “Wha- I- no! Of course not! It’s just a pretty widespread thing because people don’t really understand it, so it meant a lot to her that you, uh…well, that you weren’t like that.”

“I take that stuff seriously,” Elsa answered. “Plus, I already hated _him_ before Maren told me what he did, but that only took my hatred to a new level. And, I’m somewhat afraid of the kind of contempt I hold toward him. I’d want nothing more than to see his fortune ruined and him spend the rest of his life in jail.”

“Yeah…that’s actually what I was gonna bring up,” Ryder said, tapping his fingertips on the table between them. He clenched his jaw a few times, thinking about how he was going to say his next words. He didn’t want to sound like he was trying to get Elsa to pressure Honeymaren to come forward, but he did want the blonde to get the idea that he wanted her to do some convincing. “She told me you brought up the whole…reporting the incident and pressing charges thing, which had been the first thing I had suggested when she told me last year. But…I think she’s too afraid of what he might do, that he would find some way to hurt her again if she did. And then there’s the whole deal with him being super rich and we have no idea who he knows, but at that point…she didn’t think anyone would believe her. I felt bad but, deep down I felt the same way too. Because that’s just how things work when you involve and multi-millionaire company CEO and an intern who hasn’t even graduated college yet.”

Elsa listened intently, giving Ryder a small nod, imparting to him the signal that he should continue. She wanted to hear him out with this, and she had an inkling of where he was going with it.

“The power imbalance was too intimidating and frightening for her, which I understood. I mean, I’d feel the same way too if I had been in her position. But the fact that she was able to tell you. She trusted you with the deepest part of herself. And…I think that this weekend, while you’re away with her, maybe you could bring it up again. Reporting it, that is.”

Elsa’s eyebrows rose slightly even though she knew it was coming. “She was pretty hesitant about it when I asked her. I don’t want to make her feel like she doesn’t have a choice.” But would she actually try and convince Honeymaren to come forward? The idea remained at the back of her mind, continuously prodding at Elsa’s train of thought. Maybe she would. She knew she would just have to wait and see what happened over the weekend if she did bring it up to Honeymaren.

But Elsa’s statement had hit something in Ryder’s heart, as if with one sentence Elsa just told him how much she respected Honeymaren. Ryder felt he was pretty good at reading people, and the sincerity in Elsa’s words was obvious. But he could also tell that Elsa wanted to see Gaston brought all the way down just as much as he did.

“I know. I don’t want to sound like a gold digger here, but you know people, Elsa. And god knows we could never afford the kind of lawyer we would need for something like this. Jesus…that sounds even worse when I actually say it.” Ryder forced out a laugh as he shook his head. “I’m sorry if that makes it seem like I’m only bringing this up because you’re crazy rich. It’s really not that. Sure, it’s a big part of it, but I know you want to see this guy be dragged all the way down as much as I do.”

“Don’t worry. I understand, and please, I’d be more than happy to provide whatever resources needed if this really ends up happening. But you do understand how big this would get, right?” Elsa asked. That was her only hesitation with trying to convince Honeymaren to come forward about Gaston. Forget the fact that she would be accusing the CEO of a massive company, but Elsa being involved would only push it to gain more traction than it already would. And, she wasn’t sure if being Honeymaren’s girlfriend would necessarily help her situation, assuming Honeymaren _did_ report it and assuming it _did_ go to a trial. But Ryder was right about one thing: she _did_ know people. Gaston might be a multi-millionaire, but she was a multi- _billionaire_ , and the difference between those two things was incredibly staggering with the amount of power it implied.

Ryder nodded as he finished the last of his coffee. “Yeah…I do. But I think that makes it even more important for it to happen. All it takes it one person. Also, I doubt you’re the only other CEO who hates him. I’m sure there are a lot of people out there who want to see him ruined.”

“I agree,” she said back, pursing her lips for a moment. She ran a hand through her hair, pushing her blonde fringes back as she let out a sigh. “And I do know those people who want to see him ruined too. But again, this all falls on Maren. I…I’ll talk to her about it this weekend, but that’s all I can really do. The last thing I want is to seem like I’m trying to pressure her into it. She doesn’t need to be reminded of that pain if all she wants to do is move forward.” Ryder watched one of Elsa’s hands curl into a fist, her knuckles turning even paler from the pressure of her squeezing her hand. She shook her head a few times before she spoke again.

“But I…I don’t think I can handle knowing about what he did to her and that he’s still out there as a free man. Knowing that he’s probably done the same to other women and thinking about what he’s probably done to keep them quiet…it makes me sick. I’d kill him if I had the chance. I really would.”

Ryder couldn’t help but smile despite Elsa’s visible anger. Just from Elsa’s words and the raw emotion held behind them, he knew that Elsa was absolutely smitten over Honeymaren. He could tell she was falling…and falling hard.

“It’s her choice in the end, yeah. But I think if she knows that you’re truly behind her on this, that you want this as much as she really might, then she’ll do it. Elsa…Mar, she lo- …she really admires you, and she trusts you. And I’m getting the inclination that you feel the same way for her.”

“You’re like the millionth person that’s tried to tell me that I love her,” Elsa replied, amusement lighting up her eyes for a moment, distracting her from the anger that boiled within her when she thought of… _him._

Ryder seized the opportunity. _Oh, Elsa, how much you try to guard your heart and your feelings,_ he thought. “I never said anything about you loving her.” What started as a soft smile of admiration for Elsa and the way she talked about Honeymaren – so protective and caring – quickly turned into a knowing, teasing grin as he watched Elsa’s shoulders sag just a bit as she exhaled a heavy breath.

“ _Fuck._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this turned out quite long, but I have no regrets. I had to cover a lot and you guys deserve a nice, long chapter!
> 
> Also, this is where this fic is now caught up to speed with its Belsa counterpart, so updates will definitely be a lot slower now as I…actually have to write the chapters now lol. Thanks for the continued support.
> 
> As always, comments/messages are always welcome and appreciated.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m not dead, nor have I stopped with the story. I’m just super busy with IRL stuff and I have a lot of decisions to make about graduate school – never thought this is how I’d be graduating, but it is what it is.
> 
> At any rate, I’m still writing…just a lot slower.
> 
> Some more relationship development thrown into this chapter. Also, the sexual favors won’t be so one-sided soon enough, and more smut will be pretty regular moving forward ;) But the consent stays the same.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me.

Chapter 12

_*Two days later – Saturday*_

“Have you ever been to Vancouver or anywhere on the west coast?”

Honeymaren managed to pull herself out of her awed daze when she heard Elsa’s voice. She had nearly choked on her coffee this morning when she came out of Elsa’s apartment building to find Matthew waiting in a fully-loaded, matte black Rolls Royce Phantom, and she had been spending the majority of their ride to JFK Airport just admiring every single aspect of the car. She had seen several of them before – luxury cars were quite common in certain parts of the city, but she never thought she would actually be sitting in one.

Honeymaren shook her head as her eyes settled on Elsa, the blonde in a pair of black joggers and a light, cream colored hoodie. It was a look Honeymaren was becoming increasingly used to now that she saw Elsa regularly outside of the office, yet she swore she fell for Elsa even more each time she saw her like this.

“Honestly, I haven’t really gone anywhere outside the city. And I haven’t even been outside the States that much either.” She watched as Matthew pulled off the road that led to the main hub of terminals for the airport, and soon enough they stopped for a short moment in front of a security guard who opened a gate that led to the private hangars and runways. They passed several hangars with small jets stationed outside them before she squinted her eyes at Elsa in confusion. “Wait, are we flying charter or something?”

Elsa let a short laugh escape her as Matthew pulled the Rolls to a stop off to the side of one of the hangars, the words ‘Frost Marketing’ spread across the side of the hangar in bold, black lettering.

“Something like that,” Elsa said, shooting Honeymaren a wink. She let Matthew come around and open the doors for both of them, and her friend was already holding their duffel bags when she exited the car.

“Do you want me to take these to the jet?” he asked.

“It’s fine,” Elsa answered, and she handed him a few hundred-dollar bills. Matthew chuckled at that.

“Elsa, the salary you give me is extremely-,”

“Oh, that’s for you to take yourself out for a nice dinner this weekend. Maybe get a date while you’re at it,” she interrupted, giving Matthew a light punch on his shoulder.

He couldn’t help but let out a full laugh as he ran a hand through his short, messy black hair. “I appreciate it. Don’t be stingy with your girl this weekend either.”

Elsa rolled her eyes but laughed lightly as she took her and Honeymaren’s bags from Matthew. She turned to Honeymaren, who was staring, awestruck, between her and the Gulfstream G650ER jet that was pulled out of the hangar.

“You seriously own a private jet?” she asked as she slung her own duffel bag over her shoulder, and she didn’t hesitate to follow Elsa toward the jet after the blonde took her by the hand.

“To be fair, it technically belongs to the company,” Elsa replied. “But yes, I bought it. Newest model too.”

Honeymaren leaned into Elsa a bit as she laced their fingers together, and she felt her heartrate quicken when Elsa gave her hand a soft squeeze. “There you go again, flaunting your wealth for me. Do I even want to know how much something like this is?”

Elsa raised an eyebrow and pressed her lips together, giving Honeymaren a skeptical look. “Should I also tell you that maybe I bought it the day you agreed to come to Vancouver with me? I couldn’t shy away from another chance to impress a pretty girl.”

Honeymaren giggled at that as she playfully swatted at Elsa’s shoulder. Christ, she was like a teenager who was obsessed with their girlfriend. But, she thought, ‘obsessed’ wasn’t even close to the right word for how she felt about Elsa; she was absolutely smitten with Elsa and her heart and feelings swooned at every little thing Elsa did. Obsessed was an understatement, and yet, Maren knew she still needed to be careful.

They handed their bags to one of the flight attendants, and they could see the pilots in the cockpit of the jet readying everything for the long flight. Once Elsa saw the two attendants disappear into the cabin of the jet, she freed her hand from Honeymaren’s and quickly placed it at the small of the brunette’s back. She felt Honeymaren tense for a quick moment under her touch, and Elsa grinned when Honeymaren’s eyes met her own.

“You know,” Elsa started, tracing her finger down Honeymaren’s back until she reached the waistline of her jeans. They were _very_ form-fitting, and Elsa let herself believe that Maren purposely wore them for her. She hooked her index finger through one of the belt loops and pulled Honeymaren against her, and she wasn’t shy at all about making sure Honeymaren’s ass pressed tightly against her hips.

_Oh, she is_ not _teasing me right now!_ Honeymaren nearly groaned in frustration, and she almost regretted wearing these jeans today. Almost.

“I’ve done a lot of… _things_ …in a lot of places, but joining the mile-high club is something I haven’t done yet.”

“Oh my _god_ , you literally can’t keep it in your pants when you’re with me anymore,” Honeymaren shot back, giving Elsa a challenging smirk as she turned herself around in the blonde’s arms. She attempted to push Elsa away in jest, but the blonde held her firmly by the waist.

“What…it’s not my fault you’re so hot. And you’re so _eager_ too. I could-,”

Maren shut her up with a light kiss, and she successfully managed to step back from Elsa when she pulled her lips away from Elsa’s.

“Don’t get too ahead of yourself…I wouldn’t want you to say something now that you’ll regret later when we’re in our hotel room.”

Elsa opened her mouth to quip right back at Honeymaren, but she decided against it and settled on keeping a smirk plastered on her lips instead. She nodded toward the jet, and Honeymaren got the hint. She walked slowly up the steps toward the jet’s cabin, purposely swaying her hips just a bit more than normal. Elsa wasn’t shy about how her eyes fixed on Honeymaren’s body, the blonde’s gaze never leaving Honeymaren’s ass as she followed shortly after. She nearly shook her head in disbelief as she followed the brunette. _What this girl does to me._

* * *

It had been around two in the afternoon when they landed in Vancouver, and they had gone to the Hyatt Regency downtown to drop their bags off before grabbing a quick meal at the restaurant in the hotel. Given the time difference, a couple days spent three hours behind wasn’t nearly enough time to get used to the jet lag, and both women had been hungry to all ends by the time they had gotten to their room.

Now, it was just nearing five o’clock, and when Elsa had suggested they go for a walk by the Vancouver Harbor, Honeymaren had eagerly accepted. She figured tonight they would both be asleep early by west coast standards, so she wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity to just relax with Elsa.

There was a trail that led all the way around the inlet that jutted into the harbor, and while they definitely wouldn’t walk the whole thing, Honeymaren knew she would take in the absolutely stunning scenery around her. The mountains lining the horizon across the harbor were like a painting, their silhouettes melted together, and their snow-covered peaks cut through the clouds. It was a stark contrast to the skyscrapers of New York, but she thought both settings were equally beautiful in their own unique ways.

“So, what exactly is this meeting for?” Maren asked. They were about halfway into the west side of the trail, and their walking pace slowed as they spoke considering they had been in a comfortable silence beforehand.

“This is still about that contract he sent me at the beginning of the month. I told you how he wanted to cut our share to twelve percent and how I wasn’t having any of that. We clearly couldn’t come to an agreement over email or phone, so, here we are,” Elsa answered, giving a wave of her hand to the city that stood behind them.

“Do you really think you can get him to keep it at thirty-three?”

Elsa shook her head as she smiled to Honeymaren, taking in the way the sun’s rays filtered through the trees overhead, casting perfect shadows and lighting across Honeymaren’s face. One of her eyes caught the sun, and Elsa found herself completely engrossed in admiring the golden hue of Honeymaren’s eye as it reflected the sun. God, she really thought she was in love.

“I don’t think he’ll go that high again,” Elsa finally managed to reply, but she noticed how Honeymaren looked back at her with a similar gaze of longing and admiration. “But I know I can get him to settle in the twenties. We’ve consistently dug his company out of holes even from the time my dad ran the company and we helped him score massive deals, so it’s only fair,” she added with a smug grin.

Honeymaren nodded and offered a smile in return; she enjoyed Elsa’s confidence with things like this. But her hazel eyes held a certain softness to them as she looked at Elsa, almost as if, in this moment, she was falling for Elsa all over again. Honeymaren knew there was still so much about Elsa she didn’t know, but at this point, she couldn’t deny that Elsa was definitely invested in their relationship. She didn’t regret her feelings for Elsa, but she realized that she would need to continue to keep up her walls around her heart for a little while longer.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Anything,” Elsa said.

“I remember you saying that you had never been someone who was good with relationships…but you were with Ariel for so long.” God, she hated that she was bringing this up, but it had been nagging at the back of her mind ever since Sunday night after that talk. While Elsa had been straightforward with her about what she wanted out of the sexual part of their relationship, Honeymaren was still trying to dig into the blonde’s emotional past. She told herself that once this conversation was over, she wouldn’t bring up Ariel again. That would probably turn out to be a lie, but Honeymaren could at least try to convince herself otherwise. “I feel like a typical jealous girlfriend asking this but…did you love her?”

Elsa visibly tensed at the question, which caused Honeymaren to instantly regret asking. In fact, she was almost afraid of what Elsa’s answer would be.

“I’m sorry,” Maren said. “If you don’t want to-,”

“No, it’s okay. But I wouldn’t say that what I had with Ariel was love. We never really went on dates, and we were never public about anything. I told you before that we did, uh, some pretty fucked up things to each other…that I’m not proud of either.”

She was avoiding the actual question.

“Yeah but…three years? Elsa, even you know deep down that that’s not just a light, friends with benefits thing.”

Elsa sighed out softly as she took one of Honeymaren’s hands between her own. She worried at her bottom lip for a moment. “I think…maybe I did.” Honeymaren felt her heart sink at the admission, but Elsa continued before she could interject with anything. “But I wasn’t _in_ love with her. I think it was more of me just…entertaining the idea that that’s what love was for me. She was just the most consistent person I kept in my life like that. She gave me three years of _something_. I don’t think it was love though. I don’t even think I know what that is.”

The way Elsa’s tone dropped and the way her blue eyes focused to something over Honeymaren’s shoulder, her entire demeanor shifting to one that was cold and standoffish, it broke Honeymaren’s heart. She felt guilty for bringing it up to Elsa, but part of her had been hoping for an answer like that. She wasn’t sure why, and she felt selfish for it, but she needed that reassurance that Elsa really had never been in love before. It was something she hoped would be a first for both of them…together.

“Do you think she loved you?”

Christ, why was she doing this right now? Honeymaren knew it was ridiculous, but she wanted to be the first person Elsa might truly love, because she knew Elsa was that person for her.

“What are you trying to get out of me?” Elsa’s tone softened despite the way she clenched her jaw every couple seconds, but the question was filled with purpose.

Honeymaren couldn’t help the grin that pricked at the corner of her mouth. “Just digging out more of those skeletons in your closet I guess,” she answered, lightly poking at Elsa’s abdomen with her index fingers.

That got a light, huffed laughed out of the blonde, and Elsa glanced to the ground for a split second as she nodded. “Fair enough. I think…there might have been a point when she did. The only thing that really kept us coming back to each other though, was the sex. It was like…she had been the only person who brought out that side of me. I think some of the things we did together, did to each other…it took a lot of trust, and that could have been mistaken for love. Maren, I don’t want you to think for a second that what I had with Ariel was true love or whatever. We weren’t…we weren’t good for each other, and I think we recognized that to a certain degree. So even if we _thought_ we loved each other at one point or another, we would just end up reminding each other why we didn’t.”

A brief silence settled between them as they turned on the walking path to head back to the hotel, which was only a few blocks down from the harbor, and the sun was just beginning to dip below the horizon. Elsa took one of Honeymaren’s hands in her own now, and she laced their fingers together. She wished that she never had to let go.

“Are you…nervous? About something like that happening with us?” Elsa asked. Now it was Honeymaren’s turn to give her some answers.

“No,” Maren said quickly and with certainty in her voice. “But I think we need to talk about it more. The things you’re into, that is. I’m just as clueless with that stuff as you and Ariel probably were when you first met, so in a way, I guess we need to go back to square one with each other. I know I trust you, and I feel more comfortable with you… _obviously_.” She gave Elsa a playful wink and nudged the blonde with her hip. She wanted to keep the tone of the conversation as light as possible.

“But,” she continued, not allowing her train of thought to derail, “I think you’re afraid of emotional commitment, and there’s a part of me that feels the same way about that too. I know you said you really want to make this work and have something real. I do think we’re building that…really, I believe that.”

Honeymaren wasn’t sure how she wanted to approach her next topic. She didn’t want to throw Elsa into a position she might not be ready for or sound like she was giving Elsa some sort of ultimatum, but she also knew that she had Elsa in a state where her guard was lowered a bit. Honeymaren figured she might as well just go for it. No frills, no ‘if-then’ kind of statement. And, it might shape up to be a way for Honeymaren to gauge where Elsa was at with her feelings.

“I gave more thought to your suggestion last Sunday…about reporting it…”

Honeymaren trailed off as they walked into the lobby of the hotel, but she could feel Elsa’s eyes practically singing through her skin. Elsa pressed the button in the elevator for the twentieth floor, and she waited until the doors closed before she shifted so she was facing the brunette.

“Really?”

While her blue eyes burned with an intense focus, Elsa’s voice held a somewhat surprised, hopeful tone. The elevator opened, and they walked down to the far end of the hallway to their suite. Elsa kept their hands joined as she unlocked the door, and once they were in the room she let out a relieved breath, almost as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders. Although, she wasn’t sure why, since the decision had fallen on Honeymaren.

“Yeah,” Maren answered, and she felt her knees physically grow weak when she saw the genuine smile on Elsa’s face. She had to take the blonde’s other hand in her own for the extra support, and Elsa’s smile only seemed to grow brighter at the extra contact. “I know there’s a lot of specifics surrounding it, but this just feels like the right thing to do. I would have said yes sooner, but I think I was just shocked that you…you felt so strongly about it.”

Elsa nodded, and _damn it_ if she kept looking at Honeymaren with that dopey grin and those charming, capturing blue eyes, Honeymaren thought she might just confess her love for Elsa right then and there.

“Of course, there’s a lot… _a lot_ …that would have to go into this. But I want to do this with you, Maren, because I can’t stand that he’s still out there living his life after what he did to you, and I want to see him suffer for it.”

_God, I love you_ , was what Honeymaren wanted to say in that moment. But she knew that would be putting Elsa on the spot, and that would be incredibly unfair of her to do something like that.

“Would you want to talk about it when we get back to New York? I’ll be with you every step of the way.”

It took a moment for Honeymaren to answer as she watched Elsa grab a pair of pajama pants and a plain gray shirt from her travel bag. Elsa stood in the entrance to the bathroom of their room, and after an expectant look, Honeymaren got the hint.

“Yeah, I think that would be a good idea,” Maren finally said. She followed Elsa into the bathroom, which earned a knowing grin from the blonde, and Honeymaren just rolled her eyes playfully at that.

“Also, I’m not going to assume anything here, but _do_ you want to shower with me?” Elsa asked. A grin remained on her lips as she set her pajama pants on the bathroom counter. She was positive Honeymaren wouldn’t say no, but she also knew that asking if Honeymaren wanted to do certain things had to be a normal part of their relationship.

Honeymaren felt a blush creep onto her cheeks, and she took a step closer to Elsa, closing the short distance between them as she pressed a soft kiss to Elsa’s lips. She loved this. She loved how she was able to be open about this kind of stuff with Elsa now. Sure, she still had her reservations, still had her limits for the time being. But she was extending those limits, slowly but surely, she knew she would get to that point where she would be able to take that next step with Elsa.

* * *

_*The next day*_

Honeymaren cursed time zone differences as her alarm rang. She and Elsa had fallen asleep around nine the other night, and Honeymaren still felt the exhaustion from that long flight the other day despite the fact that it was ten in the morning now.

At the thought of Elsa, Honeymaren realized that the space next to her in the bed was empty. She pouted for a moment. Maybe, she thought, she would actually wake up with Elsa by her side one of these days. She swore they did this to each other on purpose now, and she stifled a laugh when she saw the piece of paper on the bedside table.

_Didn’t want to wake my sleeping beauty. I’ll be on the lobby floor for breakfast._

_-Elsa_

God, Elsa really did treat her like a princess. Honeymaren wondered how she could have been so lucky. She certainly felt as if she was undeniably in love with Elsa at this point. And who wouldn’t be? She knew how many girls would kill to be in her place right now. But Elsa had chosen her.

Honeymaren quickly got dressed, throwing on the simple outfit she had packed for the meeting. Her slacks and navy blouse weren’t as form fitting as what she would typically wear to her internship. But, she thought, she wasn’t trying to impress anyone at this meeting, and the last thing she wanted was an older man ogling her.

It didn’t take long for Honeymaren to spot Elsa after she walked into the hotel’s restaurant. The blonde was sitting at a booth in the far corner. In her work attire of slacks and a light grey button-down shirt, her hair brushed through and tied in her usual braid, Honeymaren thought that Elsa looked like she could belong in a Cosmopolitan or Playboy magazine. Elsa was always striking, handsome in a way, and she always looked perfect.

“Hey you,” Maren said as she approached Elsa. She noticed Elsa give her a once over before their eyes met, and Honeymaren felt a blush creep onto her cheeks.

“Good morning. You look gorgeous, as always.”

“You know you don’t _always_ have to compliment me,” Maren joked. She sat next to Elsa in the booth, which was something the blonde took kindly to as she let Honeymaren lean into her.

“Well, maybe I like complimenting my girlfriend,” Elsa replied, shrugging her shoulders as she placed a soft kiss on Honeymaren’s cheek.

“You are relentless,” Maren said, letting out a huff. She turned her head quickly and met Elsa’s lips with her own, catching the blonde a little off guard, but she felt Elsa smile against her lips, which instantly turned into a grin when Honeymaren pulled away. “What did you order for us?”

“A bunch of stuff, it all looked so good,” Elsa replied with a short laugh. “Pancakes, waffles, some crepes…”

“How do you expect us to finish all of that?” Maren asked, playfully shoving at Elsa’s shoulder.

Elsa held her shoulder in mock hurt, getting a laugh out of Honeymaren. “Well, we can always take it back to our room for later. We have a whole kitchen in there ya know.”

“Of course, because you would book the most expensive room.”

“Oh come on. You know that when I’m with you, it’ll only be the best.”

The smile Elsa gave her was charming as always, but it was genuine and sweet. Honeymaren saw the soft blue tones in Elsa’s eyes, almost as if the blonde was trying to convey all the things she couldn’t say yet to Honeymaren.

Honeymaren would have kissed Elsa again, maybe with a little more heat this time around, but her attention was quickly captured by all the plates being set in front of her by their waiter. Elsa wasn’t lying; she really did order a ton of food. Elsa had failed to mention the French toast and fruit she had ordered as well.

“I can see why you couldn’t decide on one thing,” Maren said, a smile making its way onto her face. “All of it does look super good.”

Elsa nodded, and when Honeymaren looked over, she already had two waffles on her plate. “Like I said, we can always take things back to the room. But eat up. You’re gonna need your energy today. Trust me, a meeting with Weselton can last a _long_ time.”

* * *

True to Elsa’s word, their meeting with Mr. Weselton _did_ last a long time. The meeting had started at twelve forty-five, and after Weselton’s continued failed attempts to try and get Elsa to take a twelve percent share in his company, they had managed to get out of there around four thirty in the afternoon.

“So, are you happy with the outcome of that?” Maren asked. “Twenty percent is still a lot.”

They had gone for a short walk again at the inlet and stayed to watch the start of the sunset, and they were just getting back to their room.

Elsa nodded as the door shut behind her. “Yeah. I’m a bit surprised at how he managed to fight me that whole time. But, I knew he would give in at some point. My dad was basically the only person who helped him out back when he first started his company so…I feel Weselton still owes us a bigger commitment than what he was trying back there. You were great too…with helping to negotiate and all. We make a good team.”

The way Elsa looked at her now, god, Honeymaren thought her heart would beat right out of her chest. The blonde’s expression was filled with so much admiration and respect, and dare Honeymaren even think of it…love. _No way, I just want to believe that,_ she told herself.

So Honeymaren did the only thing that was really on her mind right now because Elsa kept looking at her with that lovestruck expression – she put her arms around Elsa’s shoulders and pulled the blonde’s lips to her own in a soft kiss. But god, how intoxicating Elsa was to Honeymaren, and the moment she felt Elsa’s hands on her waist she knew she was gone.

But Elsa pulled away after a few more moments when she felt Honeymaren start moving back toward the bed. They were both breathing heavier after the kiss, and Elsa nearly hated that Honeymaren had this effect on her. Elsa could see the want in Honeymaren’s deep hazel eyes. She knew that Honeymaren wanted to be able to let herself go, to give herself to Elsa in every way she could. But Elsa knew there would be a time for that. They had to work their way up to it, and Elsa was committed to taking every step with Honeymaren.

“Wait,” Elsa said, placing her hand on Maren’s chest for a moment. And Honeymaren waited, obedient as ever; it still fascinated her how much Elsa could shift the dynamic between them with just a single word said the right way, but she loved it. Honeymaren watched Elsa go over to her travel bag, and she returned to her position in front of Honeymaren within the next moment. “Do you trust me?”

Honeymaren’s eyes were drawn to Elsa’s by the question, and even in the dark of the room, Honeymaren could still see the caution in Elsa’s eyes. Of course she trusted her. Elsa had had Honeymaren in so many situations by now where it would have been easy…so, so easy…for Elsa to take advantage of her. And yet, Elsa never did.

Honeymaren nodded. She knew what would come next, but part of her needed the reassurance that Elsa would never take anything aside from a verbal response.

“You know I need to hear you say it.”

“Yes, Elsa, I trust you.”

She felt Elsa’s hand on her chest again, and this time Elsa’s fingers rested over the top button of her blouse.

“May I?”

Honeymaren’s breath hitched for a moment when she felt how close they were again. Elsa was nearly pressed flush against her, and she could feel Elsa’s cool breath on her lips. She knew Elsa wouldn’t do anything until she said so, and Honeymaren took an extra second to try and form a coherent thought before she managed to respond.

“Yes.”

Honeymaren thought it shouldn’t be possible for her blouse to be unbuttoned as swiftly as it was, and she let Elsa slip it off her shoulders, the blonde’s fingertips setting Maren’s skin on fire at the slightest touch. Her bra quickly followed, and Honeymaren let out a sharp gasp when she felt Elsa’s fingers skim the side of her breasts.

“You know,” Elsa started, her hands resting at the waist of Maren’s pants, “You can tell me to stop at any time.”

Honeymaren placed her hands over Elsa’s, and the blonde looked at her with the same caution as she had when she first started this entire scene. Maren shook her head and kissed Elsa softly, silently reassuring Elsa that she wanted this…whatever this was turning into, Maren knew that Elsa would stop if anything went too far.

“I want you to keep going,” Maren said. “But I’m usually the one doing this to you…”

Elsa got the hint, and she smiled that usual, charming smile that would always have Honeymaren swooning over her. “Exactly…I think it’s about time I did something for you.”

Maren let go of Elsa’s hands, and within the next moment the cool air of the room hit her bare legs. And with another cautious look from Elsa and a soft ‘yes’ from Honeymaren, the brunette felt the soft fabric of her underwear slip down her legs. While it certainly wasn’t the first time Elsa had seen her naked, there was something about this that made Honeymaren feel even more vulnerable in front of Elsa than she had ever been. Despite Elsa saying she wanted to do something for Honeymaren, the brunette still felt the power dynamic between them. With Elsa still fully clothed, it was as if Maren was just there for the blonde to use. And there was something in Maren that loved that feeling, craved it, even.

Elsa loved everything about this too. The way Honeymaren would just let her do as she pleased. Well, it wasn’t that Honeymaren let her…she _wanted_ her to. And even though some dark part of her enjoyed taking what she wanted, when she wanted it, Elsa knew she needed to ease Maren into that. There was a time and place for that, but it wasn’t now.

Elsa held up her hand so Honeymaren could see the tie she had been holding. “Do you want this over your eyes before or after you lie down on the bed for me?”

A shiver instantly went down Maren’s spine, and she felt the goosebumps on her skin as she glanced from the tie back to Elsa’s eyes, darkened by lust and arousal, but she knew Elsa would listen to her.

“After, please,” Maren answered, her voice quiet because she knew if she spoke any louder her voice would shake, and she didn’t want Elsa to get any indication that she might not want this.

Elsa nodded, and after one expectant look from the blonde, Honeymaren stepped back until she felt the edge of the bed hit her legs. She moved slowly, making sure to never break eye contact with Elsa as she lowered herself onto the bed. She knew Elsa was trying so hard. She knew that all Elsa really wanted to do was take her right there. Elsa could. But Honeymaren knew she wouldn’t.

Maren kept herself propped up by her elbows, and she let Elsa look at her. She loved how Elsa’s eyes raked over her body, taking in every inch of her and god knew what Elsa was thinking about doing to her right now.

Elsa sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes still burning with intensity and desire. “Do you trust me?” she asked for the second time tonight.

“Yes.”

Within the next moment after Honeymaren said the word, Elsa had her eyes blindfolded and had swiftly knotted the tie behind her head so it wouldn’t fall.

“You can touch me,” Elsa said softly, her breath ghosting over Honeymaren’s skin as she pressed a kiss to Maren’s cheek. The brunette’s arms were around her shoulders once the words were out of her mouth, and Honeymaren pulled Elsa on top of her. “I’m trusting you not to take the tie off.”

“I won’t.”

“Good girl.”

And then Elsa’s lips were on Honeymaren’s, but only for a moment, something that Maren protested with a small whine. Elsa grinned at that.

“Remember, you can tell me to stop at any point, and I will,” Elsa said, pressing her lips to Honeymaren’s for another short kiss.

Maren nodded, and against her better judgement she pulled Elsa’s lips to her own again, putting more heat behind the kiss, wishing she could feel Elsa’s lips on hers forever. She felt Elsa smile against her lips before she pulled away.

“Patience,” Elsa whispered, and this time she kissed the corner of Honeymaren’s mouth. “Do you know how good you make me feel?”

Elsa placed a kiss against Maren’s jaw, and the brunette sighed out softly, knowing that Elsa didn’t need an answer.

“Do you know how much I want you?”

A kiss at the base of Maren’s neck. Elsa pinched the skin between her teeth, earning a sharp gasp from Honeymaren, the brunette’s nails digging into her shoulders for a short moment. Elsa nearly moaned herself at the feeling of Honeymaren’s body beneath her.

“The things I want to do to you…”

Elsa shifted, and then Honeymaren felt the blonde’s lips between her breasts. She let a soft moan escape her, arching her back against Elsa’s lips, craving more. Needing more.

She spread her legs for Elsa when the blonde’s lips pressed against her stomach, and she could feel herself dripping with arousal. _God, what she does to me_. Elsa was barely even touching her and she was already soaking wet, and Elsa knew exactly what she was doing to get Honeymaren wound up. Honeymaren had no idea how much longer she would last before she came altogether.

She wove her hand through Elsa’s hair when she felt the blonde’s lips against her inner thigh. Part of her considered telling Elsa to stop, but a bigger part of her needed this. Wanted this. She wanted Elsa to have every part of her, wanted Elsa to make her moan and cry out in pleasure. Elsa bit against her thigh, harder than she had done to her neck.

“Ah…Elsa! Please…” Maren whined out.

As much as Elsa wanted to make Honeymaren beg for it, she figured that could happen at a different time. Elsa knew she would have Honeymaren on her knees for her later whether the brunette wanted to or not, but right now, all Elsa could think about was how Maren would sound moaning her name, how she would look as she came. Elsa had asked Honeymaren for her body tonight so she could do as she pleased, and so Honeymaren knew that she would never take advantage of her trust. Elsa knew how easy it would be for her now – she could feel how hard she was, how much she needed that release just as much as Honeymaren did. But she wouldn’t let her mind go there.

Maren’s breath hitched when she felt Elsa’s cool breath against her hot, wet center. She wanted this so badly. And to think something like this would have scared Honeymaren just a couple weeks ago. Now she needed it – Elsa’s voice, her kiss, her touch, all of it. Whatever Elsa wanted to do to her, whatever Elsa asked of her, Honeymaren would gladly obey, gladly let Elsa have her way with her if that’s what she wanted. 

Elsa started slow, resting her hands on Honeymaren’s thighs as she ran her tongue along Maren’s slick folds.

“ _Elsa…_ ” Maren moaned. She thought she would cum just from that, just from one stroke of Elsa’s tongue against her.

Hearing her name from Honeymaren’s lips like that was all Elsa needed, and she lost herself in Maren’s warmth, her scent, her taste. She could feel Honeymaren tense and shake against her lips, and she knew she already had Maren close to the edge. Elsa had asked Honeymaren to trust her, and the brunette had done just that, lying down and spreading her legs for Elsa so easily…but willingly.

Elsa dug her nails into Maren’s thighs, and she grinned against the brunette when she heard the high-pitched whine that escaped Honeymaren’s lips. Elsa ran her tongue along Maren’s entrance, and she felt Honeymaren buck her hips in response. She kept her tongue against Maren’s folds, wanting to taste as much of her arousal as she could before she moved her tongue to Maren’s clit. She didn’t waste any time, flicking her tongue over Maren’s most sensitive spot, which earned a sharp gasp followed by a drawn-out moan.

“Fuck, Elsa!” Maren gripped at Elsa’s hair while her other hand dug a fist into the sheets.

“Do you like that, baby girl?” Elsa asked, pulling away just slightly so she could catch her breath.

“Yes, Elsa, please…Elsa, I-I need this. I need you,” Maren panted, begged almost. She could feel the pleasure building in her. God, what Elsa had done to her. Never in her life had she ever imagined she would be desperate for someone to make her cum. But she was so close, and she knew Elsa wanted this for her too.

Elsa drank in the sight of Honeymaren for an extra moment – blindfolded and completely naked, breasts rising and falling with each labored breath, legs spread, and her heated center dripping with arousal. And it was all for Elsa. Only for Elsa.

Elsa continued, her tongue and lips moving against Honeymaren faster now, drawing louder whines and moans of pleasure from the brunette. Elsa dragged her tongue along the length of Maren’s folds before she drew slow circles around Maren’s clit, pushing her even closer to her climax.

“Elsa, please…I’m so close, _Elsa…_ ” Maren moaned out, arching her back and tugging at Elsa’s hair, trying to find any more contact she could get.

Elsa had learned so quickly tonight what wound Honeymaren up the most, what made a new jolt of arousal go to Maren’s core every time. Elsa shifted her tongue back to Honeymaren’s slit, using her fingers now to press and circle Maren’s clit, harder and rougher this time. By the sharp cry of pleasure and the way Maren’s hips bucked against her mouth, Elsa knew Honeymaren was almost there. She parted Maren’s folds, and the moment she teased Maren’s entrance with the tip of her tongue, she felt Honeymaren’s legs lock around her shoulders, heels digging into her back as she hit her high.

“ _Elsa!_ ” Maren nearly screamed. She felt like fireworks were going off inside her, and she kept moaning Elsa’s name as if that was the only word she knew how to say. Because right now, it was. The only thing filling her mind was Elsa. Her hips rocked against Elsa’s mouth with every shudder that ran through her body, and Elsa rubbed her clit slowly now, helping her ride out her orgasm.

When Honeymaren managed to start catching her breath, coming down from her peak, she was keenly aware of Elsa’s body on top of her own. Within the next moment, the blindfold had been pulled off her, and she was met with Elsa’s deep blue eyes. She could see the lust and want burning in Elsa’s expression, and the blonde’s lips glistened, slick with her arousal. Elsa kissed Maren hard, letting her taste herself. It was _hot_ , and dammit Honeymaren hated it that she had to pull away from the kiss so quickly, but her breathing was still heavy.

“How did that feel?” Elsa asked, her voice quiet as she kept her lips just an inch from Honeymaren’s.

“God, Elsa, that was…I don’t even know. It was like nothing I’ve felt before,” Maren breathed out, pulling Elsa down for another short kiss. “And I’m pretty sure the entire hotel heard me.”

Elsa grinned at that. “I’ve always wanted to know how you would sound screaming my name. It was even better than I thought.” She took one of Maren’s hands in her own, and she laced their fingers together, something that brought a smile to Honeymaren’s face. “Getting you off, hearing you as you came, knowing I made you feel that good…you have no idea what that did to me.”

Elsa rolled onto her back next to Honeymaren, and Honeymaren instinctively pressed herself against the blonde, draping her arm across Elsa’s midsection.

“And what did it do to you?” Maren asked, looking at Elsa with soft eyes, and she pulled the sheets over them as she felt the chill of the room against her bare skin.

“I felt like I…” _Realized that I am undeniably in love with you_ , was what Elsa wanted to say. But she stopped herself. “Like I’m truly yours,” was what she settled on. “I’m so used to just doing these things without any strings attached. But you…with you it’s not just physical. You make me feel, and I want more of that.”

Honeymaren was a bit shocked at Elsa’s admission. _I love you_ , she said to herself, because she knew Elsa wasn’t ready to hear anything like that. But, Honeymaren figured, this was likely Elsa’s way of telling her that she felt the same, and it meant everything to her.

“You always made me feel,” Maren started. “From the first night you took me out, something told me that things with you would work out. I’m yours too, Elsa. And god, after tonight…what you did to me… I mean, I haven’t even let anyone touch me since…well-,”

Elsa hummed softly as she wrapped her arms around Honeymaren. “Don’t let yourself give any thought to that right now,” she said, cutting Honeymaren off before the brunette could finish her sentence. “Trust me, there will be plenty of time for that later.”

Honeymaren nodded against Elsa’s shoulder, breathing in Elsa’s scent – cool, fresh, and calming. “Promise I’ll actually wake up next to you tomorrow?”

They shared a soft laugh together, and Elsa slowly freed herself from Honeymaren’s arms as she got out of the bed. She went to her bag and at Maren’s puzzled expression, she held up her pajama pants. She changed quickly, leaving her slacks and button-down in a piled mess on the floor, but she didn’t care. She was in the bed and settled next to Honeymaren again within moments, and she smiled when she rested her head back on the pillow.

“I guess we’re both due for waking up with each other,” Elsa said quietly. “But I promise, I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

Honeymaren could hear the genuine tone of Elsa’s voice, and she turned over on her side, her eyes heavy and body exhausted. _After_ that _kind of orgasm, who wouldn’t be,_ she thought. She smiled when she felt Elsa’s arm over her waist, the blonde’s chest against her back. She fell asleep quickly. Safe. And in love as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: well, I got a new chapter out after like, 24 years. Hope yall enjoyed. I try to make progress with writing whenever I get a spark of inspiration. I’m excited about moving into the core of the story within the next couple chapters.
> 
> Happy reading.


End file.
